Bind, Torture and Kill
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Die Romanze zwischen Lucius und Narzissa beginnt schon während ihrer Hogwartszeit, allerdings ist diese Romanze eine der schmerzhafteren Art, wie Narzissa schnell spüren muss. Doch selbst in jungen Jahren ist sie ihrem Lucius verfallen...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören wie immer J.K. Rowling und nicht mir. Weiß der heilige Geist, warum ich schon wieder etwas Neues anfange (liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich gerade eine Überdosis Harry Potter im Kino hatte), aber es muss irgendwie sein. Allerdings hat momentan „Another love I would abuse" Vorrang. Aber wenn ich da gerade nicht weiter weiß, da schreibe ich diesen Unfug. Dies ist meine Version von der Romanze zwischen Lucius Malfoy und Narzissa, die allerdings weniger romantisch ist, als man sich das so denkt. Denn mit wem Lucius im Bunde ist, das wissen wir ja alle. Achtung, wer SM nicht vertragen kann, der darf die FF gleich wieder schließen. SM gibt's zwar erst im viel späteren Verlauf der Geschichte, aber ich warne euch jetzt schon. Rating ist aufgrund der späteren Action ebenfalls ab 18. Der Songtext da unten ist von Suicide Commando_

_..::~::.._

_Bind, Torture and Kill_

_..::~::.._

_So pretty, so frail  
I watch your body turning pale  
So fragile, so weak  
I didn't want to be this creep  
Soul stripper, soul ripper  
I bind her legs, excruciate her  
Start bleeding, stop breathing  
I take your life  
I am defeating _

_..::~::.._

Es war ein heißer Sommermorgen und ganz Hogwarts ächzte unter der Hitze, die das ganze Schloss mit Schläfrigkeit erfüllte. Lustlos saß Narzissa Black an ihren Hausaufgaben. Muggelkunde, das überflüssigste Fach überhaupt. Das brauchte doch kein anständiger Zauberer, der etwas auf sich hielt. Doch Professor Carey hatte durchblicken lassen, was jedem Schüler blühte, der ihr keinen anständigen Aufsatz geschrieben hatte und Narzissa wollte zumindest nicht negativ auffallen, wenngleich auch nicht unbedingt positiv.

Neben ihr grübelte ihre beste Freundin Celeste Archer über ihrem Aufsatz und man sah ihr an, wie sehr sie sich vor der Aufgabe sträubte.

„Zissy, das ist doch so ein Unfug. Ich mache die Aufgabe nicht." schmollte sie und warf ihre Feder empört vom Pult.

„Ich finde es auch bescheuert. Ich bin froh, dass wir dieses Fach in der siebten Klasse nicht mehr machen müssen." sagte Narzissa und ließ sich in ihrem schwarzen Sessel zurück sinken.

Ein Tumult brach aus, als das Quidditchteam der Slytherins den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, schlammbespritzt und laut.

Narzissa rümpfte die Nase. Sie mochte die Jungs aus dem Quidditchteam nicht, sie hielten sich alle für unglaublich toll und das war so ziemlich das Letzte, was Narzissa von ihnen behaupten konnte. Sie waren unglaublich dumm, das war alles.

Allen voran der blonde Schnösel Lucius Malfoy. Doch Celeste mochte die verwegenen Quidditchhelden und schaute sie gerne an. Narzissa hatte noch nicht raus, für welchen der Jungs ihr Herz schlug, doch so oft, wie sie beim Quidditchtraining zuschauen wollte, war ihr klar, dass es wohl einer von denen sein musste.

„Die sollen endlich den Schnabel halten. So kann sich doch kein Mensch konzentrieren." grollte Narzissa und legte ihr Buch bei Seite. „Geht das auch was leiser?" rief sie hinüber. „Es gibt Leute, die hier lernen wollen."

„Aber doch nicht an so einem Tag." rief Lucius zurück. „Ihr seid doch keine Ravenclaws, die ihren Kopf immer nur in Bücher stecken."

„Halt endlich den Mund." murrte Narzissa, doch der blonde, hagere Junge bahnte sich schon seinen Weg zu ihrem Tisch. „Niemand, Miss Black, niemand sagt mir, wann ich den Mund zu halten habe. Haben wir uns verstanden?" zischte er ihr zu und fixierte sie mit seinen kalten, eisblauen Augen.

Narzissa schluckte unwillkürlich und nickte. Sie hatte ein wenig Angst vor ihm. Diese Augen schienen bar jeden Gefühls zu sein und ein Schauer überkam Narzissa. Was für ein unangenehmer Mensch. Lucius schien jedoch damit zufrieden zu sein, denn er wandte sich nun wieder seinen Freunden zu und beachtete sie nicht weiter.

„Was hat er zu dir gesagt." wollte Celeste begierig wissen.

„Er hat mich blöd angemacht." murmelte sie und raffte ihre Bücher zusammen. „Lass uns hier verschwinden, ich kann bei diesem Krach nicht lernen."

Das war zwar nicht ganz die Wahrheit gewesen, doch Narzissa würde lieber sterben, als zuzugeben, dass ihr Lucius Malfoy Angst einjagte.

..::~::..

Am See angekommen, ließen die beiden Slytherinmädchen die Füße ins Wasser baumeln und dachten gar nicht mehr daran, ihre Hausaufgaben zu beenden. Dafür war das Wetter auch viel zu gut.

„Nur noch zwei Monate zu den Prüfungen." jammerte Celeste. „Das wird doch nie gutgehen."

„Meine Eltern werden jedenfalls nicht böse sein, wenn ich in Muggelkunde durchfalle." sagte Narzissa leichthin.

„Meine schon. Sie sagen, wenn ich nicht in allen Fächern mindestens ein Annehmbar schaffe, dann..."

Weiter kam Celeste jedoch nicht, denn hinter ihr war ein Tumult ausgebrochen. Mehrere Slytherinjungs rangelten mit ein paar Gryffindors und Narzissa sah, dass die Ersten schon ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten.

„Du meine Güte, hört das denn nie auf?" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Und all das nur wegen Quidditch."

Gryffindor hatte Slytherin letzte Woche vernichtend geschlagen. Das Ergebnis hatte Hundertsiebzig zu zehn gelautet und die Gryffindors nahmen das zum Anlass, sich besonders viel gegenüber den Slytherins heraus zu nehmen.

„Diese Rivalität ist absurd." stimmte ihr Celeste bei. „Sie könnten sich wenigstens mal zurückhalten. Der Hauspokal wäre uns sicher, wenn sie nicht jedes Mal mit einem dahergelaufenen Gryffindor Streit anfangen würden."

Narzissa erkannte Steven Flint, der seinen Zauberstab auf einen Jungen gerichtet hatte, der bei ihr in Kräuterkunde saß und ihre jüngere Schwester Bellatrix hatte sich ebenfalls eingemischt. Sie war immer da zu finden, wo es Krawall mit den Gryffindors gab.

„Bella, mach das du weg kommst." schrie sie ihr zu.

Bellatrix zuckte zusammen und sah Narzissa an. „Aber Zissy, sie haben..."

„Ist mir egal was sie haben. Ich schreibe an Mutter, wenn du weiterhin solchen Unfug treibst."

Bellatrix betrachtete sie mit einem bösen Blick und trollte sich schließlich. Narzissas Drohung bezüglich der Mutter traf immer ins Schwarze. Astraea Black war schnell mit der Rute bei der Hand und beide Mädchen waren nicht scharf darauf, damit Bekanntschaft zu machen. Den Part überließen sie beide gerne ihrer ältesten Schwester, Andromeda.

„Sie macht immer nur Unruhe." meinte Narzissa leise.

„Ach, sie ist in einem rebellischen Alter. Überleg mal, wie du mit dreizehn warst."

„Nicht so verrückt wie sie. Ständig hängt sie mit diesem furchtbaren Lestrange ab. Dabei ist der vier Jahre älter als sie."

Celeste lachte.

„Mit dreizehn fandest du diesen Damon toll, erinnerst du dich? Der Treiber?"

Narzissa lachte. „Erinner mich bloß nicht an den. Was für ein Idiot."

..::~::..

Narzissa hatte sich am Abend doch noch dazu entschieden, ihre Hausaufgaben zu beenden, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Muggelkunde hin oder her, das war kein Grund seine Hausaufgaben nicht zu erledigen, egal ob man über sie lachte oder nicht. So saß sie als Letzte noch in der Bibliothek.

Celeste verabschiedete sich an diesem Abend sehr früh und Narzissa hatte das Gefühl, dass da ein Junge hinter stecken müsste, denn Celeste konnte den ganzen Abend schon nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Sie hatte nicht gefragt. Sie würde es so oder so, ob sie wollte, oder nicht, erfahren. Spätestens morgen beim Frühstück war sie über alles im Bilde.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und jemand trat ein, doch Narzissa beachtete die Person nicht. Die Bibliothek war noch nicht geschlossen, und sie durfte genau so hier sein, wie jeder Andere.

„Guten Abend." sagte die tiefe Stimme und zog ihr das Pergament unter der Feder weg. „Muggelkunde." sagte der blonde Junge abschätzig. „Ich dachte du hättest ein wenig Geschmack." Er machte ein bedauerndes Geräusch.

„Würdest du mir bitte meinen Aufsatz zurück geben?" sagte Narzissa entschieden. „Wenn du abschreiben willst, dann frag mich."

„Liebste Narzissa, nichts läge mir ferner, als abzuschreiben. Ich habe dieses schwachsinnige Fach nicht einmal belegt."

„Dann hätte ich es jetzt gerne wieder." versuchte sie es betont höflich. Lucius Malfoy war einfach unglaublich. Unglaublich arrogant und unglaublich nervtötend.

„Als Reinblüter sollte man sich doch mit so etwas nicht befassen." Lucius ließ nicht locker.

„Es schadet aber auch nicht." gab sie zurück.

Er legte ihr die Hand auf den Kopf und Narzissa erschauderte unter seiner Berührung. Etwas beunruhigendes ging von ihm aus.

„Du solltest deinen hübschen Kopf nicht mit so etwas füllen." sagte er grinsend.

Narzissa wischte seine Hand genervt weg. Sie würde keine Schwäche vor ihm zeigen. „Wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt, mich zu belästigen?"

Doch lachend hob Lucius die Hände. „Es ist ganz schön schwer dich um ein Rendezvous zu bitten."

„Um ein was?"

Zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie einen Zug der Unsicherheit bei ihm. „Na ein Rendezvous, du weißt schon..." Es schien ihm ehrlich unangenehm zu sein.

Jetzt war es an Narzissa zu lachen. „So ein Theater für ein Treffen? Nein danke. Ich mache mir nichts aus Liebeleien. Und auch nicht aus dir." Sie genoss es, dass sie das erste Mal bei diesen Rangeleien die Oberhand hatte.

Lucius schien jedoch gar nicht zugehört zu haben. „Wie wär's mit heute Nacht. Ich hol uns etwas leckeres aus der Küche und wir zwei verkrümeln uns an den See."

„Nein danke, Malfoy." zischte sie und stand auf. Er war einfach zu schrecklich. Ohne sich noch einmal um zu gucken raffte sie ihr Zeug zusammen und schritt erhobenen Hauptes hinaus.

„Was muss ich tun, damit du mit mir ausgehst?" rief er hinter ihr her.

„Nichts. Das wird nämlich nie passieren."


	2. Chapter 2

„Celeste." flüsterte Narzissa hektisch, doch ihre Freundin schien tief und fest zu schlafen.

„Celeste." versuchte sie es noch einmal lauter.

Schlaftrunken richtete die rothaarige Slytherin sich auf. „Was ist denn?" nuschelte sie.

„Hör mal, ich muss dir was erzählen." fing Narzissa an. „Eben hat mich Lucius Malfoy gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen will."

„Das ist aber kein Grund mich zu wecken." schmollte Celeste und ließ sich in ihr Kissen zurück sinken. „Hast du wenigstens ja gesagt?"

„Bist du verrückt? Niemals würde ich mit ihm ausgehen. Er ist arrogant und er hat keine Ahnung, wie man mit Mädchen umgeht. Er strahlt etwas Unangenehmes aus." antwortete Narzissa und zog sich ihren Schlafanzug über.

„Andere Mädchen denken da ganz anders. Frag doch mal Eliza Wellington, oder Rosemarie Stormbringer. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die das anders sehen. Fühl dich geehrt."

Narzissa tippte sich an die Stirn. „Selbst wenn die auf ihn stehen, sollen sie doch, aber ich habe keine Lust auf ihn."

„Geh doch wenigstens einmal mit ihm aus. Du bist noch nie mit einem Jungen ausgegangen, seitdem ich dich kenne. Sieh es als Übung."

Narzissa fühlte sich ertappt. „Natürlich bin ich schon mal mit Jemandem ausgegangen."

„Dann hast du mir nie davon erzählt. Deine Schwester Bella gibt sich jedenfalls mehr Mühe mit den Kerlen. Sieh dir nur an, wie sie an Lestrange hängt, dabei ist der nun wirklich ein absoluter Idiot."

„Und deswegen muss ich auch mit einem Idioten ausgehen?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass du dein Leben mal mehr genießen sollst."

..::~::..

Die ersten Stunden verbrachten die Slytherin Sechstklässler zusammen mit den Gryffindors in Gewächshaus Nummer drei. Die Auseinandersetzung am See steckte allen Schülern noch in den Knochen und die Slytherins bedachten die Gryffindors mit größtem Missmut. So wurden nacheinander Jake Parkinson, Frank Longbottom und William Gellar in den Krankenflügel geschickt, da hinter vorgehaltener Hand einige Flüche durch das düstere Grün des Zypressenhains geschickt worden waren. Das ganze Gewächshaus drei wurde von riesigen, geisterhaften Zypressen bewohnt, die zu Narzissas düsterer Stimmung an diesem Morgen passten. Sie waren in Zweiergruppen aufgeteilt worden und sehr zu ihrem Ärger durfte sie nicht mit Celeste arbeiten, sondern hatte erst mit Frank Longbottom aus Gryffindor arbeiten müssen, doch als Professor Ash gesehen hatte, wie Lucius den Gryffindor mit einem Furunkelfluch beschossen hatte, hatte Narzissa mit Lucius arbeiten müssen, der sich außerdem auch noch Strafarbeiten eingefangen hatte und somit schmollend neben ihrer Zypresse saß und keinen Handschlag tat, um ihr Projekt vorwärts zu bringen.

Irgendwann wurde es Narzissa zu dumm.

„Ich dachte du wolltest mit mir ausgehen? Jetzt wäre die rechte Zeit, seiner Herzensdame einen gefallen zu tun, vielleicht überlege ich es mir dann." sagte sie schneidend, doch Lucius lachte nur und begann damit, einen mitgebrachten Apfel zu essen.

„Bäume abmalen ist etwas für Idioten. Ich sag's dir, Zissy," Narzissa schürzte die Lippen bei dieser Anrede. „Bei den Prüfungen kommt es sowieso nur darauf an, wen man kennt und nicht was man leistet. Und mein Vater kennt alle Prüfer."

Narzissa verdrehte die Augen. Wenn er jetzt mit seiner herrlichen Reinblutfamilie prahlen wollte, bitteschön, sie war selbst reinblütig genug, die Familie Black besaß nicht umsonst den Wahlspruch: „Toujours Pur". Das war nichts, womit man sie locken konnte, aber scheinbar war sich Lucius sicher, dass wenn er diese Karte ausspielte, sie ihm eher zugeneigt war.

„Das mag alles sein, Lucius, aber mir geht es allein um das Können, nicht um das Kennen."

Etwas veränderte sich in Lucius Gesicht und Narzissa, war sich sicher, dass der Punkt nun gesessen hatte. Sie reichte ihm einen Stift, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr nun endlich mal beim Zeichnen helfen würde. Lucius nahm den Stift auch, zerbrach ihn jedoch zwischen seinen Fingern. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht malen werde." knurrte er.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein bockiges Kind." schleuderte Narzissa ihm entgegen.

„Ich benehme mich, wie es mir passt."

„Ja, kindisch vor allem. Das ist der Grund warum ich niemals mit dir ausgehen werde."

„Dann stelle ich dir die Frage noch einmal. Was muss ich tun, damit du es dir anders überlegst?"

Narzissa überlegte kurz. Celestes Worte kamen ihr in den Sinn: „Sie es als Übung."

„Wenn du dein kindisches Gehabe ablegst und auch noch ein anderes Thema kennst, als deine Reinblütigkeit, dann werde ich es mir überlegen. Ansonsten wäre mir das Rendezvous entschieden zu langweilig."

Sie sah ihn bei den Worten nicht an, doch sie hoffte, dass es so hoheitsvoll geklungen hatte, wie sie es gemeint hatte.

Unbemerkt war Lucius hinter sie getreten. „Morgen Abend um acht genau vor diesem Gewächshaus. Ich werde dich abholen. Trag ein Kleid und steck dir die Haare hoch." wisperte er ihr ins Ohr.

Narzissa fuhr herum und war nun wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. „Warum sollte ich so etwas bescheuertes tun?" begehrte sie auf, doch Lucius kalte Augen brachten sie zum schweigen.

„Weil ich es dir gesagt habe."

..::~::..

Narzissa schlief in dieser Nacht schlecht. Sie träumte verrückte Dinge von Lucius, der ihr das Sprechen verboten hatte, und obwohl sie um Hilfe schreien wollte, kam kein Laut über ihre Lippen. Dann wurde Lucius Gesicht zu dem von Frank Longbottom, der sie bat sie im Krankenflügel zu besuchen.

Schwer atmend erwachte sie und brauchte eine Weile, um sich zu erinnern, wo sie war. Was für ein verrückter Traum, dachte sie bei sich und rollte sich auf die Seite. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Wecker und sie seufzte. Jetzt lohnte es sich auch nicht mehr einzuschlafen, denn in einer viertel Stunde klingelte ihr Wecker sowieso. Zum Glück war der Freitag immer ein angenehmer Tag, er begann mit Zaubertränke und endete mit Wahrsagen. Und Professor Slughorn verlangte Freitags keine Wunder von ihnen, schließlich freute er sich selbst auf sein wohlverdientes Wochenende, wie er selber immer wieder betonte.

Vorsichtig, um niemanden zu wecken stand Narzissa auf und schlich zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Ein Kleid, ein Kleid. Sicher hatte sie Kleider, aber die waren alle zu schick für diesen Anlass. Erst in der hintersten Ecke fand sie eines, was sie für angemessen hielt. Eigentlich hatte sie es Bella schenken wollen, denn sie trug das grüne Kleid nur selten. Ihre Mutter hatte es ihr geschenkt und das allein war eigentlich schon ein Grund es nicht anzuziehen, allerdings betonte es wunderbar die Blässe ihrer Haut und ihren langen Hals.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne. Wieso tue ich das? Nur weil er gesagt hat, ich soll ein Kleid tragen, werde ich das sicherlich nicht machen. Zorn stieg in ihr hoch, Zorn auf sich selber. Wie ein Schaf, dachte sie stumm. Man sagt es mir und ich mache. Nein, ich trage das, was mir gefällt.

Die ersten Wecker im Schlafsaal klingelten und Celeste begrüßte Narzissa verschlafen, während Mary Warden sich noch einmal umdrehte und auf ihren Wecker schlug.

„Was machst du schon so früh hier?" fragte Celeste mit einem Blick auf den offenen Kleiderschrank.

Narzissa sah sich um, ob sonst niemand lauschte, dann flüsterte sie: „Ich überlege was ich auf mein Rendezvous anziehen soll."

„Du hast ein..." kreischte Celeste, doch Narzissa hob erschrocken die Hände.

„Nicht so laut, verdammt. Ich will nicht dass es alle wissen."

„Mit wem denn?" fragte Celeste begierig, doch beantwortete sich ihre Frage sofort selbst. „Mit Lucius, habe ich recht?"

Narzissa nickte, doch sie fühlte sich immer noch unwohl bei dem Gedanken, mit Lucius alleine zu sein.

„Du musst mir nachher alles erzählen." rief Celeste begeistert.

„Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich hingehe. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich von ihm halten soll." murmelte Narzissa leise.

„Du wirst da hin gehen Zissy, du wirst blendend aussehen und wenn er blöd zu dir ist, dann triffst du dich danach mit einem Gryffindor nur um ihn zu ärgern."


	3. Chapter 3

Narzissa hatte das grüne Kleid aus ihren Gedanken verbannt und versuchte nun in Wahrsagen wenigstens ein wenig zuzuhören, doch der Tag war an ihr vorbei gerauscht und sie verbrachte ihre Zeit in einem seltsamen Zustand zwischen hellwach und todmüde. Und zornig war sie. Wie konnte sie so jemand wie Lucius dermaßen aus der Bahn werfen? Sie mochte ihn nicht einmal wirklich leiden. Mehrmals hatte sie überlegt, einfach nicht aufzukreuzen, aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab, was sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

Dämlicher Lucius, dämliche Idee, murrte sie in Gedanken und als endlich die Glocke ertönte, beeilte sie sich sehr damit, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Die meisten Slytherins waren auf dem Gelände unterwegs und sie war dankbar dafür, so konnte sie ihren eigenen, düsteren Gedanken nachhängen.

Wohin würden sie gehen? Was sollte sie mit ihm sprechen? Was würde er von ihr erwarten? Es war nicht ihr erstes Date, aber sie sie fühlte sich plötzlich klein und unerfahren.

Nur um überhaupt etwas zu tun, begann sie damit, ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, jedoch stockte ihre Feder auf dem Pergament immer wieder, Narzissa konnte sich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren.

Mittlerweile waren es halb sechs. Immer noch so lange bis heute Abend. So packte sie ihre Schulsachen ein und stieg mit gemischten Gefühlen die Treppe hoch zu ihrem Schlafsaal, der erwartungsgemäß leer war. Achtlos warf sie ihren Kram aufs Bett und baute sich vor ihrem Spiegel auf. Ihr blondes Haar reichte ihr bis zu den Schultern und die blauen Augen verliehen ihrem Gesicht eine vornehme kühle. Sie war so ganz anders als ihre beiden Schwestern, Bellatrix hatte dunkles, lockiges, volles Haar und stechende kleine Augen, während Andromeda ebenfalls eine braune Lockenpracht ihr Eigen nennen durfte. Scherzhaft hatten die Schwestern gekichert, dass sie das Kind vom Muggelpostboten war und Narzissa hatte nie recht darüber lachen können. Immerhin war sie stolz darauf eine Black zu sein.

Ihr Haar war dünn, aber glatt und vorsichtig versuchte sie sich an einigen Frisuren, während sie sich kritisch im Spiegel musterte. Sie sah tatsächlich besser aus, wenn sie sich das Haar hochsteckte. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs verknoteten sich ihre Haare zu einem kunstvollen Zopf, den sie mit einer Haarspange nach oben klemmte.

Aber dieses Kleid würde sie nicht anziehen. Es machte sie alt. Und es passte nicht zu ihr. Diesen letzten Triumph wollte sie Malfoy nicht gönnen und entschied sich schließlich für eine hübsche schwarze Hose.

..::~::..

Narzissa war pünktlich, um genau zu sein, stand sie schon eine halbe Stunde früher vor dem Gewächshaus und wartete mit unruhigem Blick auf Lucius. Sie fühlte sich nun noch viel unwohler als vorher und ihr war schlecht vor Aufregung.

„Du kommst früh." sprach die leise Stimme aus dem Schatten der hohen Eichenbäume.

„Ich mag keine Unpünktlichkeit." sagte Narzissa schlicht.

„Wunderbar." Lucius trat aus dem Schatten. Die Ärmel seiner Schuluniform waren hochgeschoben und seine Krawatte saß lockerer. Hier unten im warmen Abendlicht, das musste Narzissa zugeben, sah er einfach umwerfend gut aus. Wenn da nicht diese kalten Augen wären.

„Wo ist dein Kleid?" fragte er knapp.

„Ich hatte keins." murmelte sie ausweichend, doch Lucius lachte.

„Gewöhn dir das Lügen lieber ab. Ich habe dich erst letzte Woche in einem Kleid am See unten gesehen."

Erwischt, dachte Narzissa und biss sich auf die Lippe. Wer konnte schon ahnen, dass Männer sich solchen Blödsinn merkten. Und schon wieder hatte er sie in die schlechtere Position gedrängt, das war es was sie so unsicher machte. Er schaffte es immer, seine Überlegenheit auszuspielen und Narzissa fühlte sich schrecklich klein vor ihm.

„Lass uns mal da rein gehen." schlug er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln vor und machte eine Geste zu der Glastür hinter ihr. „Da ist man ungestört."

Narzissa nickte und registrierte nur am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, wie Lucius mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs die verschlossene Tür öffnete. Eigentlich war es den Schülerin strikt verboten, außerhalb des Kräuterkundeunterrichts die Gewächshäuser zu betreten.

Der Zypressenhain war ihr unheimlich in der langsam eintretenden Dämmerung, aber sie folgte Lucius, als sei sie von einer unsichtbaren Schnur gezogen und harrte der Dinge, die kommen sollten.

Freilich, _das _hatte sie nicht erwartet: Als sie um die nächste Biegung kamen, fand sie dort einige Kissen auf dem Boden, nahe dem Stamm einer besonders großen Zypresse und einige Kerzen schwebten daneben.

Narzissa musste lächeln und verdrängte den seltsamen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, der immer wieder rief: Lass das! Das passt überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Lass es dir eine Warnung sein.

Sie ließ sich auf einem der Kissen nieder und lachte. „Das habe ich wirklich nicht erwartet."

„Es wäre schlimm, wenn du es erwartet hättest." entgegnete er und griff nach zwei Gläsern, die er scheinbar hinter der Zypresse verborgen hatte.

„Honigwein?"

Narzissa nickte und sah sich um. Die ersten Sterne schimmerten im Abendhimmel und die Sonne war nur noch rote Glut am Horizont. Was für ein seltsames Date.

Lucius reichte ihr ein Glas und eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da und beobachteten den Himmel, der sich langsam verdunkelte.

„Wie kann jemand wie du eine so romantische Ader haben?" fragte Narzissa nun doch neugierig.

„Das ist keine Romantik, das ist eine Rechnung." antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das sind keine Dinge, die man einem Mädchen beim ersten Rendezvous erzählt."

„Ich habe auch nicht die Absicht, mich besser zu machen, als ich bin. Ich bin eben nicht einer dieser Waschlappen, mit denen dumme Gänse ausgehen, wie deine Freundin Celeste. Aber die meisten Mädchen brauchen so etwas. Sie brauchen ein vorgeschriebenes Reglement und fühlen sich dann sicher."

Er sagte das mit einer so kalten Stimme, dass Narzissa sich nun noch unwohler fühlte.

„Und wieso erzählst du das mir?"

„Weil du nicht so bist. Du brauchst so etwas nicht." er grinste undefinierbar. „Du bist wie ich. Das ist mir direkt aufgefallen am ersten Tag, an dem ich dich gesehen habe."

Ärger stieß in Narzissa hoch. Sie war wie dieser arrogante Schnösel? Sicher nicht, doch er schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen, denn als sie etwas erwidern wollte, schnitt er ihr sehr bestimmt das Wort ab.

„Ich will kein Wort dazu hören."

Narzissa wollte protestieren, aber irgendetwas machte sie sprachlos und das gefiel ihr nicht.

„Du bist mir so ähnlich, wie sonst niemand hier. Und deswegen weiß ich, dass du diesen ganzen Unsinn nicht nötig hast, weil du kein kleines Mädchen mehr bist."

„Wenigstens die Grundformen der Höflichkeit benötige ich." schleuderte Narzissa ihm eingeschnappt entgegen.

„Habe ich es je daran mangeln lassen?"

Nun, wenn sie es recht bedachte, nein das hatte er nie. Er war stets sehr höflich zu ihr gewesen. Trotzdem, das Gefühl unterlegen zu sein, das blieb.

„Sag ruhig, was du denkst. Das ist wesentlich erfrischender, als belangloser Smalltalk." ermutigte er sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das hier gefallen soll."

„Niemandem gefällt es beim ersten Mal."

Was für ein erstes Mal? Wovon sprach er überhaupt? Darauf wusste sie nichts zu erwidern und nippte hoheitsvoll an ihrem Glas, um beschäftigt zu sein.

Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Lucius ein Stück näher gerückt war.

„Gehst du öfters hier hin?" erkundigte sie sich.

„Manchmal. Ich mag die Zypressen."

„Das sah mir aber in unserer Kräuterkundestunde gar nicht so aus."

„Warum soll ich sie malen? Ich weiß doch, wie sie aussehen. Ich mag keine unsinnigen Sachen."

„Mh... Da hast du wohl recht."

„Viele Dinge sind unsinnig, die wir hier machen."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Das hier. Wir wissen doch Beide, worauf es hinaus läuft..."


	4. Chapter 4

„Und worauf sollte das hinauslaufen?"

Lucius machte eine vage Geste. „Das sind Dinge, die ein Gentleman nicht ausspricht."

Narzissa schnaubte. „Natürlich. Und dennoch denkt er offenbar an nichts anderes."

Lucius lachte. „Welcher Mann tut das nicht?"

Narzissa hatte keine Ahnung, was andere Männer so dachten, doch Lucius wirkte einfach bedrohlich auf sie, wenn er so sprach.

„Ich möchte gehen." sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Vielleicht später. Ich habe dir noch nicht erlaubt zu gehen."

„Ich brauche deine Erlaubnis nicht."

„Aber sie ist dir wichtig."

Narzissa raffte das letzte bisschen Mut zusammen, das sie aufbringen konnte und erhob sich. „Es ist genug, Lucius. Du hattest deine Chance und ich möchte mich nicht noch einmal mit dir treffen. Auf wiedersehen."

Sein Lachen trieb sie schneller als gewollt aus dem Gewächshaus.

..::~::..

Beim Frühstück wirkte Narzissa eigentümlich leer und auch auf ihre Hausaufgaben konnte sie sich heute nicht konzentrieren. Was war gestern nur geschehen? Wie hatte sie sich überhaupt darauf einlassen können, mit ihm zu gehen? Sie wusste doch wie er war und er hatte sie nicht enttäuscht, er war selbstsicher wie eh und je gewesen und am Schluss hatte er sie schlichtweg ausgelacht. Das nagte an ihr, denn ihr Abgang hätte um einiges Selbstsicherer sein können, doch Lucius schaffte es immer, Dinge zu sagen, die sie nervös machten. Ein furchtbarer Mensch. Sie war wirklich froh, dass sie nach den Prüfungen nach Bedford Hall zurückkehren würde, dem Sommersitz der Blacks.

Sie hatte sich ebenfalls geweigert, Celeste über ihr Treffen Auskunft zu geben und nun war Celeste ziemlich böse auf sie und Narzissa musste den Tag alleine verbringen. Das fiel ihr gar nicht so leicht, denn sie fürchtete immer wieder, dass Lucius sich ihr anschließen würde, doch dieser verhielt sich nun noch seltsamer als vorher, denn er schenkte ihr nicht einen Blick. Als sie ihn auf dem Flur grüßte, da erwiderte er den Gruß nicht und als sie sichtbar alleine in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte, da hatte er auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht. Eigentlich war das zwar ein Grund zu jubeln, aber Narzissa verstand dieses Verhalten einfach nicht.

So saß sie nun ziemlich verunsichert im Schatten der Bäume und grübelte über ihren Verwandlungsunterlagen stumpf vor sich hin.

Celeste kam schließlich zu ihr rüber gelaufen und Narzissa war dankbar dafür, dass ihre Freundin am Ende doch noch zurück gekommen war.

„Also schön, reden wir eben nicht darüber, sag mir nur ob ihr euch noch mal trefft."

„Nein. Eher sterbe ich."

„Habt ihr euch...?", doch Narzissa schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Um Himmels Willen, nein."

„Hat er es versucht?"

„Nein."

„Aber dann war das ja ein ganz schön langweiliges Treffen. So ein paar Küsse machen das ganze viel spannender." lachte Celeste.

„Spannender? Ich würde es _ekliger _nennen. Lucius Malfoy ist so ziemlich der letzte Mann den ich küssen werde."

„Dann hast du ja jetzt freie Bahn für Plan B." rief Celeste begeistert.

„Plan B?"

„Wir hatten doch abgemacht, dass du mit einem Gryffindor ausgehst, wenn Lucius dir nicht gefällt."

„Na so weit kommt es noch." grollte Narzissa und tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Aber Frank Longbottom mag dich ziemlich gern."

„Ich habe nie mehr als vier Worte mit ihm gewechselt."

„Deine Eltern wären begeistert, wenn du mit ihm ausgehst. Immerhin ist er ein Reinblüter, wenn auch in Gryffindor." überlegte Celeste immer noch mit Eifer.

„Ich fände es viel besser, wenn ich auch von ihm begeistert wäre. Komm schon, Frank Longbottom ist nun wahrlich keine tolle Partie."

„Ach, Zissy es ist so schwierig einen Mann für dich zu finden." seufzte die Freundin.

„Ich finde mir einfach selbst einen." murrte Narzissa und klappte ihre Bücher zusammen. Mit Celeste an ihrer Seite konnte sie das Lernen für heute sowieso vergessen.

..::~::..

Narzissa hatte das Quidditchspiel vollkommen vergessen, um so überraschter war sie, als Celeste sie sehr früh weckte und einen Schal in der Farbe der Slytherins schwenkte.

„Los komm, wir müssen unsere Mannschaft unterstützen."

„Aber doch nicht so früh." nuschelte sie in ihr Kissen und hätte alles dafür gegeben, noch eine Weile weiter zu schlafen, doch Celeste zerrte an ihrer Decke.

„Ich will bessere Plätze als beim letzten Mal. Ich möchte sehen, wie wir Ravenclaw den Hintern versohlen."

„Na schön." murrte Narzissa und schlurfte betont langsam ins Badezimmer. Quidditch. Da gab es viel zu viel Lucius. Mittlerweile war sie zornig auf ihn. Erst bekniete er sie um ein Date und dann ignorierte er sie? Das konnte er mit seinen anderen albernen Hühnern machen, aber nicht mit Narzissa Black. Sie würde sich von ihm nicht aus der Bahn werfen lassen, oh nein. Er würde sie beim nächsten Mal gar nicht ignorieren können.

Narzissa riss die Türen ihres Kleiderschranks auf. Er wollte ein Kleid? Bitte, dann sollte er es bekommen. Und sie würde ihn den ganzen Tag ignorieren. Vielleicht merkte er dann, wie verrückt sein Verhalten war.

Celeste staunte nicht schlecht, als Narzissa in dem grünen Kleid aus dem Badezimmer trat.

„Steht dir gut." sagte sie anerkennend, als Narzissa sich noch den silbern grünen Schal um den Hals schlang.

„Soll es auch." antwortete Narzissa. Ihr Kampfgeist war jetzt geweckt.

„Lass mich raten... es ist für..." kichernd verstaute Celeste ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Manteltasche, traute sich aber trotzdem nicht den Namen auszusprechen, denn sie wusste, wie zickig Narzissa auf diese Anspielungen reagierte.

„Ja, es ist für Lucius." sagte Narzissa jedoch, sehr zu Celestes Verwunderung.

„Bist du krank?" fragte sie besorgt.

..::~::..

An diesem wunderbar wolkenlosen Tag hatte sich die ganze Schule auf dem Quidditchfeld versammelt und Narzissa stand mit Celeste in der ersten Reihe und feuerte die Slytherins an. Es stand schon nach kurzer Zeit siebzig zu zehn für Slytherin und ihre Hausgenossen machten sich jetzt schon keine Gedanken mehr um den Ausgang des Spiels, zu eindeutig war die grüne Überlegenheit.

Und Narzissa musste zugeben, dass Lucius der Quidditchumhang ausnehmend gut stand. Jetzt verstand sie ein wenig besser, was die anderen Mädchen an den Quidditchspielern fanden, denn die Uniform ließ jeden der jungen Männer größer wirken und eine würdevollere Haltung einnehmen. Warum das so war, das konnte sie zwar nicht erklären, aber es machte ihr Spaß zuzusehen.


	5. Chapter 5

„Lestrange punktet, damit steht es achtzig zu zehn für Slytherin." erklangt die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Edgar Carlisle, dem Stadionsprecher aus Hufflepuff.

Narzissa und die restlichen Slytherins brachen auf der Tribüne in Jubel aus. Das konnte Ravenclaw kaum noch retten.

„Wenn wir Ravenclaw schlagen, haben wir beste Chancen auf den Quidditchpokal." sagte Eliza zu ihrer Linken und Celeste stimmte in die Jubelrufe mit ein, als der Slytherin Torhüter einen besonders schwierigen Ball von Ravenclaws Kapitän hielt.

Die Sucher schossen plötzlich an ihnen vorbei und Narzissa hatte ihn ebenfalls gesehen: der kleine goldene Schnatz umflatterte die Füße der Ravenclaw Torstangen. Soweit sie sehen konnte, gab es dort unten eine fürchterliche Rangelei, dann krachten beide Sucher mit einem ekelhaften Geräusch auf den Boden. Ein Klatscher schoss heran und traf Lucius Arm, während er auf dem Boden lag, doch den Schnatz hielt er fest in der Linken.

„Slytherin gewinnt mit zweihundertdreißig zu zehn!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, denn beide Sucher rührten sich nicht.

„Das war ein böses Fowlspiel." rief Celeste mit erstickter Stimme. „Sie waren doch beide schon am Boden."

Narzissa rührte sich nicht. Denn sie wollte nicht vor all den anderen Schülern zugeben, dass sie sich um Lucius sorgte. Der Unfall hatte übel ausgesehen und Narzissa war vor Angst kreidebleich geworden.

Mrs Willow, die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts eilte auf das Spielfeld, begleitet von ihrer Heilerin im Praktikum Miss Pomfrey und gab rasche Anweisungen. Immer noch rührte sich keiner der Beiden.

..::~::..

Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum war die Stimmung bedrückt. Keiner der Anwesenden wollte sich so richtig über den Sieg freuen, denn beide Sucher waren immer noch im Krankenflügel und einzelne Gerüchte über Koma und Genickbruch machten die Runde.

Narzissa schnaubte verächtlich, als Celeste ihr diese Neuigkeiten mitteilte. Was für einem heuchlerischen Haus sie doch angehörte. Wäre der Slytherinsucher nicht beteiligt, hätten sie Witze gerissen und das Schauspiel theatralisch nachgeahmt. Zum ersten Mal schämte sie sich, eine Slytherin zu sein.

Sie gestand sich zwar die Sorge um Lucius ein, doch tat ihr auch der Sucher der Ravenclaws, Eric Walken leid. Und so saß sie, wie die anderen auch, am Kaminfeuer und sprach kein Wort. Was hatte sie zuletzt zu Lucius gesagt? Vermutlich irgend etwas Gemeines. Das tat ihr wirklich Leid.

„Wenn du es nicht mehr aushältst, geh hoch zum Krankenflügel." flüsterte Celeste ihr zu, nachdem sie Narzissa eine Weile beobachtet hatte.

„Was soll ich denn nicht mehr aushalten?" fragte sie betont gleichgültig.

„Du bist seit dem Quidditchspiel kreidebleich und deine Hände zittern, wenn du still sitzt."

„Ich finde es eben schlimm, dass sich zwei Leute schwer verletzt haben."

„Du findest es schlimm, dass dein Liebster sich beinahe den Hals gebrochen hat." grinste Celeste.

„Er ist nicht mein Liebster und ich finde das Ganze überhaupt nicht lustig." zischte Narzissa. „Aber um deine Neugier zu befriedigen, werde ich gerne hoch gehen um zu fragen."

Mit hoch erhobenem Haupt ging sie von dannen. Allerdings, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, war das eine ziemlich schlechte Lüge gewesen.

So stieg sie verlegen hinauf zum Krankenflügel von Hogwarts und klopfte zaghaft an die Tür.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung öffnete Professor Slughorn die große Eichentür. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, meine liebe Narzissa?" fragte er freundlich.

„Sir, ich wollte nur wissen, wie es den beiden Suchern geht. Die anderen würden gerne wissen, wie es um sie steht und na, ja..." ihr versagte die Stimme. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mir vielleicht darüber Auskunft geben dürfen. Lucius..."

„Sagen Sie das doch gleich, mein Kind." er wandte sich nach hinten. „Mr. Malfoy, Ihre Freundin ist da und möchte Sie gerne sehen. Ziehen Sie sich schnell etwas über."

„Ich bin nicht..." wollte Narzissa protestieren, doch Slughorn schob sie sofort hinein.

„Ich lasse Sie für ein paar Minuten allein." sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Aber dass mir nachher keine Klagen über Sie beide kommen." Damit war er auch schon aus der Tür und Narzissa mit Lucius allein.

Peinlich berührt trat sie an sein Bett, doch Lucius war schon wieder in der Lage, sie ziemlich unverhohlen anzugrinsen.

„Meine Freundin?" sagte er spöttisch. „Ich mag den Klang davon."

„Wo ist Walken?" fragte Narzissa, die es vorgezogen hatte, seine

„St. Mungos." antwortete er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

Narzissa war nicht entgangen, dass sein anderer Arm in einer Schlinge lag.

„Jetzt aber mal Schluss mit den Artigkeiten. Ziehst du es also vor, wieder mit mir zu sprechen?"

„Du hast mich ignoriert." ereiferte sie sich.

„Ja. Zur Strafe. Ich hoffe es war dir eine Lehre."

Dieses vergnügte Glitzern in seinen Augen machte sie krank. „Es war keine Lehre, es war eine Wohltat."

„Dann sag mir doch, meine kleine Narzissa, warum bist du dann hier?"

Darauf wusste sie nichts zu erwidern und schwieg verstockt.

„Ich habe mir sorgen um Walken gemacht" antwortete sie störrisch.

„Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, und ich sage es dir kein zweites Mal: Spar dir deine Lügen bei mir." Das Glitzern aus seinen Augen war verschwunden und er wirkte kalt wie Eis.

„Schön." gab Narzissa zu. „Ich habe mich um dich gesorgt."

„Das ist doch mal ein guter Anfang. Setz dich."

„Nein, danke."

„Ich habe gesagt setz dich."

Narzissa kam der Aufforderung nach und ließ sich am Ende des Bettes nieder. „Tut es noch weh?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Nein. Mrs Willow kann so etwas innerhalb von ein paar Minuten heilen. Sie hat mich nur gezwungen eine Nacht hier zu bleiben, weil die Schlafmittel ziemlich stark sind."

„Dann kann es ja gar nicht so schlimm sein, wie du tust." gab sie spöttisch zurück.

„Ist es auch nicht. Aber es reichte, um dich her zu locken. Das soll mir erst mal genügen."

„Du bist furchtbar, weißt du das?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das." Jetzt lachte er wieder, doch sein Lachen berührte nicht die Augen. Narzissa hatte das Gefühl, dass er niemals seinen Gefühlen nachgab. Nur denen, die er sorgsam einstudiert hatte und nun an ihr erprobte.

„Wie steht es mit einem zweiten Date?" fragte er plötzlich.

„Warum sollte ich das auch nur in Erwägung ziehen?" fragte sie und wollte gerade aufstehen, doch Lucius war erstaunlich flink für jemanden, der gerade vom Himmel gefallen war, er griff nach ihrem Arm und ließ sie nicht los. Sein Griff war hart und er tat ihr weh, doch Narzissas Protest unterdrückte er sofort.

„Zier dich nicht so, das steht dir nicht gut."

„Lass mich sofort los." zischte sie.

„Nein. Ich habe noch etwas nachzuholen."

Narzissas Herz begann wie verrückt zu klopfen, als Lucius nach ihrem Kinn griff und sie dazu zwang, ihn anzusehen. Sie war zu keiner Regung mehr fähig und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen auf das, was da kommen musste.

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben" sagte er mit einer sehr viel sanfteren Stimme, die sie gar nicht von ihm kannte. Ob das wohl der Mann hinter der Maske war? Sie wusste es nicht und in diesem Moment wollte sie es auch nicht wissen. Eigentlich wollte sie nur... ja, was wollte sie eigentlich?

Lucius Gesicht war dem Ihren jetzt ganz nah, sie konnte die feinen Bartstoppeln auf seinem Kinn erkennen und die kleinen Fältchen an seinen Augen, die ihm ein wenig von seiner Kälte nahmen und sein Gesicht von nahem freundlicher erscheinen ließen.

Ihre Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und plötzlich stieg der Wunsch in ihr hoch, dass er sie endlich küssen möge. Wie konnte er sie nur so hinhalten? Er sah sie immer noch auf diese eigenartige Weise an und jetzt fühlte Narzissa wieder diesen furchtbaren Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Was tat er nur mit ihr, dass sie sich wie ein pubertierendes Mädchen aufführte? Das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr.

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich (lachte er über sie?), als er sagte: „Küss mich, Narzissa."

Und in diesem verfluchten Moment tat sie es und noch viel schlimmer, sie hatte sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als es endlich zu tun.

Sie genoss seine fordernden Lippen und seine warme Haut auf Ihrer, als plötzlich die Tür aufgeschoben wurde.

„Verzeihung." nuschelte Professor Slughorn und schloss die Türe wieder, doch Narzissa wich vor Lucius zurück, der sie immer noch mit diesem furchtbaren Lächeln ansah. Sie fühlte, wie die Röte ihr ins Gesicht stieg und wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Ein bisschen Küssen schadet doch niemanden." sagte er unbekümmert und lachte. „Da brauchst du gar nicht rot werden."

„Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen." murmelte sie und vermied es ihn anzusehen.

„Natürlich hättest du. Und es wurde verdammt noch mal auch Zeit."

In diesem Moment hasste sie ihn, seine Selbstgefälligkeit, seine Arroganz, seine ganze widerliche Art, die ihm auf unheimliche Weise eine Macht über sie verlieh, die sie nicht verstand.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du jetzt gehen."

Das ließ sich Narzissa nicht zweimal sagen und sie verließ betont langsam das Krankenzimmer, sodass es nicht nach einer Flucht aussah.


	6. Chapter 6

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lucius Malfoy aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, denn Narzissa begegnete ihm Tags darauf im Flur auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung, doch er hatte nicht viel mehr als ein anzügliches Lächeln für sie übrig und ging, gefolgt von Lestrange und Avery seiner Wege und so zog Narzissa es vor, ihm erst einmal eine Weile aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er machte sie rasend, auf vielerlei Arten und sie hatte sich nicht entschieden, ob das etwas Gutes war, oder nicht. Der verdammte Kuss spuckte ihr permanent durch den Kopf und sie konnte kaum die Augen schließen, ohne dann Lucius spöttisches Lächeln vor sich zu sehen und seine weichen Lippen noch einmal zu fühlen.

Aufgrund ihrer Tagträume handelte sie sich in Verwandlung einen Tadel ein und ausgerechnet wegen ihr wurden Slytherin fünf Punkte abgezogen, so verabschiedete sie sich nach dem Unterricht mit den Worten, dass ihr nicht Wohl sei, und zog sich in den Schlafsaal zurück, wo sie den Rest des Tages verbringen wollte. Jedenfalls war das ihr ursprünglicher Plan gewesen, doch wie das Leben es nun einmal will, wurde daraus gar nichts, denn Celeste kam nach dem Mittagessen die Treppe hinauf gepoltert und rief nach ihr.

„Ich bin hier." antwortete sie und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf.

Celeste war ein wenig atemlos, sie schien den ganzen Weg hinauf gerannt zu sein.

„Wir haben unsere Prüfungstermine." rief sie und wedelte mit einem Pergament in der Hand.

Narzissas Stimmung sank. Prüfungen, bei ihrer aktuellen Stimmung. Sie hatte sich so sehr auf die Sache mit Lucius konzentriert, dass all ihre Lernpläne in den Hintergrund getreten waren.

Sie überflog das Pergament. Das waren gerade mal vier Wochen, die sie noch hatte, um den Stoff zu wiederholen.

„Wie soll ich das nur alles schaffen?" jammerte sie. „Mutter wird ausrasten, wenn ich keine guten Ergebnisse mit nach Hause bringe."

„Da musst du Lucius wohl mal versetzen." grinste Celeste, während Narzissa sie stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Warum soll ich ihn versetzen? Ich habe dir gestern schon gesagt, dass ich mich nicht mehr mit ihm treffen werde."

„Die ganze Schule spricht aber über nichts Anderes."

Narzissa überlegte. Das passte gar nicht zu Lucius. Aber Slughorn... natürlich. Der freute sich ja immer, wenn seine Schützlinge ein Techtelmechtel anzettelten und er wurde auch nie müde der Klasse in Zaubertränke eine Abhandlung darüber zu halten und er scherzte gerne über die Tändeleien zwischen den Hogwarts Schülern.

„Wie peinlich." murmelte sie und Celeste fing an zu lachen. „Er ist doch keine schlechte Partie, wofür schämst du dich?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist mir einfach unangenehm." Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Plan zu.

„Wir müssen dringend für Zaubertränke üben. Und du musst mir deine Notizen von Verwandlung geben, ich habe heute kein Wort mitgeschrieben."

..::~::..

Als Narzissa an diesem schwülen Abend als Letzte in der Bibliothek saß, da hatte sie Lucius endlich aus ihren Gedanken verbannt. Einige wenige Gryffindors saßen an dem weiter entfernten Tisch zu ihrer linken, doch niemand sagte ein Wort. Alle Schüler waren nervös und die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern kühlte langsam ab. Und Narzissa hätte schwören können, dass Eliza erst vor ein paar Stunden sich von einem Ravenclaw in Alte Runen hatte helfen lassen.

Am schlimmsten waren die ZAG und UTZ Schüler dran. Diese konnte man am nervösen Zucken und den immer tiefer werdenden Augenringen erkennen. Narzissa war froh, dass sie erst im nächsten Jahr ihren UTZ machte, doch nichtsdestoweniger hatte sie natürlich genau so Prüfungen und vor allem die in ihren UTZ Kursen würden schwierig werden. Und diese furchtbaren Verwandlungszauber. Sie konnte sich einfach nichts mehr merken, ihr Gehirn war nur noch eine breiige Masse, die in ihrem Kopf umher wackelte. Wusste der Himmel, wieso sie jetzt an Wackelpudding denken musste, ihr Verstand spielte ihr mittlerweile schon Streiche.

Sie hörte es ein lautes Krachen und das Geräusch von fallenden Büchern. Sie sah von ihren Blättern auf und erkannte Frank Longbottom der hastig ein paar Bücher von Boden aufklaubte.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte sie.

„Lass nur, das schaffe ich auch alleine." Er lächelte sie freundlich an.

Während er die Bücher dieses Mal vorsichtiger einsortierte betrachtete er Narzissas Pergament neugierig.

„Hast du Schwierigkeiten mit dem Inanimatus Zauber?"

Narzissa seufzte. Eigentlich konnte sie seine Hilfe auch annehmen, immerhin war Frank der Beste in ihrer Klasse, wenn es um Verwandlung ging.

„Ja." gestand sie. „Ich bin zu dumm für diese Handbewegung." ein wenig ungelenk fuchtelte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab herum.

„Quatsch." erklärte er. „Du konzentrierst dich nur einfach nicht richtig. Sieh mal her." Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf die kleine Topfpflanze, an der Narzissa den ganzen Abend geübt hatte. „Anima!" Die Blütenblätter hoben sich und einige ungelenke Bewegungen später hatte sich die kleine Pflanze aus ihrem Topf befreit.

„Wie hübsch." rief Narzissa. Sie mochte solche kleinen Kunststücke.

„Inanima!" rief Frank und die zitternden Blätter erstarrten und verwelkten in Sekundenschnelle. „Hast du gesehen, wie ich es gemacht habe? Du musst nicht mit dem ganzen Arm zaubern, sondern aus dem Handgelenk."

„Anima." Die kleine Pflanze veränderte ihre Farbe, doch sie bewegte sich nicht.

„Ach, es ist hoffnungslos." knurrte Narzissa die Pflanze an.

„Blödsinn. Versuch es noch einmal."

„Anima." sagte Narzissa jetzt lauter, doch scheinbar war ihre Handbewegung jetzt richtig gewesen, denn die Pflanze wedelte mit ihren Blättern und drohte Narzissa nun mit einer kleinen Faust die sie aus einem Ast gebildet hatte.

Narzissa lachte und stupste die Topfpflanze mit ihrem Zauberstab an. „Die sind so hübsch. Ich hätte gerne eine, die sich bewegt für mein Fensterbrett."

„Da brauchst du einen ziemlich starken Zauber für. Du musst sie dauerhaft verwandeln und das ist gar nicht so einfach." erklärte er ihr. „Versuch es jetzt anders herum." riet er ihr.

„Inanima." Die Topfpflanze hörte auf ihr mit der Faust zu drohen, doch sie verwelkte nicht.

„Noch einmal." ermutigte er sie.

„Inanima." Endlich ließ die Pflanze die Blätter hängen und färbe sich bräunlich.

„Danke, Frank." sagte sie und meinte es auch so. Er hatte ihr uneigennützig geholfen und das war Narzissa von ihren Slytherin Mitschülern nicht gewohnt. Ein Slytherin tat nichts ohne ein Motiv. Es war eine wohltuende Erfahrung und Narzissas Laune besserte sich augenblicklich. „Du hast mir das viel besser erklären können als Professor Slyver."

Franks Wangen nahmen ein leichtes Rot an, doch er überspielte das. „Es ist aber wirklich nicht schwer. Das hätte dir sicher auch jeder Andere erklären können."

„Ich fand es trotzdem nett, dass du es gemacht hast." antwortete sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich werde noch ein wenig weiter Arbeiten. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, frag mich einfach." sagte er und wies auf den Tisch hinter sich. „Wir sitzen fast immer da hinten."

„Das werde ich." nickte Narzissa und stand auf. Das musste für heute genügen. So nahm sie die kleine Topfpflanze mit sich, hängte sich ihre Tasche um und betrat den Flur. Die Lampen vor der Bibliothek verstrahlten ein warmes Licht in dem düsteren Gang und Narzissa betrachtete ihre kleine Pflanze. Wenn sie nur auch so einen guten Zauber zustande bringen würde.

„Ich glaube wir Beide haben noch etwas zu klären." hörte sie Lucius Stimme. Er lehnte lässig an der Wand gegenüber und seine Augen verschlangen sie förmlich. Doch noch etwas anderes las sie in seinem Gesicht: Zorn.

„Was denn?" sagte sie mit neutraler Stimme.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn mein Mädchen mit Dummköpfen flirtet."

Und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs entwich die kleine Pflanze aus ihren Armen und flog auf ihn zu. Sie erstarrte in der Luft und schwebte nun vor Lucius Händen.

„Du hast mich belauscht?" fragte sie zornig.

„Man konnte euch kaum nicht belauschen." entgegnete er ausweichend. Das erste Mal, dass sie Unsicherheit bei ihm erkennen konnte. Er griff nach der Blume und hielt sie nun in seinen langen Fingern, mit denen er sonst den Schnatz fing.

„Ich hätte gerne meine Pflanze zurück." sagte sie schneidend.

„Vielleicht kannst du sie dir verdienen."

Narzissa hätte ihn am liebsten geohrfeigt, doch das traute sie sich nicht.

„Vielleicht bist du aber auch nicht das, was ich in dir gesehen habe. Dann kannst du sie dir gar nicht mehr verdienen."

Achtlos ließ er den kleinen Topf auf den Boden fallen, der zu tausend Stücken zerbarst.

Erschrocken wollte sich Narzissa danach bücken, doch Blick sagte ihr, dass dies das Falscheste war, was sie in diesem Moment tun konnte.

„Lass es dir eine Lehre sein. Ich erteile jede Lektion nur ein einziges Mal."

..::~::..

_Ja, heute war ich fleißig und habe zwei Kapitel geschafft, gestern sogar noch eins für „Another Love I would abuse". Momentan klappt es einfach sehr gut. Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews (bin ganz erstaunt, ich bin sonst gar nicht so Reviewverwöhnt, es motiviert mich sehr von euch zu hören, da schreibt man gleich dreimal so schnell :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Narzissa war den Tränen nahe, als sie die Zimmertüre ihres Schlafsaals hinter sich schloss. Mit pochendem Herzen sank sie hinter der Tür zu Boden und begann hemmungslos zu Schluchzen. Warum tat er ihr das an? Konnte er sie nicht einfach in Frieden lassen? Sie wollte ihn nie wieder sehen und hoffte nur, dass sie ihm nie wieder alleine begegnen musste. Nicht auszudenken, was er sich dieses Mal für eine Strafe einfallen ließ. Narzissa wollte nicht bestraft werden, sie wollte, dass er freundlich zu ihr war. Aber warum wollte sie nur, dass er überhaupt bei ihr war? Er gab ihr eine eigentümliche Sicherheit und gleichzeitig brachte er diese immer wieder ins Wanken. Sie hasste sich dafür.

Wütend schleuderte sie ihre Tasche von sich und vergrub den blonden Schopf auf ihren Knien. Am liebsten hätte sie alles in diesem Zimmer kurz und klein geschlagen.

„Scheiß Lucius." fluchte sie und trat nach ihrem Mäppchen, dass aus der Tasche gefallen war.

Klappernd rollte das kleine Etui unter Celestes Bett. Wenn die Prüfungen vorbei sind, sagte sie sich, musst du ihn erst einmal lange Zeit nicht sehen. Das brachte ihr zwar ein wenig Trost aber schürte auch ihre Unruhe.

Sie hätte gerne ihre kleine Topfpflanze zurück geholt, sie musste immer noch auf dem Boden der Bibliothek liegen, doch sie traute sich nicht mehr runter. Wie grausam konnte ein Mensch nur sein? Er musste gesehen haben, dass ihr der kleine Zaubertrick gefallen hatte und nur aus Bosheit hatte er ihr das dumme Ding abgenommen. Vermutlich weil er ihr selbst noch nie eine solche Freude gemacht hatte. Was für ein Stümper in Sachen Mädchen, dachte sie verächtlich.

Sie stemmte sich hoch und öffnete die Türe, sie war fest entschlossen, sich das kleine Stück Zauberkunst zurück zu holen, egal wie viel Angst sie vor Lucius hatte.

Vorsichtig schlich sie die Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sah, dass niemand sich dort drinnen befand. Sie seufzte vor Erleichterung und rannte die letzten Stufen hinab und wollte gerade zur Türe hasten, als ihr Blick auf den runden Tisch an der Eingangspforte fiel.

Da stand ihre kleine Pflanze, unversehrt mit einer kleinen Karte und bewegte sich zu ihrem Erstaunen, wie Frank es ihr beschrieben hatte. Verwundert trat Narzissa an den Tisch heran und berührte die grünen Blätter, die unter ihren Fingern erschauderten.

„Meine Güte." flüsterte sie und musste Lächeln, obwohl sie sich wahrhaft elend fühlte. Die Karte war nur ein kleiner Streifen Pappe, doch für sie war es in dem Moment das wertvollste Stück Papier auf der Welt.

..::~::..

„_Ich weiß nicht, ob mir der Zauber geglückt ist,_

_aber er hat dann funktioniert, wenn du jetzt lächelst."_

..::~::..

Erstaunt drehte Narzissa die Pappe erwartungsvoll um, doch kein Hinweis befand sich unter diesen netten Zeilen. Das konnte gar nicht von Lucius sein, überlegte sie. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass Frank ihren Streit gehört hatte und die Scherben gesehen hatte, nachdem er die Bibliothek verlassen hatte.

Ängstlich sah Narzissa sich um, als ob Lucius gleich wieder auftauchen und ihr das kleine Ding erneut wegnehmen würde und nahm es vorsichtig von dem Tisch hinunter.

..::~::..

„Sie haben noch drei Minuten."

Hecktisch kritzelte Narzissa die letzte Antwort auf ihr Pergament. Ihre furchtbar kleine Minischrift zierte nun bereits das dritte Pergament und sie hoffte, alle Antworten korrekt wiedergegeben zu haben. Zaubertränke war einfach ein verflucht schweres Fach und immer wieder vielen ihr ein paar Dinge ein, die sie noch ergänzen konnte.

Zwei Tische links von ihr mühte sich Celeste an ihrem letzten Absatz und rieb sich sorgenvoll das Gesicht. Celeste war schon immer schlechter als sie in Zaubertränke gewesen.

Die letzten Sandkörner rieselten durch das große Stundenglas, man munkelte ein Erbstück von Salazar Slytherin selbst, denn seine Schlangen zierten das staubige Glas.

Direkt vor ihr saß Lucius Malfoy und schien mit seinem Aufsatz bereits fertig zu sein, er hatte seine Feder zur Seite gelegt und streckte sich.

Der kleine, untersetzte Prüfer sah den letzten Sandkörnern beim fallen zu, dann rief er: „Federn weg, die Zeit ist um." Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und raschelnd flogen die Pergamente auf sein Pult. „Ich hoffe es ist ihnen allen wohl ergangen. Sie können nun ihre Freizeit genießen."

Scharrend wurden die Stühle zurück geschoben und die Schüler strömten hinaus ins Sonnenlicht.

Narzissa sah einige bedrückte Mienen; Unter ihnen auch Celeste, sodass sie hinüber eilte und sich am Arm ihrer Freundin einhakte. „Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

„Ganz furchtbar. Ich habe den Sud der lebenden Toten mit dem Animationstrank vertauscht und die Zutaten für Interruptia falsch aufgeschrieben."

„Das ist bestimmt nicht schlimm." versuchte Narzissa ihre Freundin zu trösten und wollte gerade den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum einschlagen, als jemand sie am Arm festhielt.

Als sie sich umdrehte, blickte sie in Lucius Malfoys kaltes Gesicht. „Komm mit." sagte er schlicht.

Narzissa ließ geradewegs den Arm von Celeste los und folgte Lucius, obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte es nie wieder zu tun.

Lucius stieß wahllos eine der Türen zu den Klassenzimmern auf, einer der Verwandlungsräume der nun leer stand, und zog sie hinein.

„So. Ich denke hier sind wir ungestört." Er zog ein Päckchen aus seiner Tasche und warf es ihr vor die Füße.

Fragend hob Narzissa es auf. „Was ist das?"

„Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass du solchen Schnickschnack magst. Ich hätte wohl nicht so grob zu dir sein sollen."

Auf eine Entschuldigung wartete Narzissa vergebens, doch sie wickelte das bräunliche Papier vorsichtig auseinander.

Eine kleine Schneekugel kam zum Vorschein, worin eine einzelne Blume auf und ab schwebte. Immer wieder blühte die kleine Pflanze auf und verwelkte augenblicklich wieder. Feiner Schnee wirbelte in der Kugel umher, obwohl Narzissa sie nicht geschüttelt hatte.

„Woher..." Doch Narzissa hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Das war so ziemlich das Letzte, womit sie gerechnet hatte und sie starrte immer noch die Blume an, die vor ihren Augen starb und wieder auflebte.

Lucius sah an ihr vorbei. Das schien wohl seine reichlich seltsame Art zu sein, um sich zu entschuldigen und das brachte Narzissa zum Schmunzeln.

„Das ist sehr nett von dir, Lucius." lachte sie leise. „Aber reichlich spät, findest du nicht?" Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen, ihn noch ein wenig zu reizen. Zu selten ging sie aus ihren Streitereien als Siegerin hervor. Diesen Moment musste sie auskosten.

„Übertreib es nicht." grollte er. „Es muss genügen. Was machst du in den Ferien?"

„Ich werde zu meiner Mutter nach Bedford Hall gehen." antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen, als sie das ausgesprochen hatte. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass er sie in den Ferien auch noch heimsuchte.

„Vielleicht treffen wir uns dort." sagte er unbeteiligt.

„Meine Mutter ist ziemlich streng." versuchte sie es, doch die Wahrheit war, dass Astraea Black vermutlich den roten Teppich ausrollen würde, um den edlen Spross von Abraxas Malfoy zu empfangen. Denn reinblütiger ging es kaum noch.

„Und wenn schon." wischte er ihren letzten Satz achtlos beiseite.

Erstaunlich sanft griff er nach ihrer Hand und küsste sie. „Bis bald, Narzissa."

..::~::..

Es regnete seit drei Tagen in Strömen. Missmutig betrachtete Narzissa den riesigen Park von Bedford Hall und ihr Fensterbrett, worauf die kleine Schneekugel und die sich immer noch regende Pflanze standen. Unglaublich, dass Frank diesen schwierigen Zauber gemeistert hatte. Und das nur, um ihr eine Freude zu machen.

In Bellatrix Zimmer nebenan ertönte furchtbare Musik und nur zu gerne hätte Narzissa ihr den Strom abgestellt. Bella hatte einen eigenartigen Geschmack und nahm keine Rücksicht auf sie und Andromeda. So mussten sie beide diese unsagbar nervige Musik hören, auch wenn Narzissa sich deswegen nie mit Andromeda verbündet hätte. Denn Andromeda verstand sie noch viel weniger als Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

Ihre Tage verliefen eintönig, sie mochte nicht recht rausgehen, obwohl sie den Park von Bedford wirklich liebte, doch in dieser regnerischen Landschaft herum zu schleichen verursachte ihr Kopfschmerzen. Ihre Mutter hatte nicht mehr als sonst für ihre Kinder übrig, sie traf lieber die vornehmen Damen im Salon und stellte die galante Gastgeberin dar. Hätte sie es vielleicht einmal nicht getan, wer weiß ob ihre Töchter ein anderes Schicksal ereilt hätte?

Narzissa wünschte sich beinahe, dass Lucius sie besuchen käme, dann wäre ihr Leben nicht mehr so langweilig. Alles war besser, als die düstere Stimmung im gar führnehmen Anwesen der Blacks. Andromeda hatte sie nur zaghaft begrüßt und sich die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen, während Narzissa sich ab und zu im mütterlichen Salon blicken ließ und bei den Damen saß. Welche Lobeshymnen würde sie sich beim Abendessen wohl anhören müssen? Die kleine Bella, die sich wie eine tadellose Dame aufführte.

Seufzend blätterte Narzissa in einem ihrer Schulbücher, doch das gleichmäßige Geräusch des Regens machte sie benommen.

Es klopfte an ihrer Türe. „Zissy." kreische Bellas unangenehme Stimme von draußen.

Narzissa machte keine Anstalten die Türe zu öffnen. „Was denn?"

„Mutter sagt du sollst zum Tee runter kommen. Wir haben Besuch."

Narzissa verdrehte die Augen. Der Besuch war ein Haufen kichernder Schreckschrauben, die Törtchen vernichteten und Wein in einem Zug tranken. „Ich komme gleich."

Sie warf ihr Buch auf die kleine Kommode und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Schneekugel. Jetzt sollte Lucius mal zeigen, wie ernst er es meinte, er sollte ihren Ritter auf dem weißen Pferd spielen und sie endlich befreien.

Hastig glättete sie sich die Haare und flitzte die Treppe hinunter.

Drinnen im Salon saß die erwartete Damenriege ihrer Mutter.

„Narzissa, wir rennen nicht im Haus herum." tadelte ihre Mutter mit kühler Stimme.

Narzissa kräuselte die Lippen doch sie ließ sich schweigend am Tisch neben Bellatrix nieder. Und verärgert registrierte sie, dass Andromedas Stuhl einmal mehr leer blieb. Andromeda durfte sich so etwas immer erlauben. Warum nicht sie?

Astraea Black hatte ihre Damen am Tisch zusammengetrommelt und Narzissa und Bellatrix lauschten nun schon zum xten Mal, wie Mrs Avery erzählte, wie sie einst mit ihrem Mann beim Zaubereiminister eingeladen war und natürlich durfte auch die Geschichte nicht fehlen, in der die alte Mrs Wilkes erzählte, wie sie ihren ersten Zauberstab gekauft hatte und vor lauter Aufregung beinahe das Bezahlen vergessen hätte.

Wie lustig, dachte Narzissa biestig und nahm ein Stück von der Haselnusstorte. War das alles, was solche Frauen taten? Den ganzen Tag schnattern? Furchtbar.

Auch Bellatrix schien das ganze ähnlich zu sehen, jedoch konnte sie ihre wahren Gefühle besser verbergen, denn alle Damen waren vernarrt in die feine Miss Bellatrix.

„Du musst unbedingt eine vorteilhafte Partie für Andromeda finden. Das Mädchen entgleitet dir noch." sagte gerade die korpulente Mrs Nott.

„Du hast so recht, meine Liebe. Die Mädchen wissen doch gar nicht was gut für sie ist, wenn erst einmal die ersten Hormone im Spiel sind." schaltete sich nun auch Mrs Avery ein.

„Aber, aber. Meine Mädchen werden alle respektable Ehen eingehen, es ist schließlich meine Pflicht dafür zu sorgen. Ist es nicht die Pflicht jeder Mutter?" sagte Astraea Black entschieden.

Die anwesenden Damen nickten und schnatterten wieder wild durcheinander, während sich Narzissa am liebsten in der Waldmeisterbowle ertränkt hätte, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand.

„Zissy trifft sich mit einem netten Jungen, nicht wahr Zissy?" meldete sich plötzlich Bellatrix zu Wort.

Diese kleine Mistkröte.

Ihre Mutter hob die Augenbrauen und setzte ihr Weinglas ab. „Mit wem denn, mein Schatz?" fragte sie Bellatrix, anstatt Narzissa.

„Mit Lucius Malfoy." krähte Bellatrix zufrieden.

Narzissa würde sich heute Nacht in ihr Zimmer schleichen und die Rotzgöre erwürgen. Sie lief rot an und täuschte einen Hustenanfall vor.

„Das ist doch wunderbar. Lucius Malfoy ist immerhin der Sohn von Abraxas Malfoy, du könntest ihn einmal hierhin einladen, Narzissa."

„Vielleicht." stammelte sie, auch wenn sie gerade am liebsten Harakiri begangen hätte.

„Bella trifft sich mit Rodolphus Lestrange." gab Narzissa zurück, weil ihr nichts besseres einfiel.

Astraeas Blick wurde schneidend und vor ihrem versammelten Teekränzchen packte sie Bellatrix ziemlich unsanft an den langen, dunklen Haaren. „Ist das die Wahrheit, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix wagte es nicht zu schreien, doch unter ihren langen schwarzen Strähnen funkelte sie Narzissa wütend an, doch beantwortete die Frage dennoch wahrheitsgemäß: „Ja, Mutter."

„Und was habe ich dir über Jungs gesagt?"

Narzissa kannte den Grundsatz ihrer Mutter genau: Kein Rendezvous vor dem fünfzehnten Geburtstag.

Bellatrix wiederholte den Grundsatz.

„Dann verschwindest du wohl besser auf deinem Zimmer, junge Dame." Doch dann wandte sich ihr Zorn gegen Narzissa. „Und du genau so. Denk einmal darüber nach, was man von Petzliesen halten wird."

Schweigend verließ Narzissa die Damenrunde.

..::~::..

Narzissa hielt sich die Ohren zu, als Bellatrix bestraft wurde, doch die Schreie der Schwester drangen durch ihr Kissen und klingelten in ihrem Kopf. Vermutlich würde ihre Mutter gleich zu ihr hinüber kommen, um sie für ihr vorlautes Mundwerk zu strafen. Seit ihr Vater gestorben war, hatte sich ihre Mutter immer mehr zu einem Hausdrachen entwickelt und mittlerweile empfand Narzissa ihr Verhalten als abstoßend. Das hatte nichts mehr mit einer Mutter zu tun, die sich um die Zukunft ihrer Kinder sorgte, sondern mit einer verbitterten Frau, die die Witwenkleidung als guten Vorwand nahm, ihre sadistische Ader nach Außen hin zu verbergen.

Narzissa hasste ihre Mutter und als sie jetzt durch die Tür trat, hätte sie nichts lieber getan, als ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

„Zeig mir deine Hände." befahl sie mit strenger Stimme.

Narzissa gehorchte. Sie wusste was geschah, wenn sie es nicht tat und streckte die Hände aus.

Der Stock sauste nieder und Narzissa biss sich auf die Lippen, um ihre Schreie zu unterdrücken. Sie würde ihrer Mutter nicht die Genugtuung geben, sie weinen zu sehen, oder kindisch zu schreien, wie Bella.

Als ihre Mutter den Stock endlich sinken ließ, waren Narzissas Hände rot und an einigen Stellen aufgeplatzt, doch sie verbarg sie hinter ihrem Rücken und sah ihre Mutter ausdruckslos an.

„Du hast übrigens Post." teilte ihre Mutter ihr mit.

Natürlich war der Brief schon aufgerissen worden, und ihre Mutter hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, es zu verbergen, sie empfand es als selbstverständlich, die Post ihrer Töchter zu durchstöbern.

Achtlos warf Astraea den Brief auf den Boden und verließ Narzissas Zimmer.

Narzissa bückte sich nach dem Brief und mit zittrigen Fingern las sie den Absender: Lucius Malfoy.Ihre blutenden Hände hinterließen Abdrücke auf dem dunklen Pergament, als sie sich zu Boden sinken lies, um seinen Brief zu lesen.

..::~::..

„_Meine liebe Narzissa,_

_Auch wenn du es nicht weißt, so sehen wir uns doch am vierten dieses Monats. _

_Muss ich noch einmal um das Kleid bitten? Ich glaube du kennst die Antwort darauf. _

_Ich erwarte dich um sieben Uhr im Park von Malfoy Manor._

_Bis dahin solltest du dir klarmachen, was du von deinem Leben erwartest. _

_Denn ich werde dich nur ein einziges Mal danach fragen._

_Lucius Malfoy"_

..::~::..

Das klang gleichzeitig vertraut, doch auf befremdlich. „Meine liebe Narzissa". Wie seltsam das Klang. Was sie sich von ihrem Leben erhoffte? Alles, doch vor allem wollte sie weit fort von ihrer Mutter und ihren Schwestern. Sie wollte irgendwohin, wo sie sich geborgen fühlte. Aber sie war sich niemals sicher, ob sie das bei Lucius tat. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nur in dem Moment wirklich glücklich gefühlt und das war der Moment, in dem sie Lucius geküsst hatte. Aber reichte das für mehr? Ächzend ließ sie das Pergament fallen, denn der Schmerz in ihren Handflächen meldete sich nun mächtig, wie ein wildes Tier. So schlich sie sich leise ins Badezimmer, um ihre Wunden auszuwaschen.


	9. Chapter 9

Am Abend des dritten Augusts lag Narzissa um ein Uhr nachts wach und starrte an die Decke. Sie hatte sich entgegen ihrer ersten Intention tatsächlich einmal Gedanken über ihr Leben gemacht. Was erwartete sie von ihrem Leben? Das hier? Sicherlich nicht. Sie wollte am liebsten weit weg von Bedford Hall, weit weg von Bellatrix und weit weg vor allem von ihrer Mutter. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Mutter gegen Lucius Malfoy eintauschen wollte, denn auch Lucius machte ihr manches Mal Angst. Zugegebenermaßen fühlte sie sich mehr als nur zu ihm hingezogen, doch immer wieder gab es Momente, in denen sie ihn tatsächlich abstoßend fand, sei es, weil er grundlos Frank Longbottom mit einem Fluch belegte, der in Hogwarts verboten war, oder aber weil er es gewohnt war, zu Befehlen, oder in diesen Momenten, wo sein Zorn aus ihm heraus brach. Lucius war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für sie und manchmal wusste sie nicht, ob sie das, was er ihr zeigte lieben oder hassen sollte.

Sie beobachtete die Schneekugel. Die Geste war zu spät gekommen und es war zu wenig gewesen. Franks Zauber jedoch war eine aufrichtige Nettigkeit gewesen, die jedem Mädchen eine Freude gemacht hätte, denn sie war aus einem ehrlichen Anlass geschehen. Vermutlich hatte sich Lucius nicht einmal dafür anstrengen müssen, ihr sein Präsent zu überreichen. Allerdings war Lucius nun einfach merkwürdig und es schien nicht in seiner Natur zu liegen, jemandem eine Freude zu machen. Hatte sie dann das Recht, diese Geste mit Füßen zu treten?

Immer wenn sie an diesem Punkt ihrer Überlegungen angekommen war, schämte sich Narzissa. Sie war ja selbst kaum besser als Lucius. Alles war so schwierig. War das immer so? Mit diesen trüben Gedanken schlief Narzissa ein.

..::~::..

Narzissa hatte sich nicht zum Frühstück blicken lassen, auch wenn ihre Mutter sie mehrfach gerufen hatte, vermutlich würde sie es am Abend wieder büßen müssen, denn heute fuhr ihre Mutter mit ihrem Kaffekränzchen des Todes (wie Andromeda es getauft hatte), auf irgend eine alberne Besichtigungstour im Ministerium, da hatte sie keine keine Zeit ihre Töchter noch nach dem Frühstück zu züchtigen.

Eine Stunde lang saß Narzissa regungslos vor ihrer Schminkkommode und versuchte Dieses und Jenes. Nichts half, heute sah sie einfach furchtbar aus. Ihre Hände waren ihre größte Sorge. Sie wollte nicht, dass Lucius sie sah, denn entweder würde er darüber spotten, oder vielleicht noch schlimmer: Sie bemitleiden. Dieses Mal hatte sie ihr Kleid an, auch wenn es eigentlich viel zu kalt dafür war, aber sie fand, sie sei jetzt einmal mit einer wohlwollenden Geste dran, daher behielt sie es dennoch an.

Es klopfte und als Narzissa „Herein." rief, da betrat ihre älteste Schwester, Andromeda, das Zimmer.

„Was gibt es?" fragte Narzissa verwundert. Andromeda hatte sich seit Tagen nicht mehr Blicken lassen und hatte sie schon bei ihrer Ankunft mehr als flüchtig begrüßt.

„Du siehst hübsch aus." sagte Andromeda mit ihrer tiefen, weichen Stimme. „Hast du ein Rendezvous?"

Narzissa grinste schief. „So etwas ähnliches. Hat Mutter dir davon erzählt?"

„Natürlich. Sie spricht seit Tagen von nichts anderem, als dass „ihre Mittlere eine glänzendes Partie gemacht habe". Sag mir, Zissy, ist er eine glänzende Partie?" Nicht wie bei Bella war hier Spott heraus zu hören, sondern nur diese Traurigkeit, die Andromeda verströmte, wo sie ging und stand.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Andromeda, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Manchmal..." alles sprudelte nun aus ihr heraus. „Manchmal habe ich wirklich Angst vor ihm und er sagt seltsame Sachen, sodass ich mich fürchte."

Andromeda lachte leise. „Männer sind so. Meistens hören sie sich selbst beim Reden nicht zu und erst hinterher merken sie, was sie für einen Unsinn daher gesagt haben."

„Nein, so ist es bei ihm nicht. Er weiß genau, was er sagt. Und er sagt es mit Bedacht."

„Dann ist er vielleicht tatsächlich eine vorteilhafte Partie. Ehrlichkeit, Zissy, ist bisweilen mehr Wert, als irgendwelcher Schnickschnack den du niemals benötigen wirst."

„Da hast du wohl recht." sagte Narzissa ratlos. „Bist du gekommen, um mir das zu sagen?"

Andromeda seufzte. „Nein. Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Zissy."

„Um welchen denn?"

„Egal was Mutter mit dir anstellen wird: Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht verrätst."

„Was nicht verraten?"

„Nein, nein. Schwöre es mir. Narzissa es ist mir absolut ernst. Kein Wort zu Mutter."

„Was denn überhaupt? Warum sollte ich Mutter auch nur ein Wort über dich sagen? Habe ich das je getan? Habe ich dich jemals verpetzt, wenn du etwas ausgefressen hattest?"

„Nein, das weiß ich auch zu schätzen. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll... aber ich werde verschwinden. Ich muss fort von hier. Ich habe einen Muggel kennengelernt..."

„Einen Muggel?" rief Narzissa ungläubig.

„Ja, einen Muggel." tat Andromeda Narzissas Einwände ab. „Einen wunderbaren Mann und er und ich... du weißt schon. Mutter würde das nie verstehen."

Narzissas Augen waren bei den Worten ihrer Schwester immer größer geworden.

„Aber deswegen musst du doch nicht..."

Doch Andromeda unterbrach sie. „Doch, ich muss. Ich... ich bekomme ein Baby."

„Das ist doch... wunderschön..." flüsterte Narzissa. Doch sie wusste genau, dass es für Andromeda die Hölle sein musste.

„Ein Mädchen." sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme und berührte unbewusst ihren Bauch, dem man nur bei genauem Hinsehen die Schwangerschaft ansehen konnte.

„Du musst weg hier." sagte Narzissa angstvoll. „Wenn Mutter das heraus bekommt... sie wird dich umbringen." Und sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass dies eine übertriebene Aussage war. Astraea Black war nicht für ihre Güte bekannt.

„Deswegen bin ich hier. Um Lebewohl zu sagen."

„Ich verstehe dich, Andromeda. Ich würde auch so gerne einfach weglaufen."

„Teddy wollte nicht, dass ich es tue, aber..."

„Pssst." machte Narzissa. „Nicht dass Bella irgend etwas davon erfährt. Du musst weg. Jetzt sofort."

Andromeda nickte und band sich ihre braune Mähne zusammen. „Danke, Zissy. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich nicht von allem verabschieden muss, was mir lieb war. Ich werde dir schreiben, sobald du in Hogwarts bist, dort sind meine Briefe sicher."

Narzissa nahm die ältere Schwester in den Arm und fühlte sich mit einem Mal viel Älter als sie eigentlich war. „Du musst los. Wenn Mutter zurück kommt, bevor du aus dem Haus bist..." flüsterte sie angstvoll.

Andromedas Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, doch dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte aus Narzissas Zimmer. Traurig sah Narzissa ihr nach. Sie hatte Andromeda bis zu diesem schicksalhaften Tag nie verstanden, aber jetzt, jetzt verstand sie sie vollkommen.

..::~::..

Es regnete in Strömen. Immer noch. Narzissa blickte von der Veranda über die lange Eichenallee und sah den Tropfen beim Fallen zu. Es waren fünf vor sieben. Doch alle ihre Emotionen schien der Regen fort gewaschen zu haben, sie empfand eher eine dumpfe Leere, als dass sie sich noch auf irgend etwas freute.

Lucius war pünktlich, sie sah von weitem seine Gestalt mit dem langen schwarzen Mantel und einem Regenschirm auf sich zukommen und ihre Knie begannen plötzlich zu Zittern. Am liebsten hätte sie geweint, doch sie riss sich zusammen, denn Lucius war nicht der Typ, dem man sich schluchzend in den Arm warf.

Als er sie endlich erreichte, huschte das erste Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und als er ihr seine Hand anbot, ergriff sie diese und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Hast du es dir reiflich überlegt? Ich mache keine halben Dinge."

Keine Begrüßung, keine Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme.

„Ja." murmelte sie leise.

„Und? Was hält deine Zukunft für dich bereit?"

Narzissa kostete diesen Moment aus. Wenn sie wollte, konnte sie ihn wegschicken. Sie hatte das erste Mal in ihrem Leben die Zügel in der Hand und so sah sie ihm einfach nur in die Augen und schwieg.

„Dich." antwortete sie ihm nach einer angemessenen Pause.

So unbeteiligt, wie er sonst immer wirkte war er nicht mehr, denn er nahm sie ungestüm in den Arm und presste ihren schlanken Körper an seinen. Doch nur einen kurzen Augenblick.

Jetzt war er wieder der perfekte Gentleman, der er immer war. „Lass uns gehen." sagte er leise.

Narzissa wollte tausend Dinge sagen, doch er tat sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab. „Ich habe deiner Mutter eine Eule geschickt. Du schläfst heute Nacht bei mir."

Und er nahm sie bei der Hand und Narzissa kehrte Bedford Hall zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben den Rücken.

..::~::..

_Ich danke für die vielen Reviews (und hoffe natürlich da kommen noch viel mehr. ^.^). Andromeda musste ich jetzt doch noch einbauen (obwohl ich das eigentlich gar nicht vorhatte), denn sonst versteht man Narzissas Beweggründe kaum und auch nicht die unterschiedlichen Charaktere der Schwestern. Aber es ist natürlich nicht nur wegen Andromeda, dass sie mit Lucius mitgeht. Übrigens muss ich an dieser Stelle mal vermelden, wtf! Meine dumme Tastatur hat sich plötzlich geweigert den Buchstaben C zu tippen. Wisst ihr wie schwer es ist, den Namen Lucius ohne C zu schreiben? Blödes Teil. Nachdem ich die halbe Tastatur auseinander gebaut habe ging es dann auch wieder. Ich danke all den Lesern und hoffe ihr seid auch nächstes Mal wieder dabei. (Und guckt mal bei meinem anderen Unsinn vorbei Schleichwerbung macht*. _


	10. Chapter 10

Als Narzissa Malfoy Manor das erste Mal betrat, waren ihr die Dimensionen des alten Herrenhauses noch gar nicht bewusst. Im tristen, grauen Nebel erstreckte sich ein Anwesen mit vielen Türmen und Erkern, das wie ein schlafender Riese auf sie wirkte. Die lange Auffahrt zum Haupthaus war mit Hecken gesäumt und irgendwo plätscherte neben dem Regen noch ein Brunnen.

„Meine Eltern sind nicht da." Lucius schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen. „Niemand wird uns belästigen."

Seite an Seite gingen sie schweigend die Auffahrt hinunter und staunend sah Narzissa hierhin und dorthin. Alles an Malfoy Manor wirkte fremd und düster, wie seine Besitzer.

Als Lucius das Portal öffnete und sie eintreten ließ, musste Narzissa sich erst einmal an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, hier drinnen war es kühl und eigentümlich leer. Ein riesiger Kronleuchter hing über der Eingangspforte. Treppen schlängelten sich nach Oben und von überall zweigten Türen ab. Was für ein riesiges Haus.

Lucius nahm ihr den Mantel ab und nahm sie erneut bei der Hand.

„Es ist... groß" sie wusste kein besseres Wort dafür, allerdings kam sie sich dabei ziemlich bescheuert vor.

Er lachte und nahm sie erneut bei der Hand. „Möchtest du das Haus sehen?"

Sie nickte und folgte ihm durch die endlosen Galerien von Malfoy Manor. Überall hingen schaurige Gemälde von offensichtlich schwarzen Magiern, die Fenster wirkten staubig und ließen kaum Licht hinein, doch Narzissa wagte es nicht, Lucius zu sagen, wie gruselig sein Heim auf sie wirkte, denn er hätte es vermutlich als Kränkung empfunden. Wenn sie da an die hellen Räume in Bedford Hall dachte, dann wirkte die Residenz der Blacks hiergegen tatsächlich freundlich.

Lucius führte sie schließlich in das kleine Kaminzimmer am Ende eines langen Flures. Dort prasselte ein Kaminfeuer und es wirkte bei Weitem nicht so düster wie der Rest des Hauses. Doch auch dieses Zimmer hinterließ einen üblen Nachgeschmack, denn offensichtlich war es ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie ihn ablehnen würde. Er war immer noch ein selbstgefälliger Schuft.

Sie ließ sich neben dem Kaminfeuer nieder und Lucius tat es ihr gleich. Es war ungewohnt, schweigend neben ihm zu sitzen und seine Wärme auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, während sie einfach nur dem Regen zusah, der gegen die Fensterscheiben prasselte. Sie fühlte sich so furchtbar erschöpft, als wäre sie den ganzen Weg nach Malfoy Manor gerannt.

Lucius schien sie genau zu beobachten, seine Augen folgten jedem ihrer Atemzüge und plötzlich war es ihr unangenehm, wie er sie ansah. Das hatte etwas verruchtes und anstößiges.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du mich so ansiehst." sagte sie zornig.

„Wie sehe ich dich denn an?" fragte er herausfordernd.

„Na, so halt... als ob ich..."

„Als ob du was?"

Sie lehnte sich in seinem Arm zurück. „Ach, vergiss es einfach." Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, so wie sie gerade lag, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er grinste.

Lucius Hand ruhte auf ihrer Schulter und er strich mit seinen langen Fingern über ihren Hals. Diese Berührung hatte etwas sinnliches und Narzissa schloss die Augen und genoss seine Hände auf ihrer Haut. Sie wehrte sich nicht, als seine Lippen ihren Hals streiften und versank nur noch weiter in seinen Berührungen.

Als er ihren Träger über ihre Schultern schob, stockte ihr der Atem, doch sie wartete ab und ließ sich auf den Teppich sinken, während sich Lucius nun über sie beugte und als er sie dann küsste, war es wie eine Erlösung für sie.

..::~::..

Narzissa erwachte erst spät, der traumlose Schlaf war fest und lang gewesen. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass sie auf dem flauschigen Teppich von Malfoy Manor lag und nicht in ihrem Bett in Bedford Hall. Es regnete immer noch. Was für ein verregneter Sommer, dachte sie bei sich.

Ihr Körper wurde von einer grünen Decke eingehüllt und ihr Rücken schmerzte ein wenig. Tastend versuchte sie ihre Umgebung zu erkunden und stellte dabei fest, dass Lucius verschwunden war. So schlang sie sich die Decke wie ein Kleid um die Schultern und stand auf. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, was geschehen war und sie musste sich an den Kaminsims klammern, denn ihre Beine gaben nach. Hatte sie das wirklich getan? Sie hatte doch warten wollen. Sie wollte nicht wie Andromeda enden, hatte aber ihre Jungfräulichkeit auf dem dreckigen Boden von Malfoy Manor verloren. Viel besser noch, Lucius hatte sich verkrümelt und sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sich nach ihrem befinden zu erkunden. Und auch sonst hatte sie sich das aus den Erzählungen ihrer Freundinnen immer viel romantischer und zärtlicher vorgestellt. Lucius war nichts davon gewesen. Er war grob und ungestüm, wie in allem, was er anfasste. Vielleicht lag das an seiner Art, überlegte sie hin und her.

Trotzdem schämte sie sich. Hatte sie nicht noch über Celeste gelästert, die ihre Jungfernschaft an einen schmierigen Ravenclaw verloren hatte, dem sie heute nicht einmal mehr in die Augen blicken konnte? Sie wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen, so unwichtig war er Celeste gewesen. Und sie ihm wohl auch. Würde das jetzt auch so sein?

Es klopfte an der Tür und erwartungsvoll sah Narzissa auf. Ein Hauself betrat den Raum und verbeugte sich schüchtern.

„Misses? Der Meister schickt mich, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass das Frühstück angerichtet ist. Ich soll Sie geleiten."

„Vielen Dank." sagte Narzissa freundlich. Sie fand Hauselfen furchtbar putzig. Ihre Tante hatte einen und sie war immer neidisch gewesen. „Aber dürfte ich mich vorher noch anziehen?"

„Der Meister war so frei und hat Dobby Kleidung für sie mitgegeben, die sie tragen sollen." Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr ein Bündel und senkte den Blick wieder. Offenbar fürchtete er sich vor Zauberern und Hexen.

„Ich danke dir, Dobby, richtig?"

Der Elf nickte erstaunt.

„Dann ziehe ich mich jetzt an und du wartest vor der Türe auf mich." Abermals verbeugte sich der Elf und schloss rasch die Türe hinter sich.

Narzissa faltete die Kleidung auseinander und sah das Bündel erstaunt an. Ein langes, schwarzes Kleid, hoch geschlossen, mit viel schwarzes Spitze lugte aus dem Paket hervor und es reichte ihr bis zu den Knöcheln. Doch der lange Schlitz an beiden Seiten ließ das Kleid irgendwie... _unanständig _wirken. Vielleicht war das seine verrückte Art, sie an die gestrige Nacht zu erinnern. Gestern noch hatte sie das unschuldige Sommerkleid getragen und nun _das _Monstrum?

Trotzdem zog sie es an und trat vor die Tür, was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig? Dobby stand draußen vor der Tür und verbeugte sich erneut.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte, Misses."

„Narzissa. Ich heiße Narzissa."

Dobby schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

„Dobby ist es nicht erlaubt Hexen und Zauberer mit ihrem Namen anzusprechen, oh nein."

„Oh." machte Narzissa und folgte dem wunderlichen Elf durch die Eingangshalle des alten Herrenhauses. Er bog ab zu einem der weiter verzweigten Korridore und führte sie schließlich zu einer Türe die scheinbar in den Wintergarten führte.

„Der Meister wartet da drinnen auf Sie, Misses." verabschiedete sich Dobby und Narzissa öffnete die Tür und stand im Freien. Zumindest dachte sie das, doch dann sah sie das Glas über ihr. Es war tatsächlich ein Wintergarten, in dem kleine Springbrunnen plätscherten und eine Platte mit Mosaiken in den Boden eingelassen war. Eine kleine Tafel war dort angerichtet, doch von Lucius war keine Spur zu sehen. Sie ließ sich auf der Bank nieder und sah sich um. Allerhand verschiedene Bäume konnte sie zählen und auch einige Rosen rankten sich an den Wänden des Wintergartens empor. Aber es war angenehm warm hier drin und sie fühlte eine angenehme Ruhe in diesem Raum, der so viel freundlicher wirkte als der Rest von Malfoy Manor.

„Ausgeschlafen?" fragte Lucius vertraute Stimme.

Als sie sich umwandte war er scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts erschienen. „Ja."

Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm sich eines der kleinen Brötchen. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Sie hatte jede Reaktion erwartet, doch nicht diese.

„Was ist?" wollte er wissen.

„Nichts." sagte sie ein wenig zu hastig und er hatte sie prompt durchschaut.

„Wenn es um gestern Abend geht: Mach etwas schönes nicht kaputt, indem du es mit sinnlosen Worten schmückst, die der Sache sowieso nicht gerecht werden können."

Narzissa grübelte noch, ob das wohl ein Kompliment gewesen sein könnte, als Lucius plötzlich anfing zu lachen.

„Ich bitte dich. So etwas kann dich doch wohl nicht erschreckt haben?"

„Nein." flüsterte Narzissa schnell.

„Das Kleid steht dir gut."

„Danke." hauchte sie und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Stück Brot. Sie fühlte sich neben Lucius immer so, als hätte sie nicht viel zu erzählen, als sei sie furchtbar langweilig.

„Dein Hauself ist niedlich." sagte sie schließlich, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Verwechsel niedlich nicht mit dumm."

„Dann ist er halt ein niedlicher Dummkopf." antwortete sie stur und einem Geistesblitz folgend schickte sie hinterher: „Genau wie sein Herr."

Dieses Mal war sein Lachen sogar echt.


	11. Chapter 11

_Drei Jahre später: ~..._

Narzissa war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, sich mit Lucius in der Nocturngasse zu treffen. Eine so zwielichtige Gegend wollte sie normalerweise um jeden Preis meiden. Aber sie hatte längst aufgegeben, solche abstrusen Anwandlungen bei ihrem Verlobten zu hinterfragen.

Verlobter. Wie seltsam das klang. Narzissa hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt. Sie würde in zwei Monaten Mrs. Narzissa Malfoy sein und nicht mehr Narzissa Black. Das hatte irgendwie etwas endgültiges und sie mochte keine endgültigen Sachen. Ebenso konnte sie sich nicht an den ungewohnten Ring an ihrer linken Hand gewöhnen: Ein Erbstück der Malfoys. Und an Lucius selbst würde sie sich wohl nie gewöhnen. Mehr als einmal hatte er sie zu Tode geängstigt mit seinem seltsamen Benehmen und an manchen Tagen glaubte sie, dass er sie mehr hasste, als liebte. Wie hatte sie es so weit kommen lassen? Sie wusste es nicht.

Eines Nachts war er sturzbetrunken bei ihr aufgekreuzt, trug den Ring bei sich und lallte ihr Etwas von heiraten vor. Nicht gerade der Heiratsantrag, bei dem das Herz einer Frau höher schlug. Aber nicht nur das. An manchen Abenden war er so grob zu ihr, dass seine Hände Striemen auf ihrer Haut hinterließen. Etwas mehr als drei Jahre war sie jetzt mit ihm zusammen, doch irgendwie war in ihrer Beziehung alles anders, als bei den anderen Pärchen die sie so kannte. Lucius machte ihr selten Komplimente und wenn dann klangen sie spöttisch. Er hatte ihr verboten, sich beim Zaubereiministerium zu bewerben und es war ihm absolut ernst gewesen, als er sagte, er würde die Verlobung augenblicklich auflösen, wenn es ihr damit ernst wäre.

Doch das Seltsamste an ihm waren seine Freunde. Zwielichtige Gestalten betraten Malfoy Manor und Narzissa fühlte sich unter ihnen unwohl. Allesamt grobe Kerle, ein paar kannte sie noch aus Hogwarts. Und manchmal kam auch dieser furchtbare Lestrange, der Freund ihrer Schwester Bella. Sie hatte Bella bestimmt schon ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und sie hatte auch kein Bedürfnis danach, mit ihrer Mutter pflegte sie auch nur sporadischen Kontakt, weil es sich eben so gehörte. Und weil Lucius es ihr gesagt hatte. Wenn man es genau nahm, dann tat sie alles, was Lucius ihr befahl. Und das seit dem ersten Tag.

Sie sah auf ihre kleine Taschenuhr. Wann war Lucius das letzte Mal pünktlich gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht.

Narzissa erkannte ihn schon von weitem an seinem Gang. Lucius hatte einen selbstsicheren Schritt und die anderen Hexen und Zauberer machten ihm bereitwillig Platz. Die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, er hatte sie wachsen lassen und wirkte mehr denn je wie ein gefährliches Raubtier.

„Du kommst spät." tadelte sie ihn.

Er ergriff ihre Hand, was für sie eine ungewohnte Reaktion war, denn das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr getan. „Ich weiß." Leichthin, ich weiß. Wie immer keine Entschuldigung. Immer war es Narzissa, die sich entschuldigte.

„Wieso treffen wir uns hier?"

„Weil ich noch etwas zu erledigen hatte. Ich wollte danach mit dir Essen gehen."

Narzissa hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Er war noch nie mit ihr Essen gegangen. So vermutete sie einen Haken an der Sache und schwieg.

Er schlenderte mit ihr die Straße hinunter und plauderte, ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Art, mit ihr über Dies und Jenes. Narzissa taumelte ihm hinterher wie eine Schlafwandlerin.

„Ich nehme an, wir gehen nicht einfach so Essen?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Nein." gestand er. „Ich treffe mich mit ein paar wichtigen Männern."

„Ich möchte mich aber nicht mit wichtigen Männern treffen. Ich möchte gerne Zeit mit meinem verlobten Verbringen, den ich in den letzten Wochen kaum mehr als eine Stunde gesehen habe." sagte sie bestimmt.

Warum lehnte sie sich eigentlich noch gegen ihn auf? Es nützte doch nichts. So wie jetzt.

„Gut, bitte, kein Essen für dich. Sieh zu, wie du nach Hause kommst." Damit ließ er sie am Übergang zur Winkelgasse einfach stehen.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Narzissa ihm hinterher. Wie konnte er es wagen? Sie kochte vor Zorn. Keine Nacht länger würde sie bei ihm bleiben, das beschloss sie in diesem Moment und zog sich wutentbrannt den Ring vom Finger. Mrs Malfoy. Dass sie das überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Lieber würde sie ihre Mutter weiter ertragen, als ihn. Wütend stapfte sie hinüber zum Tropfenden Kessel, um das Flohpulver Netzwerk zu benutzen.

..::~::..

Ihr Koffer stand gepackt in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor, ihre Kleidung lag verstreut im Schlafzimmer und Dobby, der Hauself, saß verschreckt über den Zorn seiner neuen Herrin in der Küche und traute sich nicht mehr hervor.

Narzissa hatte sich auf den Stufen niedergelassen, in der Rechten ein Glas Rotwein (das Fünfte an diesem Abend) und in der Linken ihren Zauberstab. Seitdem Lucius der neue Herr über Malfoy Manor war, war es nicht mehr Zuhause. Eigentlich war es niemals ihr Zuhause gewesen, das wurde ihr an diesem Abend klar. An dem Abend, an dem sein Vater Abraxas gestorben war, da hatte sich Lucius verändert. Vielleicht hatte er auch nur sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Sie wusste es nicht.

Das große Portal öffnete sich und der Grund für all ihre Sorgen trat ein. Er erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick und lachte sein spöttisches, überlegenes Lachen. „Versuch es gar nicht erst. Du kannst es ja doch nicht."

Narzissa fluchte ziemlich unfein und warf ihr Glas nach ihm, doch er wich dem Geschoss leicht aus und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Hast du gerade das Glas nach mir geworfen?"

„Siehst du doch." antwortete sie schnippisch.

„Vorsicht, mein Fräulein." sagte er mit blitzenden Augen und trat an sie heran.

„Vor was? Vor dir? Ich wüsste nicht, was du mir noch antun könntest."

„Eine ganze Menge, meine Liebe. Doch die Tür steht offen. Geh nur. Ich habe mich offenbar in dir geirrt."

Das Stimmte, er hatte das Portal nicht geschlossen, doch Narzissa konnte sich nicht dazu zwingen, es zu durchschreiten. Was war sie nur für eine Heuchlerin. Eben noch hatte sie nichts lieber gewollt, als endlich zu verschwinden und jetzt suchte sie hastig in ihrer Manteltasche nach ihrem Verlobungsring, damit er nicht sah, dass sie ihn abgenommen hatte.

„Du kannst es nicht. Habe ich recht?"

Sie nickte stumm und plötzlich fühlte sie sich, als müsse sie in Tränen zerfließen. Was tat er ihr nur an? Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab, damit er nicht sehen konnte, dass sie weinte.

Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und beugte sich über sie. „Sieh mich an, Narzissa." sagte er mit strenger Stimme.

Sie gehorchte. Was blieb ihr auch Anderes übrig? Sie war an ihn gebunden und sie wusste nicht warum.

„Warum weinst du jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." gestand sie. „Du gibst mir das Gefühl hilflos zu sein." Plötzlich sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihr heraus. „Du triffst dich mit diesen zwielichtigen Gestalten, du ignorierst mich die meiste Zeit und wenn du es nicht tust, dann bist du grob zu mir."

Er seufzte und wirkte nun wesentlich menschlicher, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Ich habe nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass ich nicht so bin, wie die anderen Trottel mit denen du dich bisher abgegeben hast. Steck den Ring wieder an und sei Mrs. Malfoy."

Sie gehorchte abermals und sah ihn fragend an. Dieses Mal war sein Kuss zärtlicher als sonst. Als er sich aufrichtete schien eine Last von ihm gefallen zu sein, denn er wirkte fröhlicher als noch vorhin. „Erschreck mich nie wieder so."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde Dobby sagen, dass er deine Koffer nach oben bringen soll." Damit verschwand er im Salon und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Narzissa blieb verwirrt auf den Stufen sitzen. Wie konnte dieser Mann sie nur zu solchen Gefühlsausbrüchen treiben? Eben hatte sie geweint, wie ein kleines Mädchen, davor hatte sie sich wie eine rasende Irre aufgeführt und jetzt war ihr nach Tanzen zumute.

Sie strich ihre Kleidung glatt und folgte ihrem Verlobten in den Salon. Die Lampen dort drinnen brannten nur spärlich und es war düster. Der Ring der Malfoys glitzerte an ihrem Finger, überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass es sich bei dem Stein um einen grünen Saphir handelte. Die Malfoys waren Slytherinfanatiker und sicherlich auch irgendwie mit den Slytherins verwandt.

Irgendetwas veränderte sich in Narzissa, als sie sich auf dem großen Sessel gegenüber von Lucius sinken ließ: Sie wurde Mrs Narzissa Malfoy, Herrin von Malfoy Manor.


	12. Chapter 12

..::~::..

Immer wenn Narzissa an ihre Hochzeit dachte, dann kam ihr alles so nebulös vor, als hätte sie nicht selbst daran teilgenommen. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, wie ihr Kleid ausgesehen hatte, oder wann sie zu Lucius ja gesagt hatte, Tatsache allein war, dass sie es getan hatte. Und so war sie nun Narzissa Malfoy. Wann immer sie damit unterschrieb, oder sich damit vorstellte, stockten die Worte. Es kam ihr nicht so leicht über die Lippen, wie sie gedacht hatte. Für Lucius war das selbstverständlich. Er schien immer zu wissen, was sie tun würde, er war ihr immer einen Schritt voraus. Eine unangenehme Erfahrung.

Die Hochzeitsfeier war riesig gewesen und obwohl sie Andromeda eingeladen hatte, war diese nicht erschienen. Es hätte ihr klar sein müssen. Sie hatte keine Nachricht auf ihre Einladung bekommen und das betrübte sie sehr. Sie hatte gedacht, dass die Schwester ihr wenigstens ein paar nette Zeilen sendete. Und sie hätte gern gewusst wie es dem kleinen Mädchen ging, dass Andromeda auf den furchtbar albernen Namen Nymphadora getauft hatte. Was war ihr da nur eingefallen? Sie vermisste ihre Schwester nach all den Jahren. Wenigstens jetzt hätte sie gerne gewusst, wo sie lebte oder wenigstens, wie es ihr ergangen war.

Bellatrix hätte sie am liebsten verdrängt. Ihre kleine Schwester war immer noch mit diesem furchtbaren Lestrange zusammen und am liebsten hätte Narzissa sie auf ihrer Hochzeit vor die Tür gesetzt, so ekelhaft hatten sich Beide aufgeführt. Vor allem zu Celeste, die keine Reinblüterin war. Narzissa hatte sich um so etwas, trotz der mütterlichen Erziehung nie geschert. Wen interessierte denn so etwas? Aber mittlerweile hatte sie gemerkt, dass es kaum etwas gab, was in der Welt der Malfoys mehr zählte, als das Blut.

Als Narzissa einmal scherzhaft zu Lucius gesagt hatte, dass er daherrede wie ein Pferdezüchter, da hatte er sich sehr beherrschen müssen, um sie nicht hart ins Gesicht zu schlagen, das hatte man ihm angesehen. Überhaupt provozierte Narzissa ihn öfter als sonst in letzter Zeit. Bisher schien sie immer nur an seiner Oberfläche gekratzt zu haben, doch sie war sich sicher, dass darunter noch viel mehr verborgen lag. Und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, diese Seite kennenzulernen, koste es was es wolle.

Doch im Moment hatte sie andere sorgen. Sie saß in der geräumigen Küche des Herrenhauses und versuchte sich auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren, aber der stechende Schmerz war schon wieder da. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte es angefangen und es kam immer wieder, vorzugsweise dann, wenn sie sich entspannte. Erst ein Stechen im Kopf, dann in der Magengegend.

Dobby saß neben ihr und war damit beschäftigt, die Wäsche zu sortieren, doch von Zeit zu Zeit sah er seine Herrin besorgt an.

„Ist Ihnen nicht wohl, Misses?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Nein, Dobby, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich brauche nichts. Danke." Sie musste die Übelkeit bekämpfen, die langsam hochstieg.

„Misses, Dobby fragt sich, ob die Misses wohl... nun ja..."

„Was?"

„Dobby traut sich nicht, darüber zu sprechen."

„Nun sprich." befahl sie ihm und es tat ihr im selben Moment wieder leid. Sie wollte dem Hauselfen nichts befehlen.

„Dobby fragt sich ob die Misses wohl schwanger ist."

„Großer Gott, Dobby, nein. Lucius würde mich umbringen wenn..." Narzissa verstummte. Alles nur das durfte es nicht sein. Kurz nach ihrer Hochzeitsnacht hatten sie einen heftigen Streit gehabt, der damit geendet hatte, dass Lucius seinen Zauberstab gegen sie gerichtet hatte. Er hatte ihr mehr als deutlich klar gemacht, was er von ihrem Kinderwunsch hielt, obwohl sie ihm weder gesagt hatte, dass sie jetzt Kinder wollte, noch morgen, sondern es nur allgemein einmal angedeutet hatte.

„Kein Wort zu Lucius." zischte sie Dobby zu. „Denk nicht einmal im Traum mehr daran, was du gerade gesagt hast."

„Ja, Misses." antwortete Dobby ziemlich kleinlaut.

..::~::..

Narzissa wälzte sich an diesem Abend schlaflos durch das gemeinsame Bett. Lucius war mal wieder sonst wo mit seinen seltsamen Freunden und er hatte ihr ebenfalls wie immer nicht gesagt, wo er hingegangen war und wann er wieder zurück sein würde.

Immer wieder betete sie, dass sie nicht schwanger war. Das war ihr Mantra, dass sie immer und immer wiederholte. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, dass sie viel einsamer war, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Traurig eigentlich, in einer Ehe.

Von unten wurden Stimmen laut: Lucius schien zurück gekehrt zu sein. Und dieses Mal hatte er Freunde mitgebracht, seine grobschlächtigen, muggelhassenden Halunken, mit denen er immer mehr Zeit verbrachte. Er sprach unentwegt von einem dunklen Lord, wenn er überhaupt mit ihr sprach und Narzissa wollte davon nichts wissen. Pflichtschuldig schwieg sie und nickte, wenn Lucius ihre Zustimmung erwartete.

Doch an diesem Abend, als es ihr so elend ging, da wollte sie sich das nicht mehr bieten lassen. Verärgert griff sie nach ihrem Kleid und registrierte erst jetzt, dass es das Kleid war, dass ihr Lucius nach dieser seltsamen Nacht im Salon geschenkt hatte. Nun ja, wie passend, dachte sie in ihrem Zorn und öffnete die Schlafzimmertüre.

Sie trat an die Balustrade und sah in die Eingangshalle hinunter. Dort stand Lucius Malfoy umgeben von Männern, die seltsame Masken trugen.

Narzissa verschlug es die Sprache, so unheimlich wirkte die Szenerie auf sie. Auch Lucius hatte eine dieser Masken getragen, sie sah, dass er seine in der Hand hielt. Angeregt unterhielten sich die Männer und nach und nach lüfteten sie auch ihre Masken. Sie konnte Rodolphus Lestrange erkennen, Avery und Crabbe und noch zwei andere Männer, die sie vom sehen kannte, doch die Namen wollten ihr nicht einfallen.

Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und versuchte alle Würde, die sie hatte in die folgenden Worte hineinzulegen: „Was soll das Geschrei da unten?"

Lucius Blick schien sie zu durchbohren und die Männer fingen an zu lachen.

„Liebste Narzissa, ich habe Besuch mitgebracht." sagte Lucius mit einem spöttischen Lächeln und sah zu ihr rauf.

„Dann bring deinem Besuch Anstand bei." fauchte sie.

Das Lächeln auf Lucius Gesicht verstarb und er flüsterte dem Mann, der am nächsten bei ihm stand etwas zu, dann sagte er lauter. „Entschuldigt mich, ich möchte nur kurz meiner Frau eine gute Nacht wünschen."

Die umstehenden lachten nun lauter und Narzissa wusste genau, dass sie es zu weit getrieben hatte, trotzdem zwang sie sich an der Brüstung stehen zu bleiben und Lucius entgegen zu sehen, als er die Treppe zu ihr hinauf stiegt.

„Komm mit." zischte er und zerrte sie am Kragen ihres Kleides hinein. Er warf die Tür ins Schloss und schleuderte sie zu Boden.

„Solltest du noch einmal auf die Idee kommen, dich hier als die Herrin aufführen zu wollen, dann wirst du mich kennenlernen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Narzissa funkelte ihn wütend an und setzte sich auf. „Es gibt aber sonst keinen Herrn in Malfoy Manor. Nur einen maskierten Schurken, der eine Räuberbande anführt."

Der schlag traf Narzissa völlig unerwartet und sie sank betäubt zu Boden, doch ihr Bewusstsein schwand nur langsam, denn sie konnte noch hören und sehen, wie Lucius über ihr stand. Er atmete schwer und schien selbst erschrocken über seine heftige Reaktion.

„Das hier ist noch nicht überstanden, Narzissa." sagte er gefährlich leise und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie hörte noch seine Stimme, die „Alohomora" flüsterte, dann schwanden ihr endlich die Sinne.

..::~::..

Tastend lag Narzissa in der Dunkelheit. Warum lag sie auf dem Boden? Wie spät war es? Und warum schmerzte ihre Wange so furchtbar? Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und versuchte die Türe zu öffnen, doch die war verschlossen.


	13. Chapter 13

Ihr Kopf tat schrecklich weh und langsam rieselte die Erinnerung wie Staub zurück in ihr Bewusstsein. Lucius hatte sich erdreistet, die Hand gegen sie zu erheben. Gegen sie! Seine eigene Frau. Wie sie ihn in diesem Moment verachtete. Doch die Reue ließ nicht auf sich warten: Wieso hatte sie ihn auch nur so fürchterlich provoziert? Er hatte ihr mehrfach gedroht, beinahe als hätte er gefleht, sie möge es nicht übertreiben, denn er war jemand der seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber nur schwer unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Und das wusste Narzissa immer. Sie war wohl kaum besser als Lucius. Sie hatten einander wahrlich verdient.

Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Ob Lucius und seine unheimlichen Freunde immer noch im Salon saßen? Nein, von Unten herrschte Stille. Narzissa tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab und fand ihn schließlich, er war unter das Bett gerollt.

„Alohomora." flüsterte sie und tatsächlich drehte sich der Runde Türknauf ächzend. Scheinbar hatte Lucius seinen Zauber nur flüchtig darüber gelegt, jedenfalls war sie in Zauberkunst schon immer besser als er gewesen.

Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie durch die Tür trat und hätte am liebsten draußen einen erleichterten Seufzer ausgestoßen, denn niemand schien mehr hier zu sein. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte sich in einer großen Vase und Narzissa betastete ihre Wange: Sie sah fürchterlich aus.

„Episkey." murmelte sie und Wange wurde erst heiß und dann angenehm kühl. Schade eigentlich, dachte sie bei sich. Er hätte ruhig ein schlechtes Gewissen behalten können, wenn er sie damit gesehen hätte.

Leise stieg sie die Treppe hinunter und sah sich in der Eingangshalle um. Aus der Küche kam schwaches Licht, jedoch drang kein Laut hinaus in den Flur.

Narzissa hielt ihren Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand als sie Lucius entgegen trat, der mit einer Zigarre in der rechten Hand und einem Glas Brandy in der Linken, am Tisch saß und sie aus seinen blauen Augen musterte.

„Steck den wieder in die Tasche." sagte er mit einem Blick auf ihren Zauberstab.

Sie gehorchte, blieb aber im Türrahmen stehen.

„Sind deine Freunde endlich weg?" fragte sie mit schneidender Stimme.

Er machte eine vage Geste die in den Raum wies. „Sieht es so aus, als seien sie noch da?"

Der Rauch brannte Narzissa in der Nase. Sie hatte ihn bisher weder rauchend, noch wirklich trinkend erlebt. Und da war noch etwas Anderes. Er schien ihren Blick nicht zu ertragen. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, doch Narzissa spürte deutlich seine Reue, doch diese Reue, brachte ihren Zorn zu Tage.

„Schlag mich nie wieder, Lucius Malfoy, oder es ist das Letzte, was du in deinem Leben tun wirst." schrie sie aufgebracht.

Doch Lucius lächelte milde, wie man einem Kind zulächelt, dem man eine kleine Dummheit verzeiht und das machte Narzissa rasend. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn verflucht, doch das wagte sie sich nicht. Nicht, nachdem sie wusste, wozu er mittlerweile fähig war.

„Fertig?" fragte er mit diesem grässlichen Lächeln.

„Nein." knurrte sie, doch Lucius ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen, schneller, als die Situation überhaupt erfassen konnte, hatte er sie hochgehoben und ignorierte ihre wilden Beschimpfungen und Schmähungen, als er sie hinaus in den Wintergarten trug und erst wieder auf dem kleinen Platz am Brunnen zu Boden sinken ließ.

„Hier hört niemand deine Schreie."

Für Narzissa war es ein _Déjà__-__vu, wie sie auf dem Boden kniete und Lucius erwartungsvoll ansah. Er stand im Dunkeln, über sie gebeugt und sah sie an, das sterbende Licht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie kalt sie sein konnten. Aber da war nicht nur Kälte. Da war noch unendlich mehr, was sie nicht kannte. _

_„Ich habe nie gesagt dass ich schreien werde." antwortete sie ihm wie in Trance auf seinen lange voran gegangenen Satz._

„Es macht aber nur halb so viel Spaß, wenn du nicht ein wenig jammerst." gab er zurück.

Narzissa wusste nicht, ob sie sich vor ihm fürchten sollte oder ob sie sich ihm hingeben sollte, jetzt gleich und hier. Das war es immer. Er brachte ihren Verstand dazu, sich in die letzte Ecke ihres Kopfes zu verkrümeln und ließ sie Dinge sagen, die ihr im Traum nicht über die Lippen gekommen wären, Dinge, die ihr normalerweise die Röte ins Gesicht trieben. Dafür hasste sie ihn und dafür liebte sie ihn. Das Eine ging nie ohne das Andere.

Dieses Mal wollte sie jedoch standhaft bleiben. Sie wollte ihn dafür büßen lassen, dass er sie geschlagen hatte, sie wollte ihn fühlen lassen, was er ihr widerwärtiges angetan hatte.

„Lucius, ich…" begann sie, aber seine Finger wanderten zu ihren Lippen und sie verstummte.

..::~::..

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief Narzissa. Eigentlich hatte sie früher aufstehen wollen, um sich mit Celeste in der Winkelgasse zu treffen, doch sie schlief als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Lucius sie verließ und erst als sie das vertraute Klappern aus der Küche hörte, das immer dann erklang, wenn Dobby kochte, da wachte sie auf.

Müde rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und stand auf.

„Guten Morgen, Dobby. Wo ist denn mein Mann?" sagte sie, als sie den Kopf durch die Küchentüre steckte.

„Der Meister ist heute Früh ausgegangen." antwortete der Hauself, ohne von seinen Töpfen aufzusehen. Narzissa sah die blauen Flecken an seinen Schultern, der Elf hatte sich selbst bestraft. Doch wofür?

„Was ist hier los?" fragte sie argwöhnisch.

„Misses, Dobby darf nichts sagen. Dobby hat es geschworen."

Dieser verfluchte Lucius. Was war geschehen?

„Dobby, sprich." befahl sie sogleich.

„Der Herr wollte wissen, worüber Dobby mit der Misses gesprochen hat. Und Dobby musste gehorchen." sagte der Elf traurig.

„Du hast ihm doch nicht etwa von deinem... Verdacht... erzählt?"

„Der Herr wollte alles wissen." versuchte Dobby sich zu entschuldigen, doch Narzissa gebot ihm zu schweigen. Was würde Lucius mit ihr anstellen, wenn sich der Verdacht bestärkte. Narzissa hatte nicht viel Zeit dafür gehabt, sich näher mit dem Gedanken zu beschäftigen, doch jetzt schien alles auf sie einzubrechen.

„Wo ist er hin?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Der Meister sagt Dobby nie, wohin er geht."

„Zu Recht."

Narzissa wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und da stand der Grund für all das Dilemma, in dem sie sich befand und musterte sie seelenruhig. Doch sie wusste, er kochte innerlich.

„Raus aus der Küche." sagte er zu Dobby und wies mit dem ausgestreckten Finger auf den Flur.

Erst als Dobby die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wandte er sich wieder Narzissa zu.

„Wir haben also Geheimnisse. Vielleicht solltest du sie jemand Anderem als einem wertlosen Hauself anvertrauen. Deiner Freundlich Celeste vielleicht." Sein Plauderton erschreckte sie mehr, als wenn er sie angeschrien hätte.

„Ich habe kein Geheimnis." antwortete sie trotzig. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob..." ihr versagte die Stimme.

„Das gilt es heraus zu finden. Dafür soll es ja Mittel und Wege geben."

„Kann sein." gab sie betont desinteressiert zurück.

„Verschwinde. Und komm erst wieder, wenn du weißt, ob..." Auch er weigerte sich, die Sache beim Namen zu nennen.

„Du kannst doch nicht..." begann sie, doch Lucius hasserfüllter Blick ließ sie verstummen.

„Wie konntest du mir so Etwas verschweigen? Weißt du überhaupt, warum ich es nicht will?"

„Warum?" traute sie sich zu fragen.

„Sieh mich an." forderte Lucius sie auf. „Sehe ich aus, wie jemand der einem Kind ein gerechtes Leben bieten könnte? Weißt du überhaupt, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe?"

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht." grollte sie.

„Das ist auch besser für dich." sagte er schneidend und taxierte sie immer noch mit diesem ausdruckslosen Blick.

„Ich habe heute Abend ein wichtiges Treffen hier. Ich möchte, dass du bis dahin zurück bist. Egal mit welchen Neuigkeiten. Und wage es dich nicht, mich zu belügen, Narzissa. Ich finde es heraus."

Narzissa trat zurück und schlug die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Sie hörte es aus der Küche krachen. Ihr Atem ging schnell und jeden Moment befürchtete sie, hemmungslos los schluchzen zu müssen. Wieso tat er ihr so schreckliche Dinge an. Die Übelkeit kam wieder und das Hämmern im Kopf kehrte auch zurück. Narzissa trat leise von der Tür zurück, um Lucius nicht erneut aufzuschrecken und ging erst mit langsamen Schritten den Korridor zur Pforte entlang. Am Ende rannte sie.


	14. Chapter 14

Es war kalt draußen und Narzissa zog sich den Mantel enger. Immer wieder dröhnte Lucius Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „ehe ich aus, wie jemand der einem Kind ein gerechtes Leben bieten könnte?". Nein, so sah er nicht aus. Aber warum änderte er es denn nicht? Narzissa war ein Mensch, für den es ganz natürlich war, den schlechten Zustand zu verändern. Ihr wäre im Traum nicht der Gedanke gekommen, das irgendjemand sich nicht ändern konnte. Nun, vielleicht war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, dem zu entsagen. Bella hatte sich nie geändert, nein. Jeden Schritt hatte sie in die vorhergesehene Richtung unternommen und ihre Verlobung mit Rodolphus Lestrange zeigte es umso deutlicher: Bella war vom gleichen Schlag wie ihr Mann. Sie pflegte den selben Umgang wie er und sie hatte die selben Ansichten. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher gewesen, wenn Lucius sich mit Bellatrix zusammengetan hätte, denn sie waren gleich. Narzissa war nicht wie er, auch wenn er das immer behauptete. Tatsache war aber, dass sie niemals zu solchen Grausamkeiten fähig gewesen war, die für ihn alltäglich erschienen.

Die kleine Arztpraxis lag in einer Seitenstraße und Narzissa hatte Angst vor ihrem Termin.

Bloß nicht schwanger, betete sie immer wieder rauf und runter. Doch immer wieder entschlüpften ihr die Gedanken und sie sah sich mit ihrem Kind, vielleicht ein Mädchen? Dann wanderten ihre Erinnerungen zu dem weit entfernten Nachmittag, an dem Andromeda fortgelaufen war, wegen ihrem Kind. Ein wunderbares, kleines Mädchen. Wie war es, so etwas selbst zu haben? Sie redete sich ein, dass es das Beste für alle wäre, wenn sie nicht schwanger wäre, denn sie hatte Angst, dass Lucius dem Kind schaden könnte, ob gewollt oder ungewollt, sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht in der Lage war mit einem Kind umzugehen. Manche Dinge, die sie so verletzten, die tat er nicht einmal bewusst, wie sollte er dann ein Kind umsorgen. Allein schon die Worte: Lucius und umsorgen, die passten überhaupt nicht zusammen.

Narzissa atmete tief durch und drückte die Klingel. Ein Muggelarzt, sie hatte ihn im Telefonbuch aufgetrieben. Der Summer erklang und Narzissa betrat das Treppenhaus. Auch hier drinnen war es kalt und düster, das grelle Licht verstärkte den Eindruck nur. Ihre Schritte hallten durch das Treppenhaus und schließlich erreichte sie die Tür mit dem Klingelschild: „Dr. Wilkes. - Gynäkologie". Die Türe stand einen Spalt breit offen.

..::~::..

Langsam dämmerte es. Narzissa saß in einem kleinen Café gegenüber der Praxis und starrte auf die Bilder vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Der Arzt war freundlich zu ihr gewesen und er hatte dezent die Tränen übersehen und sie versucht zu begeistern, aber Narzissa verspürte keine Begeisterung. Die Bilder waren verschwommen und überhaupt nicht so, wie sie als Hexe es gewohnt war: Sie waren schwarzweiß und zeigten ein kleines Ding, was man kaum ein Baby nennen konnte. Es sah mehr wie eine Blume aus, fand Narzissa. Der Doktor hatte ihr einige gute Ratschläge gegeben und ihr einen neuen Termin überreicht. Aber er hatte auch einen beunruhigend hohen Blutdruck diagnostiziert und so lange auf Narzissa eingeredet, bis sie sich gefürchtet hatte. Er verbot jede Anstrengung und Aufregung.

Da kannte er ihren Mann schlecht, dachte sie grimmig und nippte an ihrem Tee. Der nahm weder Rücksicht auf sie, noch auf ein eventuelles Kind in ihrem Leib. Was würde er nun tun? Er war außer sich gewesen und jetzt hatten sich ihre schlimmsten Ängste bewahrheitet.

Immer wieder fiel ihr Blick auf die seltsamen Bilder. Als sie zaghaft gefragt hatte, da hatte der Arzt ihr gesagt, man könnte es noch nicht sehen, aber Narzissa war sich sicher, dass es ein Mädchen sein musste.

Draußen hatte es wieder angefangen zu regnen. Narzissa hatte das Gefühl, dass wann immer sie sich wirklich mies fühlte, der Regen allgegenwärtig war. Und schlechter als heute hatte sie sich nur selten gefühlt. Traurig. Andere Paare wären glücklich gewesen. Jung verheiratet, gut situiert, das erste Kind.

Der kleine Glöckchenkranz an der Türe schellte und signalisierte, dass jemand eingetreten war, doch Narzissa war zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft, um aufzublicken.

„Narzissa?" sagte eine merkwürdig vertraute Stimme hinter ihr.

Als sie sich umsah, da blickte sie in die braunen Augen von Frank Longbottom.

„Meine Güte." rief sie erstaunt. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe dich von draußen gesehen und wollte dir nur einmal Hallo sagen." antwortete er freundlich. „Wir haben uns ja schon ewig nicht gesehen."

„Du hast mir die hübsche, verzauberte Blume geschenkt." lachte sie. Das erste Lachen an diesem Tag.

„Funktioniert sie noch?" wollte er begierig wissen.

„Ja, tatsächlich. Du bist wirklich ein guter Zauberer." Dabei musste sie schuldbewusst daran denken, dass Lucius die kleine Pflanze in den hintersten Winkel der Küche verbannt hatte.

„Du bist mit Lucius Malfoy verheiratet, habe ich gehört." erkundigte er sich.

„Ja, das stimmt." murmelte sie.

„Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht sagen, aber dein Mann... er..." Frank sah sich in dem kleinen Café um, als ob ihn jemand belauschen könnte. „Er hat sich auf ein paar gefährliche Leute eingelassen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" versuchte sie so ruhig wie möglich zu sagen.

„Ich bin Auror, Narzissa, es ist meine Aufgabe schwarze Magier zu erkennen. Und Lucius treibt sich mit den schwärzesten der Schwarzen herum."

Dass Lucius sich nicht mit ein paar netten Kegelfreunden traf, das war Narzissa immer klar gewesen, aber dass es wirklich so schlimm um ihren Mann stand, das hatte sie nie gewusst.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Frank."

„Du kannst Alice fragen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Sie ist länger mit diesem Fall betraut gewesen als ich."

„Wer ist Alice?"

Franks Augen funkelten. „Meine Frau." antwortete er stolz.

„Alice... Alice? Die war doch in deinem Jahr in Gryffindor, oder?"

„Ja. Wir haben uns in der Aurorenlehre näher kennengelernt." sagte er ein wenig verlegen.

„Ich erinnere mich kaum an sie." gestand Narzissa.

„Das kommt wohl daher, dass Slytherin und Gryffindor..." er machte eine vage Handbewegung. „Du weißt ja, wie es ist."

„Stimmt."

Franks Blick fiel auf die schwarzweißen Bilder. „Meinen Glückwunsch." sagte er ehrlich erfreut.

„Wie?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Na ihr erwartet doch offenbar Nachwuchs."

Narzissa hätte sich am liebsten Geohrfeigt. Warum hatte sie die blöden Bilder nicht weg gepackt? Darüber wollte sie eigentlich nicht sprechen, aber Frank schien das nicht zu bemerken, denn er schaute weiterhin auf die Ausdrucke.

„Das wird mal ein Junge." lächelte er.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Wir bekommen auch einen. Und der sah genau so aus auf den Bildern."

„Glückwunsch."

„Danke." Seine Augen strahlten richtig. „Er wird Henry heißen. Wie mein Großvater. Habt ihr schon einen Namen?"

Die Traurigkeit überwältigte Narzissa wieder. „Es hat noch keinen Namen... ich... ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, Lucius davon zu berichten."

„Oh." machte Frank und sein Lächeln verfinsterte sich. „Narzissa, es ist wichtig, dass er diesen Leuten fern bleibt. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Einfluss du auf ihn hast, aber vielleicht tut er es um des Kindes willen."

Narzissa sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Er muss es. Vielleicht hat er sich noch nicht so tief verstrickt und kann es beenden. Ich kann dir nicht viel mehr dazu sagen, denn wir Auroren sind zu Schweigen verpflichtet, aber nimm bitte meine Warnung ernst."

„Das werde ich, Frank. Danke."

..::~::..

Als die magischen Tore von Malfoy Manor sich für Narzissa öffneten, hatte es aufgehört zu regnen und das Haus lag friedlich vor ihr. Die Fenster brannten hell und wäre nicht alles so kompliziert gewesen, dann hätte Narzissa sich gefreut endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Es war schon so lange her, dass sie sich hier zu Hause gefühlt hatte und sie hätte alles darum gegeben, sich endlich bei Lucius zu Hause zu fühlen. Vielleicht war ihr das einfach nicht vergönnt. Sie könnte aber auch einfach auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und für immer verschwinden. Er würde sie niemals zurück holen. So einer war er nicht. Aber wie war er sonst? Was hielt sie hier? Das Kind? Nein, von dem wusste sie gerade einmal ein paar Stunden. All die Jahre musste doch etwas entstanden sein, dass sie bei Lucius hielt.

Sie verscheuchte ihre trüben Gedanken und öffnete das Portal zur Eingangshalle. Sie hörte Stimmen aus dem Salon und das Schaben von Stühlen auf dem alten Holzboden.

„Wer ist das?" fragte eine kalte, unangenehm hohe Stimme.

„Nur meine Frau, Herr. Mit eurer Erlaubnis hole ich sie dazu. Sie ist eine ehrenhafte Reinblüterin und ihr werdet sie sicherlich ansprechend finden." Das war Lucius Stimme. Aber sie hatte ihn noch nie so unterwürfig erlebt und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, während sie in der Düsternis stand und mit klopfendem Herzen lauschte.

„Gewährt." sagte die erste Stimme gelangweilt und die hörte Schritte, die auf sie zu kamen.

„Du kommst reichlich spät." zischte Lucius und nahm ihr mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs ihre Jacke ab. „Komm mit." Er schob sie vor sich her und sie betrat den Salon. Eine Ansammlung an dunklen Gestalten saß da.

Sie erkannte die üblichen Verdächtigen, Avery, Crabbe und sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen auch ihre Schwester Bellatrix, dann waren da Einige, die sie nie gesehen hatte. Und dann sah sie ihn, nein es. Der Mann am Ende des Tischs starrte sie aus seinen Reptilienaugen kalt an, sodass ihr die Haare zu Berge standen. Sein Gesicht glich viel mehr dem einer Schlange, denn dem eines Menschen und seine Nase schienen nur zwei Schlitze in der glatten Haut zu sein.

Lucius zerrte sie hinter sich her und brachte sie schließlich vor dem Mann zum stehen. Er verneigte sich leicht und zwang sie mit einem Stoß in die Kniekehlen, es ihm gleichzutun.

„Das genügt Lucius. Ich kann mich nicht den ganzen Abend mit deiner Frau beschäftigen." sagte der schlangenartige Mann gelangweilt.

„Ja, Herr." antwortete Lucius schnell und wies Narzissa mit einer Handbewegung ihren Platz, am hinteren Ende der langen Tafel.

In Narzissas Kopf drehte sich alles. Warum nannte Lucius diesen Kerl _Herr_? Warum kroch er vor ihm, wie ein Hauself? Sie wollte sich so etwas nicht länger bieten lassen, aber hier, vor all den Leuten, traute sie sich nicht, Wiederworte zu geben, denn die hatten beim letzten Mal mit einer furchtbaren Ohrfeige geendet.

Das Gespräch drehte sich mal hier, mal dorthin, doch Narzissa nahm nur Gesprächsfetzen war: Muggelverachtendes Gewäsch, dass auch an jedem Stammtisch in der Kneipe zu hören war, wenn man nur einmal genauer hinhörte. Sie sah nicht Bellatrix manisches Glimmen in den Augen, sie nahm die Jubelrufe um sich herum nicht wahr und sie fühlte nicht, was Lucius in diesen Minuten fühlte...

..::~::..

_Ja Mädels, es geht langsam ans Eingemachte. Quasi: Zur Sache Schätzchen. Komisch, was mir alles so beim Schreiben einfällt, hab bisher noch nicht mal gravierende Logikfehler bemerken können, und wehe jetzt kommt jemand mit: Frank und Alice haben ja nur ein Kind, und das ist Neville. Macht euch da mal ein paar Gedanken zu ;) Ich hab tatsächlich nie den Hauch einer Ahnung, was ich morgen schreiben werde, ich nehme mir nicht einmal etwas vor. Komisch oO. So extrem böse wollte ich Lucius eigentlich gar nicht machen, aber wie immer entwickeln meine Fanfics ein Eigenleben und ich darf wieder alles gerade bügeln, was meine Chars da anstellen. Vielleicht lasse ich sie dieses Mal einfach bis zum Ende ihr Unwesen treiben. Es klappt gerade so gut. Vielen Dank für eure netten und ausführlichen Reviews. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir auch weiterhin treu und schaut beim nächsten Mal wieder vorbei._

_Kennt ihr eigentlich das Lied, aus dem der Titel stammt, bzw die Idee? _

_.com/watch?v=pte8EEF4nJ8_

_Aber Achtung: Industrial. Wer keinen Grufti Techno verträgt, der wird damit schwer unglücklich und denkt sich danach: Oh Gott, die Kaky gehört eingewiesen._


	15. Chapter 15

„Ich werde euch als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen und Diejenigen, die mir treue Dienste leisten werden, die werde ich für unseren Erfolg fürstlich entlohnen." sagte der Schlangenmensch gerade triumphierend und streckte seine krummen Finger, zur Faust geballt in die Luft.

Sein Gefolge stimmte in seine Rufe mit ein und auf sein Zeichen verstummten alle Schreie.

„Streckt euren rechten Unterarm hervor." befahl er.

Narzissa verstand nicht: Sie würde so etwas Albernes sicherlich nicht mitmachen und so blieb sie stumm auf ihrem Platz sitzen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dieser gruselige Schlangenmensch sollte sie ganz sicher nicht als „ebenbürtig" zeichnen. Wer war er überhaupt? Sein Name war nie gefallen.

„Deine Frau scheint nicht einverstanden zu sein." sagte der Schlangenmann mit einem gemeinen Lächeln.

„Doch Herr, das ist sie." antwortete Lucius hastig und warf Narzissa einen Blick zu, den sie nicht zu deuten wusste. Hatte er Angst?

„Nein, das bin ich nicht." Ihre Stimme war ruhig, doch bestimmt.

Die Augen des Schlangenmenschen weiteten sich. „Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee, dich in meinem Kreis aufzunehmen." Die Worte waren mit Bedacht gewählt und sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung auf Lucius Malfoy nicht. „Sorg dafür, dass sie sich fügt, sonst wirst du mich kennenlernen." Die hohe Stimme war leise geworden doch umso kälter. Und mit einem Blick auf Narzissa zischte er: „Steh auf, damit alle aus deinem Beispiel lernen können."

So oft Narzissa Lucius nicht die Stirn bieten konnte, so verwundert war sie jetzt über sich selbst, als sie seinen Blick erwiderte und sitzen blieb. „Nein."

Er lachte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „Levicorpus."

Narzissa zog es die Beine unter dem Boden weg und hilflos baumelte sie in der Luft. Das Blut stieg ihr in den Kopf und in ihren Ohren rauschte es. Ihr Blick traf auf den von Lucius und das erschreckte sie über alle Maßen, denn sein Blick war abwertend und kalt, wie der seines neuen Herrn.

Als hätte der Schlangenmensch sie vergessen, wandte er sich nun wieder seinem Gefolge zu. „Streckt die Arme aus." sagte er erneut. „Morsmordre."

Narzissa konnte sehen, wie sich auf Lucius Unterarm ein schauriges Zeichen bildete. Erst zögerlich, dann wurden die Linien klarer und schließlich sah sie in eine hässliche Fratze, die eine Schlange ausspie.

„Du solltest deiner Frau klar machen, wer ihr Herr ist." War nun wieder die Stimme des Schlangenmenschen zu hören.

„Ja, Herr, das werde ich..."

Er unterbrach ihn. „Nein, du wirst es jetzt tun."

Lucius schluckte und wandte seinen Blick zu ihr auf. Sein Zauberstab in der linken Hand zitterte, als er ihr die Frage stellte: „Wirst du dich jetzt fügen?"

„Nein!" zischte sie verächtlich. Sie wusste selbst nicht, woher sie den Mut nahm, aber sie wollte kein Teil von diesem widerlichen Gelage sein oder jemals werden.

„Crucio." sprach die Stimme ihres Mannes, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Irgend jemand schrie, bis sie registrierte, dass sie selbst es war, die da um Hilfe bettelte. Verängstigt schloss sie den Mund und dann schwanden ihr gnädigerweise die Sinne.

..::~::..

Als Narzissa erwachte war alles vorbei. Ihr Körper schmerzte höllisch und in ihrem Kopf hämmerte es wie verrückt. Sie konnte kaum die Augen offen halten und versuchte tastend ihre Umgebung zu erkunden. Sie lag in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett. Wie war sie da hin gekommen? Das Letzte, was ihr in Erinnerung geblieben war, waren die höllischen Schmerzen gewesen. Blutige Laken bedeckten ihren Körper. Warum war da Blut? Als sie sich aufsetzte, bemerkte sie Lucius endlich. Er saß auf dem kleinen Sessel mit der hohen Lehne und schlief. Er hatte ihn zum Bett hin gezogen. Offenbar hatte er so seine Nacht verbracht.

Ächzend stemmte sie sich hoch und strich sich die langen, blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar elend und krank. Aber das Blut da... das ließ sie nicht los. War das ihr Blut?

Lucius schien tief und fest zu schlafen, sein Kopf war auf die Seite gesackt und er sah, wie er da so schlief, viel jünger aus als sonst.

Narzissa zermarterte sich das Hirn: Was war gestern geschehen? Sie erinnerte sich an den Schlangenmenschen und seine gemeine Horde, doch das Letzte, was sie wusste, war, dass sie in der Luft schwebte und sich geweigert hatte dieses bescheuerte Zeichen anzunehmen. Sie stieß einen Schrei des Entsetzens aus, als sie ihren Unterarm ansah. Ihre Wiederworte hatten nicht genutzt: Es prangte da, hässlich wie eh und je, die Fratze des Todes mit der Schlange.

Lucius erwachte und das Entsetzen stand in seinen Augen. „Leg dich sofort wieder hin." schrie er sie an und drückte sie in die Kissen.

Narzissa wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah. „Was ist denn nur? Mir geht es gut." Davon abgesehen, dass ihr alles wehtat und das sie nicht wusste, wem das Blut gehörte, ja, davon abgesehen ging es ihr gut.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an gestern Abend?" fragte er lauernd.

Narzissa registrierte das sehr genau. Also musste gestern Abend etwas vorgefallen sein, dass ihm unangenehm war.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich geweigert habe, dieses verrückte Zeichen anzunehmen. Offensichtlich war mein Mann..." sie schnaubte verächtlich. „da ganz anderer Meinung."

Eines der blutigen Laken rutschte von ihren Beinen und angewidert schob sie es von sich.

„Was ist das?" verlange sie zu wissen.

„An was erinnerst du dich noch?" überging er ihre Frage.

„Ist das wichtig? Ich will wissen, was..."

Aber Lucius brachte sie mit einer knappen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Wie immer.

„Wer war er?" Damit meinte sie den Schlangenmenschen.

„Der dunkle Lord. Er ist der Anführer einer Gruppierung die die Rechte der Reinblüter schützen wollen. Er will unsere Rasse aus dem Untergrund führen."

„Rasse?" sie lachte spöttisch. „Da hatte ich wohl nicht unrecht mit dem Pferdezüchter." Irgendetwas gab ihr die Kraft, so mit ihm zu sprechen. Das hatte sie sich selten gewagt. Doch viel bedrohlicher war, dass er es sich bieten ließ, ja nicht einmal darauf reagierte. „Ich möchte da nicht mit reingezogen werden."

„Dafür ist es jetzt schon viel zu spät." sagte Lucius schlicht. Er schien seine Fassung wiedergewonnen zu haben.

„Die kommen mir nicht mehr ins Haus." ereiferte sie sich, doch Lucius lachte... lachte er sie aus? Sie wusste es nicht.

„Glaubst du, man kehrt dem dunklen Lord einfach den Rücken? Nein, meine Liebe, wir gehören dazu, ob du es willst oder nicht."

„Was für ein fürchterlicher Mensch du bist." sprach sie aus, was sie seit Jahren schon dachte.

„Und du eine großartige Heuchlerin." schoss er zurück. „Du scheinst dem fürchterlichen Menschen verfallen zu sein, denn wann immer ich dich brauche, bist du bei mir. Wie kommt es? Du kannst gerne weiter heucheln, aber ich bin dessen müde."

Er stand auf und ging zur Türe.

„Lucius, du wirst mir jetzt sofort sagen, wem dieses Blut gehört."

Lucius Gesicht wurde glatt und ausdruckslos. „Deinem Kind." sagte er und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Narzissas Körper verkrampfte sich und sie schlug hemmungslos schluchzend die Arme schützend um den Bauch, als ob sie noch irgendetwas darin beschützen könnte. Aber da war nichts mehr. Immer wieder hämmerten die Worte gegen ihren Kopf und erst später fiel ihr auf, dass er nicht gesagt hatte: unserem Kind.

..::~::..

Narzissa verbrachte ihre Tage im Bett. Sie war unfähig aufzustehen und unfähig Lucius zu ertragen. Warum hatte er sie nicht beschützt? Wer hatte ihr Baby getötet? So sehr sie sich anstrengte, egal was sie tat, immer wieder kam sie nur bis zu dem Moment, wo die schmerzen einsetzten. Aber woher die kamen, das konnte sie nie sagen. Sie hörte immer wieder diese kalte Stimme, die sie nicht kannte. Immer wieder sprach sie die Worte: „Crucio". Wer hatte ihr das angetan? Wer hatte das ihrem Kind angetan? Sie traute es dem so genannten „dunklen Lord" durchaus zu, er war ein widerwärtiges Geschöpf, eine Ausgeburt der Hölle.

Wenigstens hatte sie jetzt eine Entschuldigung dafür, oben zu bleiben, wenn sich in ihrem Salon der Abschaum traf. Für Narzissa gab es kein passenderes Wort als Abschaum. Lucius hatte sie nicht wieder bedrängt, dafür ging er ihr nun aus dem Weg. Einerseits war sie ihm dankbar dafür. Doch andererseits sehnte sie sich nach Jemandem, mit dem sie ihren Schmerz teilen konnte. Sie hatte zwar große Angst gehabt, doch andererseits hatte sie sich auch insgeheim über ihre Schwangerschaft gefreut.

Dobby, der Hauself, brachte ihr das Essen und immer wieder aß sie nur zwei Bissen und stellte es beinahe unangetastet zurück.

Unten im Haus fiel die Türe zu und sie wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy Manor wieder verlassen hatte. Immer öfter ging er nun aus und ließ sie alleine zurück, aber es war ihr gleich. Alles war egal.

Immer wieder kramte Narzissa die abgegriffenen schwarzweiß Bilder hervor. Das da hätte ihr Mädchen sein können. Jemand, dem sie ihre Liebe hätte schenken können.

Von unten hörte sie es klappern. Dobby stieg mit seinem kleinen Tablett die Treppe hinauf und es klopfte sogleich.

„Misses, darf ich eintreten?" fragte die zitterige Stimme des Hauselfen.

Narzissa zog sich ihre Decke über und rief: „Komm rein."

Zögerlich, als ob er Angst habe, dass sie nicht allein war, trat er ein und stellte ihr das Tablett auf den Nachtschrank.

„Misses,..." begann er zögerlich. „Da war eine Eule für sie. Der Herr hat sie nicht gesehen, sie kam nachdem er hinaus gegangen ist. Er hat den Brief nicht gesehen."

Narzissas Augen wurden groß. Niemand schickte ihr sonst Post.

„Wenn Dobby Ihnen einen Rat geben darf, dann sollten Sie ihn verbrennen, nachdem Sie ihn gelesen haben."

„Danke, Dobby." murmelte sie und fuhr mit den Fingern über das Papier mit der seltsam bekannten Schrift. Wie ein hungriges Tier riss sie den Umschlag auf und begann zu lesen...

_Lucius ist rückwirkend betrachtet eine ganz schön feige Sau, aber was soll er machen? Es zugeben? Er weiß genau, dass der Bruch nicht mehr zu kitten wäre, und auf seine reichlich wunderliche Art braucht er Narzissa ja doch. Wieso, weshalb, das werdet ihr in den nächsten Kapiteln erfahren. Ich bedanke mich für die netten Reviews und hoffe, dass ich morgen noch Zeit finde etwas zu schreiben. Überstunden -.-_


	16. Chapter 16

„_Liebe Narzissa._

_Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Bei unserem letzten Treffen sahst du, bitte verzeih mir den Ausdruck, fürchterlich aus. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du meine Warnung ernst genommen hast. Es hat mehrere Gründe, dass ich dir diesen Brief schreibe. Der Erste ist: Ich bin Vater geworden. Henry Longbottom kam heute Morgen auf die Welt und Alice und ich sind jetzt stolze Eltern. Wer hätte das gedacht? Der Kleine hat die Augen seiner Mutter und Alice spricht unentwegt von einem zweiten Kind. Sie hätte am liebsten eine ganze Quidditchmannschaft. Nun, den Wunsch kann ich ihr bestimmt erfüllen. _

_Der Zweite: Ich mache mir furchtbare Sorgen um dich. Ich weiß, dass ich dazu kein Recht habe und uns auch nicht viel verbindet, aber du sahst so traurig aus, als wir uns trafen und auf diesen Gryffindor – Slytherin Quatsch habe ich noch nie viel gegeben. Gib Gut acht auf dich und dein Kind."_

Narzissa traten die Tränen in die Augen bei Franks Worten. Ihr Kind. Ihr Kind war nicht mehr da. Diese schreckliche Leere. Sie konnte sie nicht füllen und sie konnte sie nicht ertragen. Was blieb ihr noch?

„_Der dritte Grund ist einfach: Nimm meine Warnung ernst. Dein Mann gehört zum innersten Kreis um einen schwarzen Magier, dessen Namen sich die Zaubererwelt nicht einmal traut auszusprechen. Sie tun Unaussprechliches mit Muggeln und Muggelstämmige. Sie wollen die Rasse der Zauberer aus dem Dunkeln ans Licht führen."_

Narzissa schauderte es bei den Worten. Beinahe identisch hatte sich der Schlangenmensch ausgedrückt. Frank wusste zu gut Bescheid.

„_Alle, die jetzt gegen ihn sind, sind seine Feinde. Aber auf welcher Seite, stehst du Narzissa? Er wird nicht müde die, die sich ihm in den Weg gestellt haben, zu jagen und schließlich zu stellen. Ich kann dir nicht beschreiben, was wir gegen ihn unternehmen, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dieser Brief nicht abgefangen wird, doch es stehen uns dunkle Zeiten bevor. Es wird die Zeit kommen, da werden Zauberer gegen Zauberer die Stäbe erheben und ein Krieg diese Welt überziehen._

_Wann immer du den Wunsch verspürst, mit mir zu sprechen, Alice und ich laden dich herzlich nach Waltham Forrest ein. Meine Eule weiß, wo sie mich finden kann und der Brief wird mich sofort erreichen._

_Ich hoffe für dich das Beste._

_Frank Longbottom"_

Die Tränen waren wieder da und liefen ihr die bleichen Wangen hinunter. Stumm weinte Narzissa all die Tränen, die ihr die letzten Wochen nicht kommen wollten und Träne für Träne fiel auf das Pergament, verwischte Franks Schrift jedoch nicht. Als hätte er es geahnt? Die Feuchtigkeit prallte von dem Pergament in ihren Händen ab und fand seinen Weg auf ihre Decke.

Doch als hätten diese Tränen eine befreiende Wirkung auf sie, war sie zum ersten Mal seit dieser Sache voller Tatendrang. Sie würde Frank schreiben. Doch nicht jetzt. Jetzt hatte sie etwas zu tun.

Zum ersten Mal stand Narzissa nach dieser Zeit auf und ihre Knie hätten beinahe nachgegeben, so schwach war sie. Es war mühselig sich anzuziehen, doch mit ein wenig Zauberei war das erledigt. Den Brief verbarg sie in ihrem schwarzen Mantel und sie ging hinüber ins Bad.

Hier war etwas, mit dem sie sich nicht abfinden wollte. Oder konnte. Doch es musste sein. Sie hatte Dobby verboten, die blutigen Laken zu entfernen, sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob er ihr ihr Baby stehlen würde, wenn er es getan hätte. Obwohl es ihr ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, mit einem einfachen Zauber die Laken an sich zu nehmen, bückte sie sich und barg sie in ihren Armen. Dieses makabere Schauspiel musste ein Ende haben.

Sie riss die Türe auf und stürmte die Treppe hinunter, die Haustür sprang auf einen Wink mit ihrem Zauberstab auf und dann war Narzissa draußen.

Es war bewölkt, aber wenigstens regnete es nicht. Ihr Blick wandte sich nach Links, auf den hinteren Teil des Parks von Malfoy Manor. Hier plätscherten keine Springbrunnen und das große Heckenlabyrinth war hier weniger dicht.

Langsamen Schrittes ging sie hinüber, passierte die alten Eichen und eine verwitterte Parkbank. Hier lag ein umzäunter Kreis, dicht verborgen im Geäst der Rosenbüsche: Der Friedhof der Malfoys.

Die langen Gräberreihen ließen erahnen, wie lange das Haus der Familie Malfoy schon gehörte: Praktisch seit Menschengedenken. Sie schlich vorbei an den Gräbern von Lucius Urahnen, seinen Großeltern und schließlich erreichte sie das frischeste Grab, das seiner Mutter.

Daneben war das Gras unberührt und frisch. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht hier?

Narzissa legte die Laken auf den Grabstein und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Die Erde hob sich und ein Kreisrundes Loch tat sich auf. Sie konnte kaum hinsehen, als sie die Laken der Erde übergab und sich die schweren Brocken langsam wieder senkten. Ein kleiner Hügel lag nun vor ihren Füßen, aber Narzissa wollte, dass jeder sah, wer hier lag.

„Accio Stein." wisperte sie und einer der Steine, der am Tor gelegen hatte, schwebte zu ihr hinüber. Er bettete sich sanft auf dem kleinen Grab und Narzissa kniete nieder.

Egal was Frank gesagt hatte, sie war sich sicher, dass es ein Mädchen gewesen sein musste, also lies sie ihren Zauberstab über die glatte Fläche gleiten und dann standen da folgende Worte:

..::~::..

_Cassiopeia Divina Malfoy_

_~+28. Oktober_

_Saecula Phoenices nulla tulisse duos._

_(Niemals noch sah man zwei Phoenixe gleichzeitig.)_

Ohne einen zweiten Blick auf die Inschrift zu werfen wandte sich Narzissa von dem kleinen Grab ab und wollte diesen schrecklich stillen Ort verlassen, doch dann sah sie die Gestalt am Eingang stehen. Ihr Körper versteifte sich, alles in ihr wappnete sich für den nächsten Kampf mit ihm.

Lucius Blick war ruhig und er wirkte wesentlich entspannter als die ganzen letzten Wochen.

„Was hast du gemacht?" wollte er wissen. Offenbar hatte er nicht die ganze Zeit dort gestanden.

„Ich habe _unsere_ Tochter beerdigt." Sie legte all ihre Kraft in das Wort. Unsere.

Seine Stimme war erstaunlich sanft, als er neben sie trat und die Grabinschrift leise las.

„Das ist hübsch." murmelte er.

Eben noch hatte Narzissa sich vorgenommen, nie wieder zu weinen und jetzt war ihr wieder danach zumute.

„Ja." flüsterte sie und hoffte, dass ihr die Stimme nicht versagte. Die Traurigkeit war entsetzlich. Würde das jetzt für immer so sein?

Sie senkte den Blick um das kleine Grab nicht weiter anstarren zu müssen, doch die Tränen konnte sie nicht zurück halten. Und was noch viel schlimmer war, Lucius hatte sie gesehen. Gleich würde er sie tadeln und ihr befehlen, aufzuhören, doch ein wenig ungeschickt legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und berührte zärtlich ihre Haut. Das war etwas, das sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte und doch hatte sie es sich so gewünscht.

So standen sie stumm, Seite an Seite und sahen auf den kleinen Hügel mit dem schmalen Grabstein hinab, während Narzissa um ihre Fassung rang. Es tat ihr so unendlich weh auf dieses kleine Grab zu blicken und es verstörte sie umso mehr, dass Lucius auf seine völlig verschrobene Art bei ihr war.

„Lass uns bitte gehen." bat sie ihn nach einer Weile. „Ich möchte das nicht mehr sehen."

Er nickte und ließ ihr den Vortritt. Endlich konnte Narzissa diesen Ort des Todes verlassen.

_Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist so kurz, aber ich wollte euch nicht ohne ein neues Kapitel ins Bettchen schicken, wo ihr doch auch alle so fleißig wart, da hab ich es also auch nochmal gewagt. Aber heut gabs nur Unterbrechungen, Essen, Eltern müssen unbedingt anrufen usw. Also habt Nachsicht wenn das Kapitel ein wenig wirr ist, ich musste alle 5 Minuten mit schreiben aufhören und irgendwas anderes machen T_T._


	17. Chapter 17

Narzissas Leben schien an Farbe verloren zu haben, seitdem sie ihre Tochter an diesem furchtbaren Ort zur Ruhe gebettet hatte. Alles zog an ihr vorbei, Weihnachten kam, doch sie verbrachte ihren Weihnachtsabend allein, Lucius war mit seinen Todessern, wie sie sich jetzt nannten, unterwegs. Oftmals verspürte sie das krankhafte Brennen auf ihrem Unterarm, wenn der dunkle Lord seine Anhänger rief, doch Lucius musste eine gute Entschuldigung für seine Frau haben, dass sie niemals zur Rechenschaft dafür gezogen wurde, das war jedenfalls Narzissas Vermutung.

Einmal kam er mit fremdem Blut am Mantel zurück nach Haus. Narzissa machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu fragen, wessen Blut das gewesen sein mochte, denn sie hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. Sollte Lucius doch machen was er wollte, es war ihr Einerlei. Eigentlich war ihr alles egal.

An Neujahr begleitete sie ihn zu einem abgeschmackten Fest in Bellatrix neuem Haus. Sie und Rodolphus Lestrange wollten nächsten Monat heiraten. Narzissa sah das Feuerwerk pflichtschuldig an, doch als sich die ganze Schar betrunken aufmachte, um in dem unterhalb gelegenen Muggelstädtchen für Aufruhr zu sorgen, da hätte sie sich am liebsten Übergeben, so ekelhaft fand sie die Menschen um sich herum.

Der Frühling nahte, doch Narzissa blieb in dem kleinsten Zimmer des riesigen Anwesens und starrte die Gemälde an. Sie hatte sein Monaten kaum ein Wort mit Lucius gesprochen und Lucius schien nicht viel daran zu liegen, dass sie es wieder tat. Für einen flüchtigen Moment hatte sie auf dem Friedhof gedacht, dass jetzt wieder alles gut werden würde, doch sie hatte sich getäuscht. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Viel eher war alles noch schlimmer geworden. Was für ein trauriges Leben.

In dieser ganzen Zeit hütete Narzissa den Brief von Frank Longbottom. Mehrere Male hatte sie den Brief wieder heraus gekramt und ihn gelesen, aber nie konnte sie sich überwinden, die Longbottoms zu besuchen. Irgendwie würde Lucius dahinter kommen, und was dann geschah, das wollte sie sich nicht ausmalen. Zumal sie sich nicht sicher war, ob Lucius sich mittlerweile seinem neuen Herrn mehr verpflichtet fühlte, als ihr. Frank hatte sie nicht umsonst gewarnt. Doch nicht nur das hielt sie auf, sie fürchtete sich davor, Franks und Alices kleinen Sohn Henry zu sehen. Denn eigentlich wäre ihre Tochter nun auch schon auf der Welt gewesen und sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihre Wut darüber im Zaum halten konnte, wenn sie einmal vor dem kleinen Jungen stehen würde. Der schreckliche Zorn schwelte in ihr immer wieder auf. Der sprechende Hut hatte Recht getan, sie nach Slytherin zu schicken. Feiglinge und jähzornige Geschöpfe landeten immer in Slytherin. Was für ein trauriges Haus. War es überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass Lucius und seine Bande von Todessern alle zusammen in Slytherin gewesen waren? Durchaus passend.

Immer öfter plagte sie der Wunsch Frank und Alice zu besuchen, einfach nur mit einem Menschen reden zu können, der uneigennützig freundlich zu ihr war. Als ihr Blick auf die Fensterbank fiel und sie Franks kleines Zauberkunststück betrachtete, fiel ihre Entscheidung.

„Dobby!" rief sie nach draußen und der Hauself erschien sogleich.

„Ja, Misses?"

„Bring mir ein Pergament und eine Feder."

Dobby verschwand hastig und Narzissa warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Sie sah fürchterlich aus, das blonde Haar hing ihr in filzigen Zotteln auf die Schultern und ihr Gesicht wirkte ausgezehrt. Aber irgendwie vertraute sie darauf, dass alles gut wurde, sobald sie nur mit Frank gesprochen hatte. Warum? Das wusste sie nicht.

„Hier, Misses." sagte Dobby leise und reichte ihr die Schreibutensilien, doch Narzissa hielt in der Bewegung inne. Wenn sie einen Brief schrieb, konnte der abgefangen werden. Vielleicht war es einfacher in Waltham Forrest nach den Longbottoms zu suchen, als einen Brief zu schreiben.

„Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, Dobby. Ich werde ein bisschen spazieren gehen, falls mein Mann zurück kommt, sag ihm das."  
Dobby nickte erstaunt, verbeugte sich jedoch und zog sich aus dem Zimmer zurück.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs entzündete sich das Kaminfeuer und die Flammen begannen munter zu prasseln. Flohpulver würde für ihre Zwecke genügen. Sie wusste dass es in Waltham Forrest eine alte Industriehalle mit Kamin gab und sie wusste ebenfalls von ihrem Mann das genau dieser Kamin ans Flohnetzwerk gekoppelt wurde. Viele Hexen und Zauberer benutzten ihn auf ihrem Weg zur Arbeit ins Ministerium.

Hektisch kämmte sie sich die Haare und fluchte vor sich hin, als die Zacken des Kamms sich in ihren Haaren verfingen. Verärgert warf sie den Kamm in eine Ecke und griff nach dem Flohpulver. Die Flammen wurden grün und Narzissa stieg in den Kamin.

„Waltham Forrest – Industrial Drive." sprach sie und die Flammen tobten um sie herum als sie sich immer schneller um die eigene Achse drehte.

..::~::..

Narzissa taumelte aus dem Kamin hinaus und wäre beinahe gestürzt, so schwindelig war ihr geworden. Sie war lange nicht mehr mit Flohpulver gereist und sie hatte es sowieso nie gerne getan. Im düsteren Licht der Halle konnte sie erst langsam etwas erkennen. Überall standen ausrangierte Maschinen herum und schwarzer Ruß klebte an den Wänden, auf dem Fußboden, einfach überall.

Schnellen Schrittes verließ Narzissa die Halle und stand bald im hellen Sonnenlicht eines wunderschönen Maitages. Die Sonne war warm und der Himmel tiefblau. Warum war sie nicht früher aus dem Haus gegangen? Ihr wurde viel leichter ums Herz, als sie hier draußen stand und die frische Luft einatmete.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo die Longbottoms wohnten, so lief sie einfach wahllos eine Abzweigung entlang und landete bald in der kleinen Innenstadt von Waltham Forrest. Wenn sie genau hinschaute, konnte sie die Häuser der Hexen und Zauberer genau identifizieren, es gab immer ein paar kleine Details, die sie verrieten, auch wenn sie versuchten, sich anzupassen.

Narzissa genoss ihren Spaziergang, sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so frei gefühlt. Ein paar Muggelkinder rannten an ihr vorbei, mit schweren Rucksäcken beladen, offenbar war gerade schulfrei. Überall eilten geschäftige Muggel umher und Narzissa malte sich aus, wie sie wohl lebten mit ihren großen Familien in den hübschen kleinen Häusern hier am Straßenrand. Einige Autos fuhren vorbei, als Narzissa eine Kreuzung erreichte und stehen blieb.

Sie hätte wohl doch fragen sollen, denn sie war weit gelaufen und hatte noch keinen Anhaltspunkt für den Wohnort der Longbottoms gefunden.

Noch eine Straße, nahm sie sich vor. Wenn ich dann nichts finde, gehe ich wieder zurück.

Sie lief vorbei an einem kleinen Supermarkt, vorbei an einem Blumenladen und erreichte eine abgelegenere Wohnsiedlung, in der es ruhiger war, als in der Stadt. Direkt das erste Haus musste von Zauberern bewohnt sein, denn Narzissa erkannte einige verräterische Pflanzen, die ein Muggel sich sicher nicht in den Garten stellen würde. Auch das zweite Haus trug eindeutig magische Spuren, denn der Tagesprophet war fein säuberlich zum Altpapier gestapelt worden, das draußen vor der Tür zusammengeschnürt lag.

Als sie das dritte Haus erreichte, atmete sie erleichtert auf, als sie das Klingelschild las: „Frank, Alice und Henry Longbottom."

Sie rannte die Stufen zum Haus hinauf und klingelte Sturm. Von drinnen hörte sie, wie ein Kind anfing zu schreien und dann Schritte.

Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, stand sie vor einer kleinen Frau mit kastanienfarbenem Haar, die sie misstrauisch musterte. Kein Wunder, Narzissa sah aus, wie der Inbegriff eines Todessers: Ein steifes, schwarzes Kleid, die Haare streng zurück gebunden und unnatürlich lange Ärmel für einen Maitag, wie geschaffen um das dunkle Mal zu verbergen. Alice Longbottom war Aurorin und sie erkannte Todesser, wenn sie welche sah.

„Was wünschen sie?" fragte sie knapp. Drinnen schrie das Kind immer noch.

„Ich..." stotterte Narzissa verlegen. „Ich bin von ihrem Mann eingeladen worden. Mein Name ist Narzissa Malfoy."

Alice Longbottom machte immer noch keine Anstalten sie einzulassen und so kramte Narzissa in ihrer Tasche nach Franks Brief. „Hier."

Alices Augen huschten über das Pergament, doch ihre Miene verriet nicht, was sie dachte.

„Mrs. Malfoy, ich weiß, dass mein Mann Sie eingeladen haben muss, denn sonst wären Sie nicht in der Lage gewesen unser Haus überhaupt zu sehen. Es ist mit dem Fidelius Zauber belegt und mein Mann hat das Geheimnis an Sie weitergegeben in seinem Brief, wenngleich auch auf eine etwas komplizierte Weise. Trotzdem kann ich Sie in meinem Hause nicht willkommen heißen."

Narzissas Augen wurden groß, als sie das hörte.

„Ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen. Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy." sagte Alice schlicht und machte Anstalten die Türe zu schließen, doch Narzissa griff nach der Türe.

„Ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie mich ein, es ist wirklich wichtig, dass ich mit Frank spreche." beharrte Narzissa, doch sie wusste gar nicht, was sie Frank überhaupt sagen wollte. Dass Alice Longbottom so reagieren würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und es machte sie wütend.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie uns zu erzählen hätten, was irgendwie von Belang wäre." Alices kleine Gestalt war bei diesen Worten immer größer geworden. Obwohl sie so klein war, konnte Narzissa verstehen, dass sie es nach ganz Oben im Aurorenbüro geschafft hatte.

„Würden Sie Frank bitte holen? Es ist wirklich wichtig." versuchte sie es noch einmal und Alice seufzte schließlich.

„Meinetwegen. Frank?" rief sie nach drinnen und verschwand im Flur.

Narzissa hörte abermals Schritte, dann stand sie endlich vor Frank Longbottom. Frank sah jedoch nicht so erfreut aus, wie sonst, wenn er sie getroffen hatte. Warum war das so? Narzissa hätte ihn am liebsten geschüttelt um den Grund heraus zu bekommen, doch natürlich hätte sie so etwas niemals wirklich getan.


	18. Chapter 18

„Hallo Narzissa." sagte er müde. „Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?"

„Was ist los?" verlangte Narzissa zu wissen. Ihr Ärger gewann die Überhand und sie war vor allem enttäuscht, dass seine freundlichen Worte doch nur hohle Phrasen gewesen waren.

„Müsstest du das nicht am Besten wissen?" konterte er.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, deswegen bin ich hier. Du hast mich in deinem Brief eingeladen hierher zu kommen. Das habe ich getan."

„Da hatte ich auch noch keine Ahnung, welchem Herrn du dienst. Offenbar sind du und dein Mann sich doch ähnlicher, als ich gedacht hatte."

„Warum?... Ich verstehe nicht, wie kommst du darauf?"

Ruckartig griff er nach ihrem Arm und faltete den langen Ärmel beinahe liebevoll auseinander. „Wie ich schon sagte, Narzissa, ist es mein Job, schwarze Magier aufzuspüren."

Das dunkle Mal grinste von ihrer weißen Haut hinunter auf die Szene und Narzissa hätte sich am liebsten den Arm abgeschnitten.

„Es war offensichtlich ein Fehler dir zu vertrauen. Der Fidelius Zauber wird erneuert werden, das kannst du deinem Herrn sagen. Ihr werdet kein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix aufspüren können."

„So ist das alles nicht, Frank." Narzissa atmete tief durch. „Ich wollte das nie. Ich..."

Und dann brach alles aus ihr heraus. Wie sie vor den dunklen Lord hatte treten müssen und wie sie gefoltert worden war und wie sie ihr kleines Mädchen hatte beerdigen müssen, all die schlimmen Monate, in denen sie sich nicht getraut hatte, zu ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen und wie unglücklich sie war.

Als sie geendet hatte, war Franks Miene unergründlich.

„Frank, bitte, du hast mir einmal vor langer Zeit Hilfe angeboten. Jetzt brauche ich sie."

„Komm mit nach Drinnen." sagte er schlicht und öffnete die Türe vollständig.

Narzissa trat ein und schon im Flur prasselte alles auf sie ein: Überall hingen Bilder des kleinen Henry Longbottoms und lächelten ihr zu.

Als sie das gemütliche Wohnzimmer betrat, verzog Alice keine Miene, doch sie nahm ihren Sohn auf den Arm und setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf.

„Ich muss dich leider trotzdem bitten, uns nicht mehr zu besuchen. Das wirst du sicherlich verstehen. Seit meinem Brief ist einiges geschehen und Lucius ist zu sehr in diese Machenschaften verstrickt, als dass ich dir wirklich helfen könnte, ohne unser Leben und das der anderen Ordensmitglieder zu gefährden." meine Frank nach einer Weile.

„Hast du den Brief irgendwem gezeigt?" wollte er wissen.

„Nein, niemandem."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja." Narzissa nickte nachdrücklich.

Frank seufzte. „Gut. Vernichte meinen Brief sobald du nach Hause kommst. Ich bin der Geheimniswahrer dieses Hauses und mit meinem Brief konntest du herkommen. Es ist überaus wichtig, dass du das nie wieder tust. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn wegen meiner Gutgläubigkeit meiner Frau oder meinem Sohn etwas zustoßen würde."

Narzissa wollte empört auffahren, doch Frank brachte sie zum schweigen. „Es liegt nicht an dir Narzissa, aber dein Mann hat seine Seite gewählt und ich kann dir nicht helfen, solange du bei ihm bleibst. Da du nun einmal so gewählt hast, macht uns das praktisch zu Feinden."

„Ich habe euch nie Schlechtes gewollt." versuchte sich Narzissa zu verteidigen.

„Setz dich bitte."

Narzissa tat, wie ihr geheißen und nahm neben Alice auf dem kleinen Sofa platz. Der kleine Henry streckte die kleinen Händchen aus und wollte nach ihrem Mantel greifen.

„Lass das, Henry." tadelte Alice ihn sanft, aber der Kleine versuchte immer noch nach Narzissas spitzenbesetze Ärmel zu ergreifen.

Narzissa versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Jede Bewegung des Kindes schmerzte sie.

„Habe ich dein Wort, dass du nicht mehr wieder kommst?" fragte Frank eindringlich.

„Ja, das hast du." Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie keine Sekunde länger in diesem Haus bleiben konnte, doch sie zwang sich nach Außen hin zur Ruhe und sah Frank ruhig an.

„Du hast mir deine Hilfe angeboten." sagte sie leise.

„Ich weiß. Aber es gibt Momente, da muss man seine Familie schützen. Narzissa, ich habe dich vor diesem Krieg gewarnt, doch jetzt ist er allgegenwärtig. Während wir hier reden, überzieht Voldemort das Land mit Folter und Mord, alles im Namen eines größeren Wohls." Er warf ihr eine Muggelzeitung vor die Füße.

„_Grausame Morde an zwei Familien – Polizei tappt immer noch im Dunkeln."_ las Narzissa da.

„Das ist nur eine der Schlagzeilen dieser Woche. Die Muggel sprechen über Terroranschläge und Serientäter. Im Tagespropheten findest du ebenso solche Schlagzeilen. Deine Schwester Bellatrix steht unter Bewachung, ebenso Avery, Nott und Goyle. Goyle hat drei Auroren getötet und ist auf der Flucht."

Narzissa stockte der Atem. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten nicht viel von der Welt mitbekommen und sie schämte sich für ihre Ignoranz. Was war aus der Welt geworden? Wie hatte sie so blind sein können?  
„Wann immer du dich dazu entschließen kannst, Lucius zu verlassen, stehen dir die Türen zum Orden des Phönix offen. Doch solange du bei ihm bleibst bist du für uns eine Gefahr, die wir nicht eingehen können. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Seine Stimme brach und er sah sie an.

Narzissa war unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, also nickte sie nur. Erst als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, sagte sie: „Danke für eure Gastfreundschaft. Ich habe sie schon viel zu lange strapaziert."

Der kleine Henry lachte laut auf und krallte sich an ihrem Ärmel fest. Scheinbar hatte er gefallen an dem feinen Stoff gefunden, der sich so wunderlich auf seinen kleinen Fingern anfühlte.

Sanft löste sie seine Finger von dem Stoff und strich ihm über die weiche Haut. Das Kind lachte noch lauter, die Berührung kitzelte. Narzissa lächelte schwach und stand auf. Als Frank es ihr gleich tun wollte, flüsterte sie: „Lass nur, ich finde allein hinaus."

..::~::..

Als sich die Tore von Malfoy Manor für Narzissa öffneten, da war sie eine Andere. Sie hatte ihre Augen verschlossen gehalten, doch das würde ihr nicht mehr passieren. Frank war für sie nun verloren, denn tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie genau, dass sie Lucius nicht verlassen konnte, egal wie oft sie es versuchte. Es schien keinen Sinn zu haben, sich gegen ihr Schicksal aufzulehnen, alles was sie tat führte sie immer wieder zurück vor die Tore von Malfoy Manor. Sie trat ein und war erleichtert, dass die Eingangshalle im Dunkeln lag. Weiter hinten, den Flur hinunter, sah sie Licht, Lucius musste im Salon sein.

Leise schlich sie den Flur hinunter und lugte durch die halb geöffnete Türe. Lucius saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schien etwas zu lesen.

Narzissa klopfte an die Türe, auch wenn es nicht nötig gewesen wäre und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Wo warst du?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Draußen." sagte sie mit einer unbestimmten Geste.

Er lachte. „Natürlich." Abrupt schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und ging federnden Schrittes auf sie zu. „Du bist so leicht zu durchschauen, meine Liebste, ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du mich nicht anlügen sollst. Und du weißt, wie ich es hasse, mich wiederholen zu müssen.

Narzissa sah verächtlich zu ihm hinauf. Das war wieder der alte Lucius, so wie sie ihn kannte, nicht dieser Fremde, der mit ihr an dem kleinen Grab gestanden hatte.

„Es geht dich nichts an." gab sie mit schneidender Stimme zurück.

„Das sehe ich ein wenig anders." Ehe sie sich wehren konnte, hatte Lucius nach ihrer Manteltasche gegriffen und hielt nun in seinen knöchernen Fingern Franks Brief.

Narzissa bebte vor Angst. Frank hatte sie beschworen den Brief zu vernichten, aber sie hatte ihn auf dem Heimweg schlicht vergessen.

Seelenruhig faltete Lucius den Brief auseinander und begann ihn zu lesen. Eine Ader trat an seiner Stirn hervor, das einzige Zeichen für seine Wut, denn seine Miene blieb unergründlich.

„So..." sagte er leise und sah sie schließlich an. „Wo hast du denn Frank Longbottom..." er spuckte den Namen förmlich aus. „...getroffen?"

„Auf dem Rückweg vom Arzt." antwortete Narzissa wahrheitsgemäß. Sollte er seine verdammte Wahrheit bekommen.

„Frank Longbottom scheint eine Menge Dinge zu wissen."

„Kein Wunder, oder? Er ist Auror." versetzte sie zornig und verunsichert. Denn es verunsicherte sie zutiefst, dass Lucius keine Reaktion zeigte, nicht seinen üblichen Zorn, noch schrie er sie an.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du dir über deine Loyalitäten nicht im Klaren bist?" fragte er, wie jemand, der nach der Uhrzeit fragte. Er schlenderte mit dem Pergament hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch. Narzissa hörte ein Klicken und sie wusste, dass er den Brief in seiner Schublade eingeschlossen hatte.

„Ich habe niemals dem dunklen Lord meine Loyalität geschworen." sagte sie laut und trotzig, doch das waren offenbar nicht die Worte, die Lucius hatte hören wollen, denn sein Blick wurde mitleidig, aber auf eine unangenehme Art.

„Ich sprach nicht vom dunklen Lord, sondern von mir."

Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen verließ der den Salon. Narzissa registrierte sehr genau, dass er den kleinen, magischen Schlüssel mitgenommen hatte.

..::~::..


	19. Chapter 19

Der Juni kam und ging und Narzissa versank in Hilflosigkeit. Ihr Mann kam selten nach Hause und wenn, dann beachtete er sie nicht, er schien tatsächlich gekränkt zu sein von ihren Worten. Draußen entfaltete sich der Sommer in seiner ganzen Pracht, doch Narzissa blieb im Haus. Sie hatte keinen Grund mehr auszugehen. Mehrere Male hatte sie darüber nachgedacht Blumen an das kleine Grab zu legen, doch den Gedanken verwarf sie, wann immer er kam. Sie ertrug es einfach nicht.

Der Abend dämmerte bereits, als sie hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Lucius war wieder zu Hause. Schritte hallten durch den Flur und sie war erstaunt, dass sie näher kamen, denn seit Lucius den Brief einkassiert hatte, hatte er kaum ein Wort mit ihr gesprochen, geschweige denn ihre Nähe gesucht.

„Narzissa?" hörte sie seine Stimme von draußen. Sie saß im dämmrigen Licht und hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, Licht zu machen.

„Ich bin hier." antwortete sie träge und wandte sich zur Tür.

Er trat ein und betrachtete sie wortlos.

„Was ist?" blaffte sie ihn an.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du wieder raus kommst, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Ich finde es sehr nett hier drinnen, danke."

Lucius machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und zog sie hoch. „Komm mit."

Halbherzig versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen, doch die Kraft verließ sie. Als sie schließlich vor ihm stand und in sein Gesicht sah, da wusste sie nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. „Wohin denn?"

„Du hast lange genug im Dunkeln gesessen und ich habe dir deine Ruhe gelassen. Aber das ist jetzt vorbei."

Sie reckte stolz ihr Kinn. „Weil du das sagst?"

Er lächelte sein unheimliches Lächeln. „Korrekt."

„Ich will nirgendwo hin gehen." sagte sie beharrlich.

„Das ist keine Frage von wollen." antwortete er ihr und schob sie vor sich her.

Narzissa seufzte ergeben und verließ den Salon mit Grabesmiene. All das was Lucius jetzt tun konnte, das kam zu spät. Als sie ihn gebraucht hatte, hatte er sich von ihr abgewandt und hatte sich immer mehr in dunkle Machenschaften verstrickt. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück, das war ihr auch klar. Aber war das ihre Schuld? Sie hätte einfach gehen sollen.

„Geh hoch und zieh dich um. Ich warte hier." befahl Lucius ihr.

„Mir gefällt mein Kleid." grollte sie und blieb an der Treppe stehen.

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht noch einmal."

Narzissa machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stieg missmutig hinauf. An solchen Tagen wünschte sie sich, mehr Mut zu besitzen, mehr Macht zu haben und vor allem einen stärkeren Willen zu besitzen.

Achtlos warf sie einige Kleidungsstücke durch das Schlafzimmer und entschied sich am Ende für das letzte Kleid in ihrem Kleiderschrank: das grüne Kleid, dass sie an diesem verhängnisvollen Tag beim Quidditchspiel getragen hatte. Sie wusste, dass es ihr immer noch passte, denn ihre Figur hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert. Ach, warum eigentlich nicht? Lucius mochte das Kleid. Sie konnte sich wenigstens niemals vorwerfen, nicht alles versucht zu haben. Doch das dunkle Mal... Schließlich entschied sie sich für ein riesiges Armband was das nötigste verdeckte und nahm ein paar Pumps in die Hand, um sie unten anzuziehen. Sie hatte nie gelernt auf hohen Schuhen zu laufen.

Seltsamerweise lächelte Lucius, als er die Treppe hinunter kommen sah und reichte ihr sogar die Hand an der letzten Stufe. Sein Zauberstab öffnete ihnen die Tore von Malfoy Manor und Narzissa trat nach langer Zeit endlich wieder in das warme Licht der untergehenden Sonne.

„Ich denke deine Strafe hat nun lange genug gedauert." sagte Lucius schließlich nachdenklich.

„Meine was?"

„Ich habe dich für deine Illoyalität bestraft." antwortete er schlicht. „Bedenke, dass es das nächste Mal schlimmere Konsequenzen haben wird."

In Narzissa kochte der Zorn hoch. Das war es gewesen? Er hatte sie ignoriert, um ihr eine seiner bescheuerten Lektionen zu erteilen? Sie war doch nicht sein Eigentum, verdammt noch mal.

„Wie kann ein Mensch so herzlos sein?" ereiferte sie sich.

Lucius lächeln wurde spöttisch.

„Wie kannst du mir so etwas antun, nachdem was geschehen ist? Wie kannst du...?" ihr versagte die Stimme.

„Narzissa, hast du immer noch nicht gelernt, was für ein Mensch ich bin? Ich hatte dich wirklich für klüger gehalten."

„Dann bin ich eben nicht klug, aber ich bin kein solcher Mensch." Wieder brach sie ab und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. All ihre Energie war aus ihr gewichen und am liebsten hätte sie hemmungslos geweint, aber sie wollte Lucius nie wieder diese Genugtuung geben.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich das sein möchte, aber Menschen ändern sich nicht. Das solltest gerade du wissen."

Narzissa hörte zwar seine Worte, aber sie verstand nicht. „Warum bist du so grausam?" So, da war die Frage, die sie schon seit Jahren beschäftigte.

Lucius zuckte lässig die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht."

Narzissa sah ihn an und versuchte irgend eine Regung in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, doch wie immer war dieser Versuch vergebens. „Du bist selbst ein furchtbarer Heuchler. Sieh dich mal an!" kreischte sie nun vollkommen außer sich. „Du weißt eine Menge mehr Dinge, als du vorgibst nicht zu wissen."

„Was möchtest du denn unbedingt wissen?" gab er verflucht leise zurück.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und ihre Finger verkrampften sich. „Wer hat unser Kind getötet?"

Da geschah etwas, dass sie noch nie gesehen hatte, Lucius schien in sich zusammen zu sinken das sonst so unnahbare Gesicht wirkte mit einem Mal verletzlich und da wusste Narzissa genau, wessen Stimme den Fluch gesprochen hatte.

„Du..." knurrte sie fuchsteufelswild. „Du mieser..." Mit einem Satz war sie auf den Beinen und hielt den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

Lucius jedoch machte keine Anstalten sich zu verteidigen, er sah sie nun wieder mit seiner perfekten Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit und Kälte an. Ja, er war ein beinahe perfekter Schauspieler. Aber eben nur beinahe. Und das kostete Narzissa aus.

„Wie konntest du nur." fragte sie fassungslos. „Du strafst mich für Illoyalität? Lucius, du bist ein erbärmlicher Mensch."

Der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand zitterte und plötzlich wurde er ihr aus der Hand gerissen.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es ist? Hast du auch nur die kleinste Ahnung, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich dem dunklen Lord widersprochen hätte? Narzissa, ich KANN es nicht mehr beenden."

Der Wind frischte auf und Narzissa starrte Lucius einfach nur fassungslos an. „Du hättest es schon viel früher beenden können."

„Dafür ist es nun zu spät."

„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück."

Verächtlich lächelnd reichte er ihr den Zauberstab. „Und was nun?"

„Nichts." antwortete sie.

„Traurig, nicht wahr?" sagte er beiläufig und sah in die Ferne. „Vielleicht hast du jetzt etwas über mich gelernt."

Narzissa starrte in den Staub der Auffahrt und fühlte sich schrecklich verloren. Ja, was nun? Nichts nun. Sie konnte gehen, wann immer sie wollte, doch dafür fehlte ihr die Kraft. Und dann, wie ein ekelhafter Makel, war da noch etwas in ihrem Herzen, dass Lucius liebte. Warum? Das wusste sie nicht.

„Mag sein." murmelte sie und steckte ihren Zauberstab ein wenig umständlich in die die kleine Schlaufe an ihrem Kleid. Der Moment schien sich endlos hinzuziehen, als Lucius auf sie zu trat und ihr zärtlich über die Wange strich.

Narzissa sah zu ihm auf und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, da wusste sie, dass sie ihm verziehen hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Nein, korrigierte sie sich, sie Beide konnten nicht mehr zurück.


	20. Chapter 20

Narzissa konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals so betrunken gewesen war. Sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und musste sich am Treppengeländer festhalten, um nicht rücklings wieder hinunter zu fallen. Alkohol war einfach tückisch, er ließ einem Flügel wachsen und sie ebenso mitten im Flug verschwinden. Celestes Junggesellinnenabschiedsfeier war feuchtfröhlich gewesen und Narzissa war froh, Lucius für einen Abend zu entkommen, denn nur Celestes alte Clique war eingeladen gewesen und das waren sowieso nur die jungen Frauen aus ihrem Schlafsaal gewesen.

Sie hatten einige Muggelbars unsicher gemacht und waren schließlich in der Winkelgasse eingekehrt, wo Narzissa es ziemlich übertrieben hatte. Aber sie hatte eine Wut auf die ganze Welt und da war Alkohol eine willkommene Gelegenheit gewesen, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden alles zu vergessen. Doch jetzt, wo sie sich an das Geländer klammerte und kaum ihre Füße vorwärts brachte, da bereute sie es zutiefst. Hoffentlich schlief Lucius schon.

Und dann war da noch Celestes Verlobter: Narzissa hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn nicht, weil er ein Muggel war, mit so etwas hatte sie nichts im Sinn. Nein, sie hasste ihn, weil er ihr Celeste wegnahm. Sie hatte sich zwar nicht mehr täglich mit ihrer besten Freundin getroffen, aber immer war da im Hinterkopf hängen geblieben: Celeste ist für mich da. Aber jetzt war Celeste für einen seltsam blassen, glubschäugigen Muggel da und Narzissa hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt. Sie hatte nie gewusst, dass sie zu solch rasenden Gefühlen fähig war und langsam bekam sie Angst vor sich selber.

Beinahe wäre sie gestürzt und hielt sich gerade noch am Vorhang fest, der oben am Geländer hing. Es gab ein reißendes Geräusch und Narzissa taumelte nach vorne, während der Vorhang leise auf sie hinunter fiel und unter sich begrub.

Narzissa hörte das Quietschen der Salontür und wusste, dass Lucius nun auf dem Flur war. Was musste sie für einen Anblick bieten, ihre Beine schauten gerade noch aus den schweren, grünen Samtvorhängen hervor und der Rest wurde davon bedeckt. Das fand Narzissa in diesem Moment so überwältigend, dass sie anfing zu lachen und gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte, bis sie Lucius raue Stimme vernahm. „Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn."

Narzissa kämpfte gegen die Vorhänge und arbeitete sich fluchend hinaus. Warum machte der Hauself die eigentlich nie sauber? Sie war staubig bis auf die Knochen. So saß sie auf dem Boden und starrte Lucius an, dann begann sie wieder zu kichern.

Er seufzte jedoch nur. „Du bist vollkommen betrunken." stellte er sachlich fest.

Narzissa nickte übertrieben und kicherte in Samtvorhang. Ja, jetzt konnte sie auch darüber lachen. Was blieb ihr auch Anderes übrig? Doch es war kein glückliches Lachen. Es klang ihr selbst wie das Lachen einer Wahnsinnigen und ängstlich hielt sie sich den Mund zu.

Lucius verdrehte die Augen, offenbar ging sie ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven, und griff ihr unter die Arme.

Schwankend kam sie zum stehen und hielt immer noch den Vorhang in der Hand. Darüber musste sie schon wieder lachen, bis Lucius ihr das Ding wütend aus den Armen riss und die Treppe hinunter warf. „Schluss damit!" fauchte er.

„Was denn?" fragte sie überdreht. Ja, Alkohol war merkwürdig. Er lockerte ihr auf unangenehme Weise die Zunge und alles schien nicht ihr zu widerfahren sondern einer Anderen. Und noch etwas registrierte sie: Lucius wirkte viel unsicherer als sonst. Vielleicht konnte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ihre Reaktionen nicht vorhersagen. Das gefiel Narzissa und sie lächelte ihn an.

„Hör auf zu grinsen." sagte er barsch und schob sie vor sich her in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Nachdem Narzissa jedoch über sämtliche Läufer auf dem Weg dorthin gestolpert war und damit begonnen hatte den Teppich vor der Türe zu streicheln, gab Lucius auf trug sie kurzerhand.

Erst im Schlafzimmer setzte er sie wieder ab und Narzissa bemerkte seinen Blick. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten war da etwas in seinem Blick, das sie kannte und mit dem sie spielen konnte. Begehren. Sie ließ sich auf die äußerste Kante des Bettes sinken und sah Lucius erwartungsvoll an.

„Was ist?" fragte sie neckisch und es war eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung für sie. So hatte sie sich ihm gegenüber nie benommen.

Er blieb im Schatten stehen und musterte sie einfach nur aus seinen kalten Augen. Was er wohl dachte? Narzissa hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, so wie immer. Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie ließ sich auf die frischen Laken fallen, während Lucius langsam zu ihr hinüber ging.

„Du wirst nie wieder trinken. Hast du das verstanden?" Als er sich über sie beugte, war seine Unsicherheit verschwunden und er war wieder der gewohnt befehlende und eiskalte Mensch, der er immer gewesen war.

Narzissa nickte leicht und und wollte etwas sagen, aber ihre Zunge war wie gelähmt. Als er sie endlich küsste, war es wie eine Befreiung für sie und sie überließ sich seinen Berührungen.

..::~::..

Wenn es so etwas wie Normalität in Malfoy Manor gab, dann kehrte Narzissa von diesem Abend an dahin zurück. Sie weigerte sich immer noch beharrlich an den Treffen der Todesser teilzunehmen, doch Lucius schien das nicht zu interessieren, während er sowieso nur selten in den Abendstunden zu Hause war. Das war nichts Neues mehr für sie und sie fragte auch nicht wohin er ging. Wenn die Todesser sich in Malfoy Manor trafen, dann blieb Narzissa im Salon sitzen und verschloss die Türe. Sie las die Zeitung nicht mehr, obwohl sie Dobby darum gebeten hatte, ihr jeden Tag ein Exemplar des Tagespropheten zu bringen. In Franks und Alices Wohnzimmer hatte sie sich geschworen, mit offenen Augen durchs Leben zu gehen, doch dieser Vorsatz war dahin. All das schien in weiter Ferne zu liegen und der Mut, den sie an diesem Tag verspürt hatte, der hatte sie verlassen.

Und dann war da noch dieses vertraute Gefühl, dass Narzissa immer wieder beschlich, seit ihrem furchtbar betrunkenen Auftritt vor Lucius. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl verdrängt, denn es war mit zu tiefen Schmerzen verbunden, doch Narzissa zweifelte kaum daran: Sie war zum zweiten Mal schwanger. Auch ein Grund, um Lucius aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn sie hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sich seine Einstellung dazu geändert hatte. Mittlerweile war es Oktober geworden und draußen färbte sich das Laub an den Bäumen rot und Narzissa verbrachte mehr Zeit draußen, zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen. Nur den Friedhof der Malfoys, den mied sie eisern. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen, das kleine Grab vor ihren Füßen liegen zu sehen. Jetzt, wo sie vielleicht eine neue Chance bekommen hatte.

Dobby folgte ihr auf Schritt und Tritt und sie zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass dies ein Befehl von Lucius gewesen war, aber sie sprach nur belanglosen Unsinn mit dem Hauself und darüber schien er sogar außerordentlich froh zu sein.

An diesem Abend sah Narzissa seit langer Zeit wieder die gewohnten, verhüllten Gestalten apparieren, jedoch waren dieses Mal neue Gesichter dabei. Der dunkle Lord schien seine Macht beständig auszuweiten, denn den blassen jungen Mann mit der Hakennase, den hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Er wirkte kränklich auf sie und er schien sehr jung zu sein. Den Anderen erkannte sie jedoch sofort: Ihr Cousin Regulus Black. Die Familie Black schien Todesser hervor zu bringen, wie Sand am Meer und Narzissa schämte sich für sie alle.

Als sie sich gerade wieder im Salon einschließen wollte, da erschien Lucius mit starrem Gesicht an der Tür: „Komm mit."

„Bestimmt nicht." fauchte sie. „Du weißt was ich davon halte."

„Das ist mir vollkommen gleich." erwiderte er und griff nach ihrem Arm. Sein Griff war grob, so wie alle seiner Berührungen. Lucius war nie ein besonders zärtlicher Mensch gewesen.

„Ich will da nicht mit hinein gezogen werden."

„Dafür ist es viel zu spät, wie ich dir bereits sagte."

Narzissa senkte den Kopf und folgte ihrem Mann hinunter in die große Empfangshalle, wo mehrere Todesser, jedoch ohne den dunklen Lord, sich unterhielten.

„Zissy!" hörte sie Bellatrix' kreischende Stimme. „Endlich hast du auch einmal Zeit. Dein Mann sagte immer, du fühltest dich nicht wohl. Aber..." ihre Stimme wurde lauernd, „... für den dunklen Lord solltest du eine Ausnahme machen, wo doch dein Mann und du so treue Anhänger von ihm sind." Die letzten Worte spie sie beinahe aus. Bellatrix' Worte waren klug gewählt: Ein Außenstehender verstand die Affront gegen sie nicht, beim einmaligen hinhören und trotzdem waren sie eine klare Drohung ihr gegenüber.

„Ach, Bella." entgegnete Narzissa betont ruhig. „Für den dunklen Lord kann ich auch meine Krankheit überwinden. Dennoch bin ich natürlich sehr schwach, daher kann ich euch nicht begleiten, wenn ihr draußen umher streift und..." auch sie wählte ihre Worte genau. „Die natürliche Ordnung richtig stellt."

Bellatrix lächelte sie an und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Pass gut auf Narzissa," zischte sie gefährlich. „Eines Tages wird dem dunklen Lord aufgehen, wer ihm loyal zur Seite steht und wer nicht."

Narzissas Lächeln in diesem Moment hätte kaum lieblicher sein können. „Aber natürlich Bella, er wird dafür sorgen, dass du bekommst, was du verdienst."

Hinter ihr wurden einige Stimmen laut, offenbar waren einige der Todesser ziemlich berauscht und forderten lautstark nach ein wenig „Spaß". Narzissa rief sich ins Gedächtnis, wie dieser Spaß aussah: Muggel foltern und quälen. Was ein erbärmlicher Haufen.

Einige der Männer und Frauen hatten sich schon ihre Kapuzen übergezogen und warteten auf den Rest.

„Ich werde nicht mitkommen." sagte sie Lucius mit erhobenem Haupt. Ihr war es egal, dass alle Todesser ihre Stimme hörten.

„Meine Frau beliebt zu scherzen." entschuldigte sich Lucius und zog sie ein Stück weit weg. „Ich dachte meine Anweisungen seien vollkommen klar verständlich gewesen."

„Natürlich Liebster." sagte sie mit aller Verachtung, die sie für ihn aufbringen konnte. „Aber wie das Leben nun einmal so spielt, bekommen wir ein Baby und den kostbaren Nachwuchs für die edlen Todesser, den wollen wir doch nicht gefährden." Narzissa hatte die Worte bewusst so laut gesprochen, dass es für die Meisten hörbar war. Denn es gab kaum einen besseren Schutz für ihr Kind als das jeder es wusste. Niemand würde sie mit irgendetwas mehr belästigen.

Einige umstehende Todesser klopften Lucius auf die Schulter und gratulierten, doch seine Miene verriet keine Regung. Er nahm die Glückwünsche entgegen und Narzissa war wie berauscht von ihrem Triumph. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie über Lucius triumphiert.

Das Portal von Malfoy Manor öffnete sich und die Todesser strömten in die Nacht hinaus. Lucius blieb als Letzter zurück und dann war alles Gefühl des Sieges vorbei, als er ihr zuflüsterte: „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, verlass dich darauf, meine _Liebste._"


	21. Chapter 21

Narzissa starrte hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Mitternacht war längst vorbei und langsam sorgte sie sich um Lucius, auch wenn die Angst vor ihm immer präsent war. Normalerweise waren die Todesser um Mitternacht längst zurück, vor allem im Winter, sie hatte sie bestimmt hundert Mal kurz nach Mitternacht gehört, wenn sie in Malfoy Manor einkehrten, um ihre Streifzüge zu glorifizieren. Was also hielt sie dieses Mal davon ab. Einige Gedankenfetzen setzten sich in ihrem Kopf zusammen: Der Orden des Phönix, den Frank erwähnt hatte, der spielte die Hauptrolle. Vielleicht war es den Auroren gelungen, den dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger festzusetzen. Beinahe hoffte Narzissa das. Doch was wäre, wenn auch Lucius dabei festgenommen werden würde? Zum ersten Mal kam ihr dieser Gedanke und er machte ihr viel mehr Angst, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Als sie endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, das vertraute Geräusch des Apparierens hörte, fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen und sie hastete zur Türe. Der schale Lichtschein warf einen Streifen auf ihr blasses Gesicht und als sie Lucius sah, stieß sie einen Schrei aus. Er fiel ihr leblos in die Arme, an seinem Schopf klebte Blut und seine Augen waren glasig. Hätte sie nicht seinen röchelnden Atem gehört, dann hätte sie gedacht, er sei tot.

„Dobby!" rief sie hilflos und versuchte Lucius über die Schwelle zu ziehen.

Der Hauself erschien prompt an der Tür.

„Schnell, hilf mir." jammerte sie und mit Dobbys Hilfe schaffte sie es schließlich, Lucius hinein zu ziehen und das Portal zu schließen. Narzissa atmete tief durch.

„Was ist heute Abend passiert?" verlangte sie zu wissen, doch Lucius schien sie nicht mehr hören zu können. Wenn sie sich nur daran erinnern könnte, was Andromeda ihr über Heilung erzählt hatte. Die ältere Schwester hatte stets alles gepflegt, was es im Hause der Blacks zu pflegen gab.

„Dobby, hol mir eine Flasche Diptam." rief sie dem Hauself zu und er verschwand in der Küche.

Zitternd beugte sie sich über Lucius regloses Gesicht und strich über seine Lippen. Dann begann sie ihren Mann zu schütteln, doch er erwachte nicht.

„Hier, Misses." Narzissa hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Dobby zurück gekehrt war. Vorsichtig strich sie das Diptam auf die Wunde an seiner Schläfe und sah zu, wie das Blut langsam versiegte. Lucius Atem wurde gleichmäßiger und Narzissa stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

Plötzlich krachte es laut. Jemand schlug wie besessen gegen die hölzerne Pforte von Malfoy Manor.

Narzissa richtete sich auf und spähte durch den Spion und beinahe wäre ihr das Herz stehen geblieben. Sie kannte diesen Mann zwar nicht persönlich, aber sie wusste sofort wer es war, jedes Kind kannte den Namen des größten Aurors: Mad Eye Moody. Und er war nicht allein, zwei weitere Auroren flankierten ihn. Die zwei Anderen konnte Narzissa nicht erkennen, denn sie standen im Schatten.

„Was gibt es?" rief sie nach draußen und hoffte, dass die Beamten das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht hören konnten. Gleichzeitig zischte sie Dobby zu:

„Schaff ihn nach Oben. Sofort."

Dobbys Schwebezauber ließ Lucius geisterhaft in die Höhe steigen und Narzissa wandte sich wieder der Türe zu.

„Aufmachen, im Namen des Ministeriums." sagte die raue Stimme von draußen.

Narzissas Zauberstab ließ die Schlösser aufschnappen und dann stand sie den Dreien gegenüber. Ihre Überraschung hätte kaum größer sein können, als sie plötzlich in das Gesicht von Frank Longbottom blickte. Den dritten Auroren kannte sie nicht und als er seinen Namen nannte, vergaß sie ihn augenblicklich wieder.

„Was möchten Sie von mir?" fragte sie ruhig.

„Ihr Mann steht unter dringendem Tatverdacht, heute Abend an einer Hatz auf Muggel beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Drei Muggel kamen dabei ums Leben. Wo befindet sich Ihr Mann augenblicklich, Mrs Malfoy?"

Narzissa sah Mad Eye Moody fest in die Augen. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wovon sie sprechen. Mein Mann ist schon den ganzen Abend daheim. Er hat sich eine Grippe eingefangen und hütet schon seit zwei Tagen das Bett." Das sollte hoffentlich reichen. Denn sie wusste, dass Lucius sowohl gestern als auch vorgestern nicht im Ministerium gewesen war.

„Gibt es dafür weitere Zeugen, Narzissa?" verlangte Frank zu wissen.

„Ich glaube mein Wort sollte genügen." antwortete sie so hochmütig wie sie konnte. „Aber ich kann Ihnen gerne meinen Hauself zur Befragung herunter schicken."

Moody machte ein verächtlich klingendes Geräusch. „Mrs Malfoy, Sie wissen genau so gut wie ich, dass ein Hauself nur so viel spricht, wie es ihm sein Meister befiehlt."

„Dann habe ich Ihnen nicht mehr anzubieten als mein Wort."

Frank seufzte. „Dürfen wir herein kommen?"

„Ich befürchte, das wäre meinem Mann unangenehm. Das wäre es _Ihnen _sicherlich auch, wenn ein Haufen Auroren plötzlich in Ihrem Schlafzimmer steht. Wie kommen Sie überhaupt darauf, dass mein Mann an so etwas beteiligt sein sollte?"

„Mrs Malfoy, ich habe meine eigenen Quellen, die ich Ihnen sicherlich nicht offen legen werde. Sagen wir so, man hat Ihren Mann offenbar dort gesehen."

„Und wer soll ihn dort gesehen haben? Ich fürchte ernsthaft um die Gesundheit der bedauernswerten Person, denn ich weiß sehr genau, dass mein Mann sich schon seit Stunden in seinem Bett befindet."

Wie zum Beweis war gerade Dobby die Treppe hinunter gekommen und trug verschiedenste Arzneimittel im Arm. „Sehen Sie, Mad Eye?" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

Moodys Miene war unergründlich als sein Blick auf den Hauselfen fiel. Er machte eine Geste zu dem Auroren, dessen Namen Narzissa nicht kannte und kurz darauf verschwanden sie Beide. Nur Frank blieb allein zurück.

„War es das?" fragte Narzissa kühl.

„Ja, da du dich offenbar für deinen Mann verbürgst, haben wir hier deine Aussage gegen die eines Todessers, der nicht unbedingt glaubwürdiger als du ist."

„Gut. Wenn du erlaubst, ich werde mich jetzt wieder um meinen Mann..." Narzissa zog bei diesen Worten die Türe zu, doch Frank schob seinen Fuß dazwischen und zwang sie, die Türe erneut zu öffnen.

„Was ist?" fauchte sie.

„Ist das hier dein ernst?" wollte Frank wissen.

Narzissa verzog keine Miene. Sie hatte immer gedacht, sie würde Frank verstehen und sie wusste, dass er nur so gehandelt hatte, um seine kleine Familie zu schützen, doch trotzdem nahm sie es ihm übel, dass er seine helfende Hand zurückgezogen hatte. Er hatte sie eiskalt fallen lassen und Narzissa war niemand, der leicht verzieh, sofern es sich nicht um Lucius handelte.

„Ja." erklärte sie. „Das ist mein ernst."

Frank seufzte und wandte sich zum gehen.

Der tobende Schmerz, der plötzlich in Narzissas Unterarm aufstieg brachte sie dazu, aufzuschreien und Frank drehte sich hastig zu ihr um, um ihr zu helfen, doch Narzissa krallte sich an den Türrahmen und sah Frank in die Augen. „Verschwinde hier." Doch Frank blieb da stehen, wo er war und starrte sie entgeistert an.

Das Brennen des dunklen Mals wurde schlimmer und rasender, der dunkle Lord musste wütend sein, wütend wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

„Lauf endlich, Frank, wenn du deinen kleinen Jungen noch einmal lebend wiedersehen willst." schrie sie ihm entgegen und schließlich erwachte Frank aus seiner Starre. „Was ist los, Narzissa, ich..."

„Verdammt noch mal, mach dass du endlich verschwindest!"

..::~::..

Immer zwei Stufen nehmend, stürmte Narzissa hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Sie musste Lucius mit aller Macht davon abhalten, dem Ruf zu folgen. Sie fühlte es immer wieder prickeln, doch bis zu diesem Tag war sein Ruf noch nie so dringlich gewesen.

Schwer atmend schlug sie die Schlafzimmertüre auf und schrie auf, als sie das verwaiste Bett sah. Er war wirklich fort. Narzissa konnte das alles nicht mehr ertragen. Hilflos ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken und begann zu weinen. Ihr Kopf sank ihr auf die Knie und sie wurde von ihrer Traurigkeit überwältigt und schließlich verschluckt. Eine Weile hörte sie nur ihr leises Schluchzen, doch dann mischten sich andere Geräusche darunter. Sie hörte Stimmen aus dem Park. Der Wind trug sie zu ihr hoch. Vielleicht waren die Auroren zurück gekommen, vielleicht auch die Todesser, ihr war alles egal. Zum ersten Mal war ihre Sorge um Lucius größer als alles Andere. Wieso hatte er sich nur diesem furchtbaren Zeug verschrieben? Wen interessierten denn schon Muggel? Warum war er nur so von Machtgier zerfressen? Er hatte sie in eine furchtbare Lage gedrängt, aus der sie aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr entfliehen konnte. Und er konnte es ebenfalls nicht mehr. Oder er wollte es nicht.

„Dobby!" rief sie durch die Stille und das Hauself apparierte sofort. „Hol meinen Mann nach Hause." wimmerte sie.

„Aber Misses, ich..." begann Dobby mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ich bitte dich Dobby, sieh nach ihm. Er konnte eben kaum noch stehen. Er war nicht einmal bei Bewusstsein." Sie wusste wie verzweifelt ihre Stimme klang, aber das war ihr egal. „Und wenn er bei Du-weißt-schon-wem-ist, dann hol ihn zurück, sobald es ungefährlich ist."

Der Elf nickte.


	22. Chapter 22

Der Morgen graute und Narzissa schreckte aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf, der von Alpträumen durchdrungen war, weckte sie der laute Knall aus der dem Flur. Dobby musste zurück gekehrt sein.

Narzissa hastete die Treppen hinunter und ihr blieb beinahe das Herz stehen. Lucius stützte sich ziemlich mühselig auf den Hauselfen und seine Wunde war erneut wieder aufgerissen. Sein blondes Haar war mit getrocknetem Blut verklebt und aus seinem Mundwinkel tropfte ebenfalls frisches, helles Blut.

„Danke, Dobby." rief sie dem Hauselfen zu und stützte Lucius, der schon wieder Anstalten machte, bewusstlos zu werden.

„Du bist wahnsinnig." fauchte sie ihn an. Sie wusste, dass er Schmerzen hatte, aber das war ihr egal. Wie konnte er ihre Wünsche so wenig respektieren? War sein neuer Meister so mächtig?

Lucius flüsterte irgendetwas, doch seine Stimme war so rau und krächzend, dass Narzissa kein Wort verstand.

Sie schon ihn hinüber zum Türrahmen und ließ die Lichter im Salon aufflammen. Lucius versuchte ihre Hand beiseite zu schieben, aber er war zu schwach dafür.

„Du bist wirklich ein Narr, Lucius." sagte sie verächtlich und schleppte ihn auf eines der Sofas.

Dobby brachte ein paar frische Tücher herein und Narzissa machte sich daran mit ihren Händen die Wunden zu waschen. Das letzte Diptam hatte sie erst vorhin verbraucht und sie war im Heilen einfach eine Niete, was blieb ihr also Anderes übrig?

Als Lucius nach einer Ewigkeit die Augen wieder öffnete, da war Narzissa so froh, dass sie sich weinend auf seine Brust warf. Sie fühlte, wie seine Hand nach ihr tastete und auf ihrem blonden Schopf zum ruhen kam. Die Geste war weit zärtlicher und intimer, als jede seiner Berührungen vorher und Narzissa wurde von einer nie gekannten Wärme durchflutet. Warum hatte es nicht immer so schön sein können? Warum hatten sie so viel Zeit verschwendet?

„Was ist nur geschehen?" fragte sie leise.

„Ich..." Lucius betastete seine Stirn. Ein wenig verwundert betrachtete er das Blut, dass nun an seinen Fingern klebte. „Ich weiß es nicht genau."

Narzissa wollte etwas erwidern, doch Lucius winkte ab. „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, die Auroren haben heute Nacht eine Menge mehr gewusst als wir."

„Offensichtlich, sonst hätte nicht Mad Eye Moody an unsere Türe geklopft und verlangt meinen Mann zu sehen."

„Er hat was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, er hat mich aufgefordert, ihn zu dir zu führen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du seit zwei Tagen das Haus nicht mehr verlassen hast, weil du krank seist."

„Und das hat er dir einfach so geglaubt?"

Narzissa hätte am liebsten angefangen zu lachen, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. „Nein, kein Wort hat er mir geglaubt. Aber meine Aussage stand offenbar gegen die eines gefangenen Todessers."

„Der Mann kann niemanden mehr verraten. Dafür hat der dunkle Lord gesorgt, oder besser deine Schwester Bellatrix." Lucius Stimme schien schwächer zu werden und Narzissa presste ein Tuch auf die Wunde an seiner Stirn, damit das Blut endlich aufhörte zu fließen. Doch Lucius schien den Blick kaum von ihr wenden zu können. So hatte er sie noch nie angesehen. War das Stolz in seinem Blick? War er wirklich stolz auf sie? So traute sie sich einen Schritt weiter:

„Bitte Lucius, sag mir, was wirklich passiert ist."

„Im Grunde nicht viel. Deine Schwester hat eine hübsche kleine Muggelhatz angezettelt und statt ein paar verängstigten Muggeln in einer Waldhütte hatten wir es mit einem dutzend voll bewaffneter Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern zu tun."

Narzissa erinnerte sich vage an den Orden des Phönix, Frank und Alice gehörten dazu.

„Dabei kam es zum Kampf."

„Das dunkle Mal...?" fragte sie zögerlich.

„Der dunkle Lord hat die Kunde von dem Verräter erhalten. Und sein Zorn war überwältigend. Mehr musst du nicht wissen."

Wut blitzte in Narzissas Augen auf. Sie schleppte ihn her, sorgte sich um ihn, log für ihn und dann hielt er es nicht einmal für nötig, ihr die volle Wahrheit zu sagen?

„Du wirst mir jetzt sofort die volle Wahrheit sagen!" fuhr sie ihn an, doch Lucius lachte nur.

„Ich werde gar nichts. Und weißt du warum, Narzissa? Weil du es nicht ertragen könntest."

..::~::..

Lucius erholte sich nicht so schnell, wie sie erwartet hatte und ein paar Tage verbrachte sie ihre wache Zeit damit, ihn zu pflegen. Jedoch wurde Lucius Laune zusehends schlechter, er schien es regelrecht zu hassen, dass sie ihn umsorgte und so blieb Narzissa kaum etwas anderes übrig, als die meiste Zeit vor der Tür zum Salon zu verbringen. Dabei war ihre Fürsorge ernst gemeint und kam von Herzen. Sie hatte solche Angst gehabt. Lucius zu verlieren, dass es ihr sogar egal war, wenn er sie vom Sofa aus verspottete, sobald sie auch nur ins Zimmer kam.

Aber manches Mal kam immer noch der altvertraute Gedanke zurück: Warum konnten sie nicht sein wie andere Ehepaare? Warum musste sie gehorchen, wann immer er es wollte, warum konnte sie nie mit ihm lachen? Warum nur? Dann fühlte sie sich einsam und leer und wusste nicht wohin mit sich.

Als sie an diesem Abend ein letztes Mal nach ihm sehen wollte, überraschte er sie jedoch gründlich. Er war vom Sofa aufgestanden und lehnte am Fenster.

„Du bist wach." stellte Narzissa fest.

Er nickte, ohne sich umzusehen und deutete auf den Platz neben sich.

Narzissa trat neben ihn. Mittlerweile merkte sie kaum noch, dass sie ihm kommentarlos gehorchte. Für sie war es mittlerweile selbstverständlich, so wie die Blätter von den herbstlichen Bäumen fielen.

„Was gibt es?" fragte sie und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Das Kind." brummte er.

Narzissa erschrak. Würde er jetzt fordern, dass sie es... sie wagte sich nicht den Gedanken weiter zu spinnen. Wenn man das Unheil nannte, beschwor man es herauf. Sie wappnete sich innerlich. Dieses Mal würde sie kämpfen. Dieses Kind würde er ihr nicht nehmen können.

„Was ist damit?" fragte sie so gleichgültig wie möglich.

„Wie möchtest du es nennen?"

Narzissa glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. War das sein ernst? Er musste wohl die Verwunderung in ihren Augen gelesen haben, denn das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen war nach langer Zeit wieder da. Einer Eingebung folgend antwortete sie: „Such du dir einen Namen aus."

Er nickte kühl und wandte sich dann wieder der Dunkelheit draußen zu.

Es brannte ihr auf der Zunge, ihn zu fragen, woher der spontane Sinneswandel kam, doch sie traute sich nicht. Immerhin konnte er es sich jederzeit anders überlegen.

„Versprich mir etwas." murmelte sie.

Lucius neigte den Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass es zuhörte.

„Du wirst dieses Kind vor dem dunklen Lord schützen. Wie auch immer du das tust ist mir gleich. Aber das hier." sie deutete auf ihren Bauch, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt wirklich hinsah, „ist dein Sohn."


	23. Chapter 23

Wieder hatte sich einiges auf Malfoy Manor geändert. Doch dieses Mal waren die Veränderungen so behutsam, dass sie Narzissa kaum auffielen. Ihr Bauchumfang war mittlerweile gewachsen und sie konnte ihre Schwangerschaft nicht mehr leugnen. Lucius war auf seine ruppige Art dennoch sanfter, als sie es ihm je zugetraut hatte.

Narzissa überließ sich ihren Gefühlen und Ruhe kehrte ein bei ihr. Lediglich wenn Lucius erneut zu einem Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord aufbrach, dann fühlte sie sich schuldig. Sie wusste nicht, warum es an ihr war, sich schuldig zu fühlen, doch immer wieder schämte sie sich für das was Lucius mit seinen Freunden trieb. Trotzdem, das schale Gefühl blieb.

Auch Dobby, der Hauself, kümmerte sich rührend um sie. Auch wenn der Schnee sich mittlerweile Meterhoch türmte, brachte er ihr jeden Tag einen Apfel mit, denn er hatte irgendwo aufgeschnappt, dass Äpfel viele Vitamine hatten und er wurde nicht müde, ihr das immer wieder vorzubeten. Irgendwann, um den ersten Advent herum, geschah etwas, dass Narzissa vollkommen aus der Bahn werfen sollte.

Lucius war schon früh aus dem Haus gegangen und Narzissa verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Küche mit einem Buch. Mittlerweile hatte sie wohl die gesamte Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor verschlungen und sie wusste kaum mehr etwas mit sich anzufangen.

Die Eule, die ihr die Nachricht brachte, war grau und riesig und sie klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel an die vereisten Küchenfenster, bis Narzissa sie endlich einließ.

„Mein Mann ist nicht da." sprach sie zu der Eule, es war keine Seltenheit, dass Lucius Post bekam.

Die Eule klackerte verärgert mit dem Schnabel und streckte ihr Bein aus, an dem das Pergament befestigt war. Narzissa nahm es entgegen und stellte der Eule ein Schälchen lauwarme Milch hin. Dobby hatte sich das angewöhnt, seitdem sich Lucius seine Post nach Hause schicken ließ und sich die verschiedenen Eulen in Malfoy Manor die Klinke in die Hand gaben.

Narzissa erkannte Andromedas geschwungene Schrift sofort:

„_Liebste Zissy,_

_ich weiß, dass ich all die Jahre nicht viel von mir habe hören lassen, aber ich will Dich auf diesem Wege wissen lassen, dass es mir und Teddy wohlergeht. Unsere kleine Nymphadora ist unser Sonnenschein und sie ist mächtig gewachsen. Doch das ist nicht der eigentliche Grund, warum ich Dir schreibe und ich schäme mich, dass ich Dir nach so langer Zeit nur aus der Not schreibe. Du weiß, was in der Welt vor sich geht. Du vermutlich besser, als jeder Andere. Ich weiß nicht, wie sehr Du darin involviert bist, doch ich flehe dich an, als deine Schwester: Verschont meinen Mann. _

_Wäre ich nicht in wirklich großer Not, würde ich Dir diese Zeilen nicht senden. Gestern Abend konnte Teddy nur knapp einem Anschlag entgehen. Drei der sogenannten Todesser haben ihm auf dem Heimweg aufgelauert. Sie haben gefordert, dass er gesteht, dass er eine Reinblüterin geschändet hat. _

_Narzissa, Du weißt, wie lächerlich das ist, ich sprach doch an dem Tag, an dem ich weg ging, noch mit Dir. Du kennst die Wahrheit. Ich bitte Dich inständig, diesen Verrückten das zu erklären. Sie drohten ihm, als er sich weigerte und doch war er so klug in den Schutz des Fidelius Zaubers zu treten, den ich wohl wissend um unser Haus gelegt habe._

_Ich weiß nicht, was diese Menschen von uns wollen, doch ich habe Angst um meine kleine Familie. _

_Narzissa, bitte, versprich mir, dass Du diese Menschen, die sich selbst die Todesser nennen, von uns fernhältst, sofern es auch nur irgendwie in deiner Macht steht."_

Narzissa schluckte. Nicht einmal ein Gruß stand dort. Als sie das Pergament umdrehte, sah sie noch einen klein geschriebenen Zusatz.

„_Egal was geschieht, ich denke an Dich, auch wenn wir Beide nicht den selben Weg gewählt haben. Doch ich komme nicht umhin, zu denken, dass Bellatrix..."_

Hier endete der Brief tatsächlich. Doch Narzissa brauchte keinen weiteren Fingerzeig mehr. Bellatrix musste hinter dem Überfall auf Ted Tonks stecken. Wer auch sonst? Das würde zu ihrer Schwester passen. Und sie hätte vermutlich keine Sekunde gezögert, Ted wirklich Schaden zuzufügen, oder sogar einen unverzeihlichen Fluch gegen ihn zu benutzen. In Bellatrix Augen war ein Muggel ein minderwertiges Ding, wie ein Hauself oder auch ein Stück Papier.

Wie gerne würde sie der Schwester antworten, doch sie wusste genau, dass das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. Lucius würde wütend werden und wieder einmal merkte Narzissa, wie wenig Macht sie über ihr Leben und das ihrer Liebsten tatsächlich hatte: gar keine. Und das war eine bittere Erkenntnis.

..::~::..

Drei Tage vor Weihnachten brach jedoch alles auf Narzissa ein, was sie je verborgen gehalten hatte. Sie hörte die Stimmen in der Eingangshalle und wusste sofort, dass Lucius mit seinen Freunden da war. Über den ganzen Tag hatte sie das dunkle Mal immer wieder gezwickt und sie wusste genau, was das bedeutete.

Dieses Mal waren es nur wenige. Am Treppenabsatz stehend, konnte sie Bellatrix ausmachen, die sich lautstark mit dem hakennasigen Mann unterhielt, den sie beim letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Ihr Mann Rodolphus stand an der Seite von Regulus und Crabbe und Goyle waren ebenfalls da. Lucius geleitete sie in den Salon und Narzissa fiel der Brief von Andromeda wieder ein und so schloss sie sich ihnen an. Sie konnte die Gefahr zwar nicht abwenden, aber vielleicht konnte sie ihre ältere Schwester warnen.

„Glückwunsch, Zissy." sagte Bellatrix kühl, als ihr Blick auf die Schwester fiel.

Narzissa nahm ihre Glückwünsche ebenso kühl entgegen. Das war nicht mehr ihre Schwester. Das war ein Monster. Bellas wunderschöne Mähne war verfilzt und ihre Augen waren erfüllt von einem Hass, den Narzissa niemals bei ihr gesehen hatte. Bella war zwar stets ein aufmüpfiges, aber niemals so hasserfülltes Geschöpf gewesen.

Der Bleiche mit der Hakennase hatte sich auf das Ledersofa fallen gelassen und seine Miene war unergründlich, während Bella zu Lucius Schreibtisch hinüber schlenderte und eine der Federn in die Hand nahm.

„Finger weg da, Bella." knurrte Lucius sie an. „Du bringst das nur durcheinander."

„Lucius, ich bin deine Schwägerin." sie kicherte Mädchenhaft. „Da wirst du doch keine Geheimnisse vor mir haben."

„Nein, aber Angst um meine Unterlagen. Du bist so furchtbar unsensibel." entgegnete er glatt.

Auch die anderen Todesser kicherten albern über Lucius Scherz, während Narzissa nichts an der Situation zum lachen fand.

„Wir bleiben nicht lang." versicherte Rodolphus nun gerade Lucius. „Bella hat ein paar Spielereien heute Nacht vor. Wir warten eigentlich nur noch auf McNair.

Lucius nickte nur und war bald in ein Gespräch mit dem bleichen, jungen Mann vertieft, der, wie Narzissa nun erfuhr, Snape hieß. Von dem hatte sie auch einmal gehört, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, in welchem Zusammenhang.

Unterdessen machte sich Bellatrix immer noch am Schreibtisch zu schaffen, sie zog verschiedene, beschriftete Pergamente hervor und räumte sie mal hierhin, mal dorthin. Schließlich öffnete sie die Schreibtischschublade, die normalerweise verschlossen war und in ihren spindeldürren Fingern hielt sie nun ein Pergament und ihre Augen glitzerten triumphierend.

Da fiel es Narzissa wie Schuppen von den Augen: Das war der Brief von Frank, den Lucius ihr vor so langer Zeit weggenommen hatte. Sie versuchte betont unbeteiligt zu wirken, vielleicht legte Bella den Brief einfach zurück, doch das geschah nicht. Stattdessen betrachtete sie das Pergament beinahe zärtlich und strich es glatt.

„Hat jemand Lust, ein paar Auroren zu besuchen?" kreischte sie plötzlich hysterisch.

Alle Anwesenden drehten sich zu ihr um.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Lucius leise.

„Deine liebe Frau hat ja hier ein außergewöhnliches Stück Papier. Wenn ich es recht entziffert habe, gehört es zum Geheimniswahrer von Baker's Field 15, habe ich Recht?"

Narzissas Miene war unbeweglich, aber in ihrem Inneren tobte das Chaos. Alles, nur das nicht, betete sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Das ist ein alberner Brief, den ich vor Jahren bekommen habe. Ich bin nur sehr ordentlich und hebe meine Korrespondenz auf."

Bellatrix schnaubte verächtlich und um sie herum herrschte Stille. Offenbar lauschten die anderen Todesser ihrer Darbietung verzückt.

„Dann wirst du ja nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir meine Vermutung einmal überprüfen, oder?" antwortete ihr Bellatrix süßlich.

Narzissa fühlte die Wut in sich hochsteigen, doch beherrscht antwortete sie: „Nur zu. Mir liegt nichts an diesem Brief."

„Vielleicht nicht an dem Brief. Aber vielleicht an Frank Longbottom?" Bellatrix Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt.

Narzissa setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Lucius unterbrach sie.

„Bella, du befindest dich immer noch in meinem Haus und was du meiner Frau da unterstellst, ist absurd. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir dem dunklen Lord treu dienen und seinem innersten Kreis von Anfang an angehörten."

„Natürlich." schnappte Bellatrix und sah Lucius zornesrot an. „Rodolphus!" blaffte sie dann ihren Mann an. „Lass uns gehen. Wir wollen die Auroren einmal auf die Probe stellen."

..::~::..


	24. Chapter 24

Fassungslos starrte Narzissa der Prozession der Todesser hinterher, die ihr Haus verließen. Zuletzt trat Lucius zur Tür und machte eine herrische Geste in ihre Richtung.

Zu keinem Wort fähig, trat sie neben ihn und sah im ins Gesicht.

„Egal was geschieht, du darfst Frank und Alice nicht warnen. Der dunkle Lord würde..." er schwieg schließlich.

„Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass..." doch auch sie schwieg. Lucius hatte seine Wahl getroffen. Nein, sie selbst hatte ihre Wahl genau so getroffen und das hier lag nicht mehr in ihrer Hand.

Lucius schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne ihr einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen und dann war Narzissa allein. Nein, sie konnte Frank und Alice nicht warnen, darauf spekulierte Bellatrix und sie würde schneller ihr grässliches dunkles Mal drücken, als Narzissa bis zehn zählen konnte. Dann wären sie und Lucius die nächsten, auf seiner persönlichen schwarzen Liste.

Doch mit einem Mal kam ihr ein Gedanke. Hastig sah sie sich um und warf noch vorsichtshalber einen Blick durch den Spion, um zu überprüfen, ob die Todesser tatsächlich verschwunden waren, dann rief sie nach Dobby.

„Ja, Misses?" fragte der Hauself vorsichtig. Er versteckte sich jedes Mal vor den Todessern und traute sich Stunden danach kaum aus seinem Versteck.

„Hör mir genau zu. Finde Mad Eye Moody. Ich weiß nicht wo er ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn finden kannst. Lass dich von niemandem erwischen."

„Aber Misses, der Aurorenmeister verwischt seine Spuren gut und ich habe schreckliche Angst vor ihm."

„Ich auch, Dobby." gestand Narzissa den Tränen nahe. „Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Bella Frank und Alice etwas antut. Bitte, such ihn. Sag ihm, dass er sofort zum Haus der Longbottoms soll, dort werden heute Nacht Todesser sein. Er soll seine fähigsten Auroren mitnehmen. Sag ihm, dass Mrs Malfoy ihm das ausrichtet."

„Misses, das geht nicht." sagte Dobby und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?" schrie Narzissa ihn wütend an.

„Der Meister hat es mir verboten. Und Dobby darf nicht gegen den Befehl des Meisters handeln. Er hat mir verboten, heute Nacht das Haus zu verlassen."

„Ich bin genau so deine Herrin." tobte sie außer sich.

„Es tut mir Leid Misses, aber die Magie der Hauselfen funktioniert nun einmal so. Der Meister gehört zu der Familie, der Dobby schon immer angehört hat und deswegen darf Dobby nicht gegen seinen Befehl handeln."

„Verschwinde!" fauchte Narzissa und riss die Haustüre auf. Wenn der verdammte Hauself es nicht tat, dann musste sie es selbst tun.

..::~::..

Der Schnee lag hoch und Narzissa hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie anfangen sollte. Sie stapfte durch den Tiefschnee und ihr war schlecht vor lauter Angst um Frank und Alice. Ihre einzige Idee war das Ministerium. Sie war ein paar Straßen weiter appariert und lief nun so schnell, ohne panisch zu wirken, die Straßen hinab, dorthin, wo sich der Eingang des Zaubereiministeriums befand.

Sie erkannte die kleine Telefonzelle sofort, sie war ein paar Mal mit Lucius dort gewesen, doch nie war es so dringend gewesen, wie jetzt. Schnell trat sie ein und verschloss die Türe hinter sich.

Die kühle Stimme der Hexe fragte nach ihrem Namen und dem Grund für ihr Kommen.

„Narzissa Malfoy, Besucher." antwortete sie ungeduldig.

Eine Plakette purzelte aus dem Münzschacht und die Stimme der Hexe plapperte weiter, doch Narzissa hörte gar nicht hin. Wie viel Zeit war jetzt seit dem Aufbruch der Todesser vergangen? Sie wusste es nicht und sie trug keine Uhr bei sich. Die Telefonzelle stürzte abrupt in die Tiefe und Narzissa hielt sich am Telefon fest, um nicht zu stürzen.

„Atrium." sagte die magische Stimme und Narzissa stieg taumelnd aus dem Aufzug aus.

Um diese Zeit sah es im Ministerium ganz anders aus, als sie es sonst gewohnt war. Einige Weihnachtsbäume standen um den großen Brunnen der magischen Geschwister herum und ansonsten war das Atrium menschenleer.

Als sie schließlich an den Tresen der Information trat, war dort niemand und Narzissa drückte ein paar Mal auf die Klingel. Verstand denn niemand, wie dringend ihr Anliegen war?

Eine müde aussehende, mausgraue Hexe schlurfte zu ihr hinüber.

„Was wünschen Sie?" fragte sie mit leiernder Stimme.

„Ich suche Mad Eye..." sie korrigierte sich. „Alastor Moody."

„Meine Liebe, der ist nicht da. Guten Tag." Damit wollte die Hexe wieder ins Hinterzimmer verschwinden, doch Narzissa griff über den Tresen und hielt die Hexe am Arm fest.

„Dann irgend einen anderen Auroren. Irgendwer muss doch Dienst haben."

„Die haben alle zu tun. Und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie meinen Arm losließen."

„Ich habe wichtige Informationen." rief Narzissa verzweifelt.

„Die haben eine Menge Leute." antwortete die Hexe schneidend.

„Ich bitte Sie, irgendein Auror wird doch wohl da sein."

„Lesen Sie nie die Zeitung?" Die Hexe schüttelte Narzissas Hand ab. „Die Auroren haben keine Zeit, im Büro herum zu sitzen. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hält hier alles auf Trab."

Narzissa überlief ein Schauer, bei den teilnahmslosen Worten der anderen Frau.

„Bitte! Irgendwer. Es geht um Leben und Tod."

Die Hexe seufzte. „Zauberstab." befahl sie schließlich.

„Wie?"

„Ich brauche Ihren Zauberstab zur ist eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme."

Narzissa reichte ihren hinüber und sah erwartungsvoll zu, wie die Beamtin ihren Zauberstab überprüfte.

„Im zweiten Stock ist die Aurorenzentrale. Wenn sie Glück haben, ist Rufus Scrimgeour da."

„Danke." rief Narzissa ihr im Laufen zu und schon war sie auf dem Weg zu den Aufzügen. Mehrfach drückte sie den Knopf und merkte erst jetzt, wie schwer sie atmete. Warum war sie auch ausgerechnet jetzt so unbeweglich und dick. Immerhin war Sie mittlerweile im fünften Monat schwanger.

Das Gitter des Aufzugs schob sich rasselnd auf und Narzissa stieg ein. Mit dem sinkenden Aufzug schwand auch ihr Mut. Wenn der dunkle Lord davon erfuhr... Narzissa wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was dann geschah.

„Zweiter Stock: Büro für magische Strafverfolgung: Aurorenzentrale."

Hier brannten die Lichter nicht mehr hell und sie brauchte eine Weile, um sich an die Dunkelheit um sich herum zu gewöhnen. Sie tastete sich zu einem Wegweiser und wandte sich dann nach rechts.

Eine der vielen Türen stand offen und verströmte warmes Licht in den düsteren Korridor.

Narzissa klopfte trotzdem gegen den Türrahmen und sah sich plötzlich einem Berg von Mann gegenüber. Seine lange Mähne erinnerte sie unwillkürlich an einen Löwen. Seine stechenden Augen verrieten den geübten Auroren und er sah viel älter aus, als er eigentlich sein mochte, denn Narzissa wusste, dass Rufus Scrimgeour nur ein paar Jahre älter als sie war.

Er musterte sie genau und sein Blick verharrte auf ihrem unförmigen Bauch. Sie war wohl keine besonders imposante Erscheinung mehr, dachte sie bei sich.

„Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?" fragte er mit lauernder Stimme.

„Ich habe eine Meldung zu machen." antwortete Narzissa schüchtern. Vor dem Auroren kam sie sich ziemlich klein vor.

„So?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was denn für eine?"

„Bitte..." sprudelte es nun aus ihr heraus. „Sie müssen ein paar Auroren zum Haus von Frank und Alice Longbottom schicken. Sie sind in großer Gefahr."

„Miss Malfoy..." Offenbar hatte er sie sofort erkannt. „Frank und Alice Longbottom sind unsere fähigsten Auroren. Warum sollten die Beiden in Gefahr sein? Ihr Haus ist außerdem vollständig geschützt. Professionelle Ministeriumsleute haben diesen Schutz aufgebaut, da sollte doch alles in Ordnung sein."

„Nein, ist es nicht." schrie Narzissa den Mann an. Was für ein selbstgefälliges Ekel. „Ich weiß, und woher ich das weiß, ist vollkommen egal, dass Frank und Alice in Gefahr sind. Schicken Sie jemanden zur Kontrolle hin, dann werden Sie es ja sehen."

„Ich habe leider keinen Mann, den ich entbehren kann und es steht mir sowieso nicht zu, irgendwelche Auroren zu befehligen." er lächelte abschätzig. „Ich bin nur ein kleiner Auror im Nachtdienst."

„Dann holen Sie jemanden her, der es kann!" schrie sie verzweifelt.

„Mrs Malfoy." sagte er nun gefährlich ruhig. „Wir können natürlich verstehen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer den braven Bürgern eine Menge Angst einjagt, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass Auroren auf sich selbst achtgeben können. Wir gehen nur handfesten Informationen nach und nicht jedem Zuruf aus der Bevölkerung, sonst würden wir hier in Arbeit ertrinken. Also, gibt es _irgendeinen _Beweis für ihre verrückte Aussage?"

Narzissa holte tief Luft. Natürlich gab es den nicht. Nicht ohne ihren Mann und sich zu verraten. „Ich weiß es eben." meinte sie störrisch.

„Sie sollten in Ihrem Zustand sowieso lieber zu Hause sein. Es ist furchtbar kalt draußen. Ich kann Ihnen einen Kamin nach Hause anbieten." sagte Scrimgeour nun versöhnlich.

Narzissa nickte matt und ließ sich von dem Auroren hinaus begleiten.

..::~::..

Als Narzissa aus dem Kamin im Salon stieg war sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Das Haus lag still und friedlich dar, offenbar waren Lucius und seine Kumpanen noch nicht zurück. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte sie sich die Treppe hoch und öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, doch ein seltsames Geräusch schreckte sie auf. Es klang, als wenn jemand geschlagen wurde, sie hörte es immer wieder rumpeln und dann hörte sie ein keuchen.

Vorsichtig schlich Narzissa hinüber zum Badezimmer, von woher sie den Lärm vermutete. Als sie die Tür aufstieß, schrie sie vor Schreck auf: Ihr kleiner Hauself schlug seinen Kopf gegen das Waschbecken und hörte nicht auf.

„Dobby!" schrie sie. „Ich befehle dir aufzuhören!"

Das Blut floss in Strömen von seiner grauen Stirn und sein Blick war glasig.

„Beim Barte Merlins, warum tust du das?" rief Narzissa und eilte zu ihm hinüber.

„Dobby bestraft sich." antwortete der Elf schielend.

„Wieso tust du so etwas?"

„Dobby war böse und hat der Misses nicht gehorcht."

Narzissa griff nach einem Handtuch und betupfte vorsichtig Dobbys Stirn. „Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass du meinem Mann gehorchen musst. Das ist doch in Ordnung."

„Nein, nein, Dobby war böse." beharrte der Elf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann befehle ich dir jetzt, dass du so etwas nicht noch einmal tust wegen mir. Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du mir einmal nicht gehorchen kannst. In Ordnung?"

Der Elf schniefte vernehmlich und nickte schließlich.

„Versprich mir das Dobby. Lass mich das nie wieder sehen, sonst werde ich wirklich böse mit dir."

Narzissa benetzte das Handtuch erneut und gab es dem Elf. „Hier. Halt dir das an deine Wunde, bis es aufhört zu bluten. Ich bringe dir eine Salbe hoch, in Ordnung?"

Der Hauself nickte mit tränenden Augen erneut und Narzissa eilte hinunter in die Küche. Das kleine Regal mit den Medikamenten befand sich am hinteren Ende der Küche, direkt neben dem Fenster. Sie kramte eine Weile darin herum, so viele verschiedene Dinge flogen darin umher und erst nach einer Weile hatte sie eine passende Wundcreme gefunden.

Sie seufzte erleichtert und schloss den Schrank. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf das Fenstersims, wo Franks kleine Blume stand und sie jeden Tag aufs neue verzaubert hatte. Die Pflanze lag welk auf dem Boden des Topfes. Als Narzissa sie mit zittrigen Fingern berührte, zerfiel sie zu Staub.

..::~::..


	25. Chapter 25

Narzissa fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf und als der Morgen graute und noch mehr Schnee brachte, da starrte sie nur aus dem Fenster und war unfähig aufzustehen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Frank tot war. Und Alice vermutlich auch. An den kleinen Henry wollte sie gar nicht denken. Warum hatte der Auror ihr bloß nicht geglaubt? Sie alle könnten noch am Leben sein, wenn er es getan hätte. Und wieso hatte Lucius ihre Schwester nicht davon abgehalten? Sie war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob Lucius nicht sogar seelenruhig zugesehen hatte, denn er hatte Frank nie gemocht und keinen Hehl daraus gemacht. Wenn das der Fall war, dann war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie damit Leben konnte. Und er war immer noch nicht zurück. Mittlerweile war es schon Mittag. Was hielt ihn davon ab nach Hause zu kommen? Hatte Scrimgeour vielleicht doch noch ein paar Auroren zum Haus in Baker's Field geschickt? Doch dann wären sie sicher gekommen, um sie zu verhören, wenn ihr Mann in Gegenwart von Todessern aufgegriffen worden wäre.

So blieb sie einfach liegen und sah dem Schnee beim fallen zu, lautlos und kalt.

..::~::..

_Die Uhr schlug zehn, als Alice Longbottom ihren kleinen Sohn endlich ins Bett gesteckt hatte. Henry war fürchterlich quengelig seit ein paar Tagen. Seine ersten Zähne wuchsen langsam und der kleine Junge wachte dauernd wieder auf und schrie herzerweichend. Sie hörte, wie sich die Haustüre öffnete, endlich war Frank heimgekommen. Wenn er doch endlich aufhören würde, mit dem blöden Muggelbus zu fahren, dachte sie bei sich. Aber Frank liebte das Ding und fand es viel bequemer den Bus zu nehmen, statt zu apparieren. Außerdem behauptete er, dass er auf diesem Weg weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Alice Version des Sachverhalts sah indes ganz anders aus: Frank fuhr einfach nur gern mit dem Bus und konnte darin stumm aus dem Fenster sehen und vor sich hin träumen. _

„_Alice?" rief er vom Flur aus._

_Hastig stürmte Alice die Treppe hinunter und flüsterte ihm: „Pssst." zu. „Du weißt genau, wie schwierig es ist, Henry endlich zur Ruhe zu bringen."_

_Frank lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss zur Begrüßung. „Weiß ich doch." sagte er beschwichtigend. Er ließ seinen Mantel and der Wand auf den Boden fallen, was von Alice mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittiert wurde._

„_Du machst die Tapete nass." _

„_Ich räum's gleich weg." entschuldigte er sich. „Ich will nur endlich aus den nassen Sachen raus. Es schneit wie verrückt."_

_Jemand pochte wie besessen an ihre Haustüre und Alice erschrak. Niemand klopft an ihre Türe. Niemand kam eigentlich überhaupt jemals unangekündigt zu ihnen, denn ihr Haus lag unter dem Fidelius Zauber und das schon seit über einem Jahr._

_Frank musste ähnliche Gedanken gehabt haben, denn er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und behielt die Türe im Auge._

„_Verschwinde." zischte er ihr zu._

„_Vergiss es." entgegnete sie. Er hatte sich dieses alberne Mann-Frau Gehabe immer noch nicht abgewöhnt, doch Alice war schließlich Aurorin und keine schutzbedürftige Frau. _

„_Alice, fang das nicht wieder an, ich bitte dich."_

_Erneut pochte es an der Türe und sie hörten Gelächter von draußen. _

„_Alice, geh nach oben. Du bist schwanger und..." Weiter kam Frank jedoch nicht, denn von draußen hörte er eine unangenehme, schrille Stimme: „Genug der Höflichkeiten."_

_Die Tür wurde zur Seite gesprengt und Alice ging in Deckung vor den fliegenden Holzsplittern. Drei der Gestalten trugen Masken, doch die Frau, deren Stimme sie von draußen gehört hatten, trug keine. Ihre Augen waren von einem manischen Glimmen erfüllt und ihr Lächeln war ekelerregend._

„_Wie nett ihr es hier habt." kreischte sie und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs flog Franks Zauberstab nach hinten._

„_Aber, aber." rief sie. „So empfangt ihr Besuch? Dabei haben wir so lange gebraucht, um euch zu finden. Das war wirklich schwierig." Sie nickte übertrieben und die vermummten Gestalten lachten über ihren albernen Scherz. _

_Alice erkannte die Frau. Das war Bellatrix Lestrange, sie stand ganz oben auf einer vom Ministerium herausgegebenen Liste und Alice kannte diese Liste auswendig._

„_Stupor!" schrie sie und der Todesser an Bellatrix rechter Seite kippte um, wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden jemand durchschnitten hatte. _

„_Nein, nein, so geht das nicht." keifte Bellatrix und auch der andere Todesser ohne Maske, den Alice als ihren Mann identifizieren konnte, erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung. _

„_Crucio." sagte er ruhig und Alice krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Ihr Zauberstab fiel ihr aus der Hand und hilfesuchend sah sie zu Frank, der von einem Körperklammerfluch festgehalten wurde. Der Schmerz verebbte und sie keuchte vor Erleichterung auf. _

„_Wie nett, dass wir nun alle hier sind. Und was machen wir nun Schönes?" fragte sie in der Manier einer alten Schulfreundin, die sie für Alice nie gewesen war._

„_Du da, was grinst du so dämlich?" knurrte Rodolphus Lestrange Frank an._

„_Ihr seit ganz schön dämlich. Während ihr hier herum albert, ist mittlerweile Katzenjammerzauber unseres Hauses losgegangen. Jeder Auror des Ministeriums weiß, dass ihr hier seid."_

_Alice hatte keine Ahnung ob das gelogen war, darüber hatte sie mit Frank nie gesprochen, doch Bellatrix schien sich darum nicht zu scheren, denn sie richtete nun erneut ihren Zauberstab auf sie. _

„_Das hindert uns doch nicht daran, noch ein wenig Spaß zu haben, nicht wahr? Crucio!"_

_Alice hörte noch eine andere Stimme, die das Selbe sprach. Frank sank zusammen und krümmte sich stumm auf dem Fußboden._

_Von Oben erklang Geschrei. Alles, nur das nicht,flehte Alice und dann war der Schmerz fort._

„_Was war das?" wollte einer der Todesser wissen. _

_Über Bellatrixs fahles Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln und sie beugte sich hinunter zu Alice und zog sie an den Haaren zu sich hoch, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen._

„_Sag mir, Alice Longbottom. Glaubst du eigentlich, dass etwas dran ist, an den Geschichten, dass Todesser kleine Kinder fressen?" Sie fletschte die Zähne zu einem Lächeln._

_Alice jedoch grinste zurück und spuckte Bellatrix ins Gesicht. _

_Bellatrix ließ sie los, sodass Alice hart auf den Boden schlug und wischte sich angeekelt über das Gesicht. „Sieh mal einer an. Das kleine Vögelchen will spielen. Du!" sie wies auf einen der Todesser. „Du holst das Kind." Dann fand sie ihr sardonisches Lächeln wieder. „Und wir Drei." Sie machte eine umfassende Geste zu Frank hin. „Wir werden uns jetzt ein wenig amüsieren. Nicht wahr?"_

..::~::..

Narzissas Träume waren ähnlich düster wie der Rest des Hauses, das in unheimlicher Stille dalag. Wo mochte Lucius nur sein? Was war mit Frank und Alice geschehen? Sie zwang sich schließlich aufzustehen, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, als sie hinunter in die Küche ging.

Der Blick auf den Fenstersims ließ ihr Herz schwach werden. Die kleine Pflanze war zu feinem Staub zerbröselt und sogar die Erde war verschwunden, in der die Blume vorher gestanden hatte. Nur der körnige Staub war lag noch auf dem Grund des Blumentopfes und am liebsten hätte Narzissa das Ding fort geschmissen, doch das brachte sie nicht übers Herz.

Auf dem Flur hörte sie plötzlich Schritte und wirbelte herum. Lucius trat ein.

„Was ist passiert?" hörte sie ihre Stimme, wie die einer Fremden.

Er hob abwehrend die Hände, doch er sagte kein Wort.

„Was habt ihr getan?" rief sie flehend. Nur ein Wort. Irgendetwas musste er ihr einfach sagen.

„Ich habe gar nichts getan." sagte er lakonisch.

Sie schnaubte. „Natürlich. Das ist vielleicht noch viel schlimmer."

Seine Augen flackerten unruhig. Er schien nach Außen ruhig und besonnen, so wie immer, doch Narzissa merkte, dass es in seinem Inneren tobte und brodelte es.

„Sind sie tot?" fragte Narzissa angsterfüllt.

Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf und Narzissa fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Sind die Auroren gekommen?"

„Nein, auch wenn dein kleiner Versuch trickreich war, das gebe ich zu. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du tatsächlich selbst gehst."

Narzissa erschrak zutiefst. „Wie?"

„Sag mir, meine Liebste, hast du jemals vom Imperius Fluch gehört?"

Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Und doch hast du es. Die Empfangshexe war ein dankbares kleines Opfer."

„Wie kannst du nur so schreckliche Dinge tun?" schrie sie ihn an. Ihr war schwindelig und sie war vollkommen verwirrt.

„Ich sage es dir ein letztes Mal. Ich habe gar nichts getan. Ich habe nur deine auffälligen Spuren von vornherein verwischt. Ein Glück, dass Rufus Scrimgeour dir kein Wort glauben wollte. Er wird die Sache nicht weiter verfolgen, denn man hat sein Gedächtnis manipuliert."

Narzissa war unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und so fragte sie erneut: „Wie geht es den Longbottoms?"

„Das weiß man nicht. Deine Schwester hat ganze Arbeit geleistet."

„Was?"

Lucius Gesicht wirkte blasser als sonst. „Gegenwärtig befinden sie sich im St. Mungos."

Narzissas Augen wurden groß. „Und wie lange werden sie dort bleiben?"

Niemals hatte sie so etwas in Lucius Blick gesehen. „Ihr Leben lang." antwortete er schlicht, doch seine Augen sprachen mehr als tausend Worte.

„Was ist mit...?" flüsterte Narzissa. Sie brachte den Namen des Kindes nicht über die Lippen.

„Narzissa, ich..."

„Haben sie ihn...?"

„Du willst es nicht wissen."

Narzissas Knie begannen zu zittern und sie musste sich setzen, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. „Warum hast du es nicht verhindert!" schrie sie ihn an.

Lucius ließ sich vor ihr zu Boden sinken und sah ihr in die Augen. „Denkst du ich will das noch einmal sehen? Hätte ich heute eingegriffen, dann wäre uns das Selbe widerfahren. Und das könnte ich nicht noch einmal ertragen."

Narzissa weinte nun und versuchte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen zu verdecken. Lucius strich ihr das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Alice ist schwanger." murmelte er ein wenig unbeholfen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Offensichtlich geht es dem Kind gut. Aber Alice... ihr Geist ist verwirrt. Aber das Kind wächst und gedeiht in ihr. Vielleicht ist dir das ein Trost."

„Nein." schluchzte Narzissa. „Das ist es ganz und gar nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass ich das ein deinen Augen nicht wieder gut machen kann. Und ich werde es auch gar nicht erst versuchen." sagte er leise.

„Ach, na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung." fauchte sie. „Geh mir aus den Augen, Lucius Malfoy!"


	26. Chapter 26

Weihnachtsabend. Narzissa hatte keine Ahnung, woher der prachtvoll geschmückte Baum im Salon kam, oder wer die Halle weihnachtlich weiß dekoriert hatte, aber eigentlich war ihr das auch vollkommen gleich.

Trotzdem blickte sie voller Staunen zu der, mit Eiszapfen überzogenen Kuppel im Flur und befühlte vorsichtig das Tannengrün, dass mit silbernem Lametta behangen war. Vielleicht war es Dobby, überlegte sie hin und her. Lucius hatte das Haus noch nie dekoriert und bisher war sie zu Weihnachten nie zu Hause gewesen. Er hatte sie immer irgendwohin mitgenommen.

Lucius schien jedenfalls nicht zu Hause zu sein und so setzte sie sich in den geschmückten Salon und wartete. Worauf? Das wusste sie nicht. Was für ein trauriges Weihnachtsfest, dachte sie bei sich und starrte trübsinnig auf die bunten Kugeln. Frank war für sie verloren, der kleine Henry war tot oder schlimmeres, Alices Geist war zerrüttelt und man wusste nicht, ob sie jemals wieder zu sich finden würde, ihr Mann ein Schwerverbrecher, der skrupellos die Macht seines dunklen Herren ausnutzte. So sollte ihr Kind groß werden? Warum war sie überhaupt hier? Wie hatte sie es jemals dazu kommen können?

Sie stand auf und ging hinüber zum Weihnachtsbaum, eigentlich nur, um sich ein wenig zu beschäftigen und sich zu bewegen. Immer öfter schmerzten ihre Füße mittlerweile. Beinahe wäre sie zurück geschreckt: einige Figuren auf der großen, dichten Tanne bewegten sich. Kleine, verzauberte Figuren schüttelten den Schnee ab, der auf ihnen lag und winkten ihr freundlich zu. Ein kleiner Engel von weiter Oben raschelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Flügeln und hielt ein Schild mit „_Merry Christmas_" hoch.

Narzissa musste lachen. So hübsche Figuren hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Ein fingergroßer Elch schnaubte und deutete mit seinen kleinen Hufen auf seine Satteldecke. Darauf stand: „_Sei bitte..._". Verwundert sah sich Narzissa nach den anderen Figuren um. Ein kleiner Wichtel hüpfte auf seinem Podest auf und ab und deutete auf seinen grünen Schal: „_nicht traurig..."_ und bald fand sie auch den dazu passenden Weihnachtsmann. „_weil ich..._". Immer mehr Figuren begannen nun mit dem Ärmchen zu wedeln und am Ende lautete die Botschaft:

„_Sei bitte nicht traurig, weil ich nicht bei dir sein kann. Ich weiß, dass du mir so manche Dinge nicht vergeben kannst, vielleicht kann ich sie mir selbst nicht vergeben, doch ich glaube an unsere Zukunft. Und an die unseres Sohnes. Warte heute Nacht auf mich._

_Lucius."_

Narzissa war sprachlos. Wann hatte Lucius das getan? Und überhaupt, warum? Das passte doch gar nicht zu ihm.

Wirklich nicht? Sagte eine dünne Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Erinnere dich an die Schneekugel. Doch, wann immer es wirklich nötig war, dann wusste Lucius, wie er ihr Beweisen konnte, was sie ihm Wert war. Trotzdem fühlte sich Narzissa seltsam. Und ein wenig beschämt. Denn sie hatte ihn mit Missachtung gestraft und sich geweigert auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen. Er hatte an diesem furchtbaren Abend nicht unrecht gehabt, sie könnten die Nächsten sein, wenn er sich unvorsichtig verhielt. Bellatrix würde vor nichts zurückschrecken, da war sie sich absolut sicher. Und nur, weil Lucius das genau wusste, hatte er in Kauf genommen, dass sie ihn verachtete, dass sie ihn hasste und anfuhr, wann immer sie ihn in die Finger bekam. Sie selbst tat nichts, um Lucius und sich zu schützen, außer ihn zur Unvernunft zu treiben und ihm zu drohen.

„Traurig." murmelte sie und stupste eines der Figürchen mit ihrem Finger an. Stumm begann es mit den Armen zu Rudern, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und anschließend drohend die Faust zu schütteln.

Das Stehen fiel ihr schwer und so ließ sie sich vor dem Fuß des Weihnachtsbaumes in die Hocke sinken. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ein kleines Paket.

Neugierig zog Narzissa es hervor. Auch wenn kein Name darauf stand, so war Narzissa sich sicher, dass es für sie war.

Als sie es öffnete, befand sich jedoch darin ein kleines Armband, viel zu klein für ihr Handgelenk, eher für ein kleines Kind, aus fein gearbeitetem Silber. Ein Anhänger befand sich daran und als sie die verschnörkelte Schrift las, da fielen die trüben Gedanken von ihr ab und sie hätte am liebsten irgendjemanden umarmt.

„_Draco Malfoy - *April 1980"_

Lucius hatte ihr ein weitaus größeres Geschenk gemacht, als sie es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Er hatte ihrem Sohn einen Namen gegeben. Dem Sohn, den er eigentlich nie hatte haben wollen.

..::~::..

_Ich wünsche euch Allen frohe Weihnachten. Feiert schön und treibt es nicht zu wild. Seht das kleine Kapitel als ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch treuen Leser, es wird sich nicht auf die Kapitelanzahl, die noch kommen, auswirken und trotzdem ist es ein kleiner Lichtblick. Im Endeffekt ist es nur ein kleiner Einschub, und hat nichts Wichtiges für die Geschichte zu sagen, aber ich wollte euch nicht ganz ohne Weihnachtswünsche stehen lassen. Danke, dass ihr mir so viele liebe Rückmeldungen gebt. Insgesamt ist die Geschichte auf und 198 mal gereviewt worden, und über 80 mal in die Favo Listen aufgenommen worden. Vielen, vielen Dank. _


	27. Chapter 27

Einen Abend vor Sylvester fiel der Schnee erneut. Immer höher türmte er sich in der Auffahrt von Malfoy Manor und Narzissa empfand ihn wie einen Puffer zu der Welt dort draußen. Der Schnee fiel lautlos und kalt und er trug keine Stimmen mehr zu ihr hinüber in die warme Küche. Sie empfand die Einsamkeit des Hauses mehr wie eine Befreiung und genoss die Ruhe, die sie sehr selten bisher als heilsam empfunden hatte.

Lucius war im Salon beschäftigt, aber Narzissa interessierte sich nicht dafür, was er tat. Sie hielt es für das Beste, wenn sie sich in seine Dinge nicht mehr einmischte, denn bisher hatte sie ihnen Beiden mehr geschadet, als genutzt. So konzentrierte sie sich einfach nur noch darauf, es ihrem Kind möglichst angenehm zu bereiten und tat sonst gar nichts.

Versonnen strich sie sich über den Bauch und blickte hinaus in das weiße Schneetreiben.

„Misses, Dobby hat Ihnen einen Kakao gemacht." meldete sich Dobby mit dünner Stimme zu Wort. Narzissa hatte ihn seit dem furchtbaren Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Danke sehr."

Der Elf stellte die dampfende Tasse auf den Tisch und sah Narzissa schüchtern an.

„Was ist denn?" fragte sie verwundert. Und weil sie nicht warten wollte, fügte sie hinzu: „Sprich ganz offen mit mir."

Ängstlich sah der Elf sich in der Küche um, als ob er fürchtete, dass sie belauscht würden und sagte schließlich:

„Miss Andromeda hat sich gestern nach Ihnen erkundigt."

Narzissa verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Kakao. „Andromeda? Wo hast du sie gesehen?"

„Sie war an der Tür, als die Misses und der Meister geschlafen haben. Sehr früh noch. Aber der Meister hat angeordnet, dass er nicht gestört werden will, also habe ich die gute Miss weggeschickt."

„Aber warum, Dobby? Sie ist meine Schwester, du hättest sie hereinbitten sollen." rief Narzissa verzweifelt. Das letzte was sie jetzt ertrug war, dass ihre Schwester sich in Gefahr befand. „Hat sie gesagt, was sie wollte?"

Dobby ließ die Ohren hängen. „Nein, Misses, sie war sehr in Eile und bat darum, dass ich Ihnen Bescheid gebe, dass sie da war. Sie wollte wohl wiederkommen."

Narzissa stand auf. Wieso geschah so etwas nur immer mit ihr? Hatte sie je etwas getan, um all das verdient zu haben? Andromeda war niemand, der an der Türe betteln kam, das musste einen sehr speziellen Grund haben. Schnellen Schrittes verließ sie die Küche und ging hinüber zu Lucius in den Salon.

Ihr Mann schien gerade in ein Pergament vertieft und reagierte nicht auf ihr Räuspern.

„Dobby sagt, dass meine Schwester hier war." sagte sie schließlich.

„Die Durchgeknallte oder die Muggelliebhaberin?" fragte er teilnahmslos, ohne vom Schreibtisch aufzusehen.

Narzissa überging diese Spitze, sie wollte sich nicht wieder auf seine albernen Spielereien einlassen, denn dabei zog sie immer den Kürzeren.

„Die Muggelliebhaberin."

„Ja, und?"

„Ich möchte sie hierher einladen."

„Und ich möchte sie nicht hier haben. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass Andromeda, wenn sie hier gesehen werden würde, uns ins Verderben stürzen wird. Warum fragst du also?"

Damit hatte Narzissa gerechnet. „Sie ist meine Schwester." empörte sie sich.

„Deine Schwester ist eine Egoistin, die nur an sich denkt. Wie oft hat sie dir geschrieben, oder dich sehen wollen?" Er blickte auf.

Wenn Narzissa es genau betrachtete, dann war das tatsächlich so. Andromeda hatte es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, ihr selbst von der Geburt ihrer Tochter zu berichten. Sie hatte es über zehn Umwege von Celeste erfahren und nicht von ihrer Schwester. Und ihr Brief wirkte gekünstelt und unpersönlich.

„Einmal." antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Korrekt. Sieht für dich so eine liebende Schwester aus?"

„Nein." gestand sie.

„Dann hat sich deine Frage wohl hiermit erübrigt."

..::~::..

Wann immer Narzissa mit Lucius in Konflikt trat, dann versuchte sie das zu tun, was er am wenigsten erwartete, einfach um ihm eins auszuwischen. Dieses Mal fragte sie sich jedoch, ob er nicht tatsächlich einmal einen wohlgemeinten Ratschlag erteilt hatte, denn der Verdacht keimte in Narzissa wie ein verräterischer kleiner Funken: Andromeda war es ziemlich egal, was mit Narzissa geschehen würde, solange sie davon profitieren würde.

Dennoch machte sich Narzissa am Sylvestermorgen auf in die Winkelgasse, um Andromeda dort bei der Arbeit zu treffen. Ihre Schwester arbeitete in einem Übersetzerbüro für Runen und andere seltene Sprachen, seitdem sie ihr Studium beendet hatte.

Narzissa hatte es nur einmal von außen gesehen und wusste davon nur, weil Bella einmal abfällig davon gesprochen hatte.

Eine Glocke schellte als sie eintrat und drinnen war es wohlig warm und ruhig. Überall türmten sich alte Bücher, Pergamente, Stoffe, Papiere und sogar ein paar Steintafeln sah sie an die Wand gelehnt. Wie in einer altertümlichen Bibliothek sah es hier aus und nur einige frei schwebende Kerzen spendeten Licht.

Aus dem oberen Stockwerk, das mit dem Unteren durch eine schmale Wendeltreppe verbunden war, hörte sie Schritte, dann hörte sie erst die Stimme ihrer Schwester, die rief: „Ich komme sofort."

Andromeda erschrak, als sie Narzissas düstere Gestalt erkannte. „Bei Merlins Bart, Zissy, was machst du hier? Mr. Martino mag es nicht, wenn wir private Gespräche im Laden führen."

„Mein Mann mag es auch nicht, wenn du unsere Familie in Gefahr bringst und trotzdem bist du gekommen." gab Narzissa mit schneidender Stimme zurück. Der Zorn auf die Schwester war größer, als sie es je für Möglich gehalten hatte.

„Ich wollte niemanden in Gefahr bringen." stammelte Andromeda. „Zissy, das musst du doch verstehen, vor ein paar Tagen gab es erneut einen Übergriff auf Teddy, er und Dora sind nur knapp entkommen und auch nur deswegen, weil das Mädchen irgendetwas seltsames getan hat. Sie konnte es mir bis heute nicht erklären, aber sie muss wohl irgendwie unbewusst Magie benutzt haben."

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" fragte Narzissa so kühl wie möglich. „Was wolltest du gestern morgen von mir?"

„Narzissa, du musst das unterbinden, ich bin deine Schwester." rief Andromeda empört.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich die Macht dazu hätte?" schnaubte sie verächtlich. „Ich habe ja nicht einmal die Macht, mein eigenes Leben zu schützen."

„Aber dein Mann..." stammelte Andromeda verwirrt.

„Er wird nichts tun, was dich in Gefahr bringt. Doch ich kann niemandem Befehlen dies zu tun oder zu lassen. Du wirst dich selbst schützen müssen, Andromeda."

„Aber du musst doch verstehen, dass wir Hilfe brauchen." Andromedas Stimme brach.

„Jeder braucht in diesen Zeiten Hilfe. Aber mit mir fragst du die falsche Person."

„Du willst mir nur nicht helfen." wandelte sich Andromedas Benehmen nun und ihre Stimme wurde drohend.

Narzissa seufzte, doch das alles hier berührte sie nicht mehr. „Du willst es nur nicht verstehen. Du kommst erst dann zu mir, wenn du glaubst, dass ich dir Hilfe und Schutz bieten kann, doch sobald du merkst, dass ich es nicht kann, da schickst du mich zum Teufel. In all den Jahren, wie oft hast du dich bei mir gemeldet?" schrie Narzissa nun. „Wo warst du auf meiner Hochzeit?"

Andromeda schien nicht zu begreifen und sie fuhr fort sinnlos vor sich hin zu plappern. „Ich war dir immer eine gute Schwester und wenn ich dich nun um einen Gefallen bitte, da willst du mir nicht helfen. Bist du wirklich so Böse, Narzissa?"

„Bist du übergeschnappt? Ich KANN dir nicht helfen. Es geht hier nicht um einen Gefallen, du willst von mir ein Versprechen, um deine Familie zu schützen. Doch das kann ich nicht. Dafür musst du ganz alleine sorgen. Hast du jemals an meine Familie gedacht?"

Andromeda begegnete ihrem Blick und lächelte. „Deine Familie? Der gesuchte Todesser und seine Sippschaft? Die kleine Bella steht schon auf sämtlichen Fahndungslisten des Ministeriums und ihr Mann ebenso. Wie ich hörte, hat sogar sie ein Kind. Meinst du diese Familie?"

Narzissa war verwirrt... Bellatrix war ganz sicher nicht schwanger, sie hatte sie erst vor wenigen Tagen gesehen und ihr Bauch war schlank wie immer gewesen und ein Kind hatte sie nie gehabt. Bellatrix hasste Kinder. Wusste der Herrgott, woher Andromeda diese Information haben sollte.

Andromeda öffnete die Türe zu ihrer Linken. „Raus." sagte sie schlicht.

Narzissa sah ihr ins Gesicht, doch das der Schwester war kalt und abweisend. „Du bist verrückt, Andromeda. Du drehst dir alles wie du es brauchst. Das hast du schon immer getan und das wirst du auch immer tun."

„Raus hier." beharrte die Schwester.

„Du bist eine fürchterliche Heuchlerin." knurrte Narzissa und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu.


	28. Chapter 28

Im Februar brachen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Schneegestöber und das Tauwetter kam schnell und heftig. Narzissa zählte mittlerweile die Tage bis zum errechneten Termin Ende April. Draußen waren die Wege nass und schlammig und die ersten jungen Pflanzentriebe reckten die Köpfe gen Himmel.

Lucius war seit ein paar Wochen jetzt öfter zu Hause und sie hatte die Vermutung, dass er sich wohl doch mehr Sorgen um seinen Sohn machte, als er zugeben wollte, denn Narzissa ging es nicht wirklich gut. Immer mehr Zeit verbrachte sie auf dem Sofa oder im Bett und auch sonst fühlte sie sich die meiste Zeit ziemlich schwach und unwohl. Lucius schien das zu merken, auch wenn sie sich nie bei ihm beklagt hatte, aber auf seine seltsame Art war er zum ersten Mal für sie da. So hatte sie sich vor ein paar Tagen über die Temperaturen in der Küche beschwert und von da an brannte der Ofen dort immer, denn Narzissa verbrachte ihre meiste Zeit dort.

Als Lucius die Küche betrat war sein Gesicht sehr ernst.

„Was ist?" wollte sie wissen und mühte sich aufzustehen. In den letzten zwei Monaten war ihr Bauch beinahe doppelt so groß geworden und jede Bewegung fiel ihr schwer.

„Wir werden heute Nacht Besuch bekommen."

„Ich will diese Bande nicht mehr im Haus haben." ereiferte sie sich, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und brachte sie mit einer herrischen Geste zum Schweigen.

„Es geht schon lange nicht mehr darum, was du willst. Es war eine Information. Keine Bitte."

„Ich werde Oben bleiben." beharrte sie.

„Ich fürchte auch das wird nicht möglich sein." sagte er glatt.

„Ich möchte nicht dabei sein."

„Und doch wirst du es tun. Es ist wichtig."

Narzissa fühlte sich mit einem Mal kraftlos, als hätte sie ihre Energie auf einen Schlag verloren und so senkte sie den Kopf und starrte auf die kalten Fliesen. „Schön. Wenn es sein muss."

Lucius nickte, als habe er nichts Anderes erwartet und vermutlich hatte er das wirklich nicht und reichte ihr die Hand, damit sie aufstehen konnte.

„Wieso...?"

Als sie die Türklingel hörte, da wusste sie, dass er sie tatsächlich nicht hatte vor die Wahl stellen wollen. Lucius stellte sie lieber vor vollendete Tatsachen, so wie es seit Jahren gewesen war.

Narzissa folgte ihm in die Halle, wo die Tür wie von Geisterhand geöffnet wurde und die üblichen Todesser eintraten. Auch Bellatrix. Und dann stockte ihr der Atem. Bellatrix trug etwas auf dem Arm, einen kurzen Moment dachte sie an einen Sack, oder an eine Puppe, doch dann erkannte sie einen kleinen Jungen, mit wunderbar braunen Augen und dem Lächeln seines Vaters: Henry Longbottom, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Vor Schreck hätte Narzissa beinahe aufgeschrien und sie krallte sich an Lucius Arm fest, der jedoch keine Miene verzog.

Bellatrix grüßte einige der Umstehenden und wiegte das schlafende Kind mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln, denn der kleine Junge schlief tief und fest. Sogar eine Mütze hatte sie ihm angezogen, um ihn vor dem scharfen Wind draußen zu schützen.

Narzissa wurde übel. Bellatrix war so pervers. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass ihre Schwester den Kleinen getötet hatte, doch offenbar hatte sie ein krankes Vergnügen an dem Kind gefunden und es behalten. Am liebsten hätte sie sich übergeben.

„Er ist so niedlich, nicht wahr?" hörte sie nun Bellas gekünstelte Stimme und sie wandte den Blick ab, damit sie diese furchtbare Szene nicht mehr sehen musste. „Es ist so jammerschade, dass ich ihn heute weggeben muss." sagte Bellatrix zu dem hakennasigen Mann, dessen Namen sie immer wieder vergaß.

Rodolphus Lestrange griff nach Henry und Bellatrix nahm ihren Mantel ab. „Er müsste jeden Moment kommen." nahm sie nun ihr Gespräch mit Avery wieder auf.

Und tatsächlich schwang die Türe erneut auf und ein weiterer Mann trat ein. Der unterschied sich jedoch von all den anderen Männern, die Narzissa je gesehen hatte. Seine ganze Haltung wirkte animalisch und wild und er verströmte einen unangenehmen Geruch. Als er grüßend in die Runde nickte, offenbarte er seine grässlichen, gelben Zähne und seine Augen wirkten wie die eines Wolfes.

„Das hier ist mein guter Freund Fenrir Greyback." stellte Bellatrix ihn mit ihr gewohnt schrillen Stimme vor. Ihr Lächeln stand seinem in Nichts nach. „Ihr habt Alle sicher einmal von ihm gehört und ich konnte ihn heute zum ersten Mal zu unserem Treffen herlocken."

Vereinzeltes Gelächter erklang und Fenrir Greyback machte eine spöttische Verbeugung nach Unbestimmt. „Mrs Lestrange, ich werde aber nicht bleiben, ohne meine Bezahlung." Seine gelben Augen schimmerten in der Dunkelheit.

„Oh, natürlich, wo habe ich nur meine Manieren." antwortete Bellatrix affektiert und griff nach Henry, der aus seinem Schlaf hochgeschreckt war und mit starren Augen auf die vielen Menschen blickte.

„Hier, Mr. Greyback." sagte Bellatrix mit einem süßlichen Lächeln und reichte dem Gast den kleinen Jungen hinüber, der sich sichtlich sträubte und anfing, jämmerlich zu weinen. Beschwichtigend fuchtelte Bellatrix vor den Augen des Kindes herum und lachte. „Sag mir, kleiner Henry. Hast du jemals vom großen, bösen Wolf gehört?"

Die Umstehenden fielen in ihr verrücktes Gelächter ein und Narzissa verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter Lucius Rücken. Ein Glück, dass er so viel größer war. Beinahe hätte sie sich übergeben, als Greyback den Kleinen am Nacken packte, der wie von Sinnen nun schrie und sich versuchte aus dem Griff zu entwinden.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Lestrange. Damit sind wir im Geschäft." sagte Greyback mit seiner rauchigen, widerwärtigen Stimme.

Wenn Narzissa nur mehr Mut gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie Henry aus seinen Armen gerissen, aber so stand sie nur da und sah zu, wie der animalische Kerl mit dem Kind auf dem Arm die Allee hinunter trottete und von der Nacht verschluckt wurde.

..::~::..

Als die Todesser endlich Malfoy Manor verließen, schleppte sich Narzissa hoch ins Schlafzimmer. Das war noch viel schlimmer als all das, was sie sich jemals zusammengereimt hatte über Henrys Tod. Bellatrix hatte ihn als Pfand an einen Werwolf gegeben. Einen Werwolf, der bekannt dafür war, sich an Kindern zu vergehen. Beinahe wünschte sie sich, dass Henry gestorben wäre, damit er diesem Schicksal entging, doch Bellatrix hatte ganz offensichtlich andere Pläne gemacht, denn sie hatte sich so die Loyalität eines blutrünstigen Monsters gesichert. Und somit war Fenrir Greyback nun eine gefährliche Waffe. Ein widerwärtiges Geschöpf.

Es schüttelte sie und sie musste würgen, doch sie hatte schon den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen und so würgte sie nur bittere Galle hoch.

Taumelnd stieß sie die Türe zum Badezimmer auf und spülte sich den Mund aus. Immer wieder gellten die Schreie des kleinen Jungen in ihren Ohren und sie wünschte sich einfach nur Schlaf.

Greyback war zurück gekommen, nachdem er mit dem Jungen im Schatten verschwunden war, Narzissa hatte sich nicht getraut hinaus zu gehen und nach dem Kind zu sehen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass Greyback nicht alleine gewesen war, er hatte so etwas in den Gesprächen mit den anderen Todessern angedeutet und so blieb sie schweigend im Salon zurück und harrte aus.

Lucius schlief bereits, als sie in ihr Bett kroch, zumindest dachte sie das und erschrak furchtbar, als er sich plötzlich zu ihr herum drehte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" wollte er wissen.

„Nein." antwortete sie einsilbig. Doch dann wollte sie Gewissheit. „Wieso musste ich das sehen. Hättest du mich nicht in dem Glauben lassen können, dass Henry bereits tot ist? Ich hätte einfach Oben bleiben können und hätte nichts davon mitbekommen."

„Es ist klüger seine Feinde zu kennen." sagte er rätselhaft.

„Wie bitte?"

„Eines Tages wird es so sein." Mehr schien er dazu nicht sagen zu wollen, denn er ließ sich in seine Kissen zurück sinken.

Narzissa seufzte. „Ich begreife nicht ganz was du mir damit sagen willst."

„Dann wirst du es an einem anderen Tag verstehen."

Grübelnd lag Narzissa wach und starrte auf die Decke ihres Himmelbetts. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden fand sie Schlaf, doch der war von Alpträumen durchdrungen.

..::~::..

Ende März fühlte sich Narzissa immer schlechter, denn ihr Bauch machte ihr mehr und mehr zu schaffen, ihr Kreislauf spielte verrückt, sie fühlte sich unattraktiv, hässlich und schwerfällig. Dabei war sie früher eine so elegante Person gewesen. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich nur dadurch noch mehr, dass Lucius kaum noch Notiz von ihr nahm. Hatte er den ganzen letzten Monat noch dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich so wohl wie möglich fühlte, so war er nun wieder wie früher kaum zu Hause. Das alles nagte an ihr und ihre Laune wurde unerträglich, sogar Dobby ließ sich nur noch selten blicken, wenn sie ihn nicht explizit rief.

Immer wieder dachte sie nun an Andromeda und es tat ihr von Herzen leid, die Schwester zum Teufel geschickt zu haben, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie diese Tür endgültig zugeschlagen hatte. Sie ging nicht mehr spazieren, sie dachte nur noch nach. Sie dachte an Frank und Henrys furchtbares Schicksal. An manchen Abenden stellte sie sich vor, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich von Lucius getrennt hätte und Franks Hilfe angenommen hätte. Dann dachte sie an Alice, die für sie immer wie ein kleines Mädchen gewirkt hatte und die nun als leblose Hülle in St. Mungos lag und ein Kind erwartete, dass sie niemals liebhaben konnte. Was für eine Zukunft konnte dann ihr eigenes Kind erwarten, in so dunklen Zeiten?


	29. Chapter 29

Wann immer Narzissa sich zurückerinnerte, dann fehlte ihr die Erinnerung an den gesamten April bis zu der Geburt ihres kleinen Sohnes, der am 17. April das Licht der Welt erblickte. Fünf Tage zu früh in finsterster Dunkelheit. Und wann immer ihr Blick auf ihn fiel, da konnte sie das kleine Wunder kaum begreifen.

Und Lucius noch viel weniger. Er hatte an ihrer Seite ausgeharrt und hatte sich vom Heiler nicht beschwichtigen lassen, im Gegenteil, er war laut geworden, als man ihn hatte hinaus schicken wollen. Wie seltsam das war. Immer noch klangen ihr seine Worte in den Ohren: _„Denken Sie, dass ich meine Frau alleine lasse?"_ So hatte er nie von ihr gesprochen.

Als man ihr den kleinen Jungen an die Brust legte, fühlte sich Narzissa beschwingt und frei. Er war so winzig und sie musste lachen, als Lucius ihn auf den Arm nahm, denn es sah so seltsam aus, wie Lucius, der kalte, eigensinnige Mann ein Kind auf dem Arm wiegte. Sein Kind.

Kinder haben eine seltsame Magie, dachte sie bei sich. Sie schaffen es, Menschen, die zusammen gehören, untrennbar miteinander zu verbinden. Zumindest fühlte es sich für sie so an.

„Er hat die Augen von seinem Vater." sagte sie leise.

Lucius sah das Kind prüfend an und wollte etwas erwidern, doch die Geburtshelferhexe, die die letzten Utensilien zur Geburt zusammenklaubte, antwortete mürrisch: „Alle Kinder haben blaue Augen bei der Geburt."

Lucius sah aus, als hätte er die Hexe am liebsten erwürgt, doch er schien sich seines Kindes zu besinnen und sagte nichts.

Ungläubig betrachtete Narzissa die Szene. Wirklich, Kinder hatten ihre eigene Magie.

Er legte das Kind in ihre Arme und sah sie eine Weile nachdenklich an.

„Was ist?"

„Er darf niemals..." er sprach nicht weiter.

„Ich weiß." beschwichtigte sie ihn. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, wenn sie ihm Sicherheit geben musste. Das hatte sie bisher nie getan.

Draußen auf dem Flur wurde es lauter, St. Mungos schien voll besetzt zu sein, doch es schien, als wenn sich auf dem Flur einige Leute lautstark stritten.

„Ich werde hier und jetzt hinein gehen." sagte eine herrische Stimme von draußen und der arme Heiler im Praktikum, ein nervöser kleiner Kerl, stammelte irgendetwas Entschuldigendes.

Die Tür schwang auf und Astraea Black trat ein, gefolgt von ihrer neuen Hauselfe Dilcey, die sie, wie Narzissa wusste, von ihrer Schwester geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Da ist ja mein Ekel!" flötete sie gekünstelt und schüttelte erst Lucius überschwänglich die Hand und umarmte Narzissa hastig, bevor sie einen Blick auf das Kind warf.

„Ein wunderbarer Bursche." meinte sie ohne das Kind näher anzusehen.

In Narzissa stieg der Zorn hoch. Wer hatte ihre Mutter benachrichtigt? Ihre Mutter war so ziemlich die letzte Person, die sie sich her gewünscht hatte, seitdem sie in den Wehen gelegen hatte.

„Er heißt Draco." sagte sie kühl.

„Ihr hättet einen weniger albernen Namen wählen sollen." tat die Mutter ihren Einwurf ab. „Im Hause der Blacks..."

„Wir sind hier aber nicht im Hause der Blacks." fuhr Narzissa sie an und ihre Mutter warf ihr einen bösen Blick unter den schweren Augenlidern zu.

Lucius hatte die Szene teilnahmslos verfolgt und machte keine Anstalten einzugreifen und Narzissa fühlte sich so unendlich schwach. Draco hatte angefangen zu weinen, die laute Stimme Astraeas klang ihm unangenehm in den Ohren, wer konnte ihm das verübeln, dachte Narzissa bei sich.

„Mutter, ich bin wirklich müde, es ist nett, dass du hergekommen bist, aber ich brauche meine Ruhe."

„Oh." machte ihre Mutter empört. „Ich sehe, dass ich nicht erwünscht bin." Erhobenen Kopfes rauschte sie davon und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu.

Dann wandte sich Narzissas Zorn Lucius zu. „Wie kommt meine Mutter hierhin?"

„Unser Sohn hat etwas besseres verdient, als dein störrisches Gehabe. Der Name Black könnte ihm Tür und Tor öffnen."

Kalte Berechnung. Warum hatte sie sich das nicht schon viel eher denken können? Doch wie alle Dinge, die zu oft geschehen, verlieren sie irgendwann an Bedeutung. So auch dieser erneute Schlag von Lucius.

..::~::..

Narzissa wandte sich ein letztes Mal zum Eingang von St. Mungos um. Irgendwo darin lagen Frank und Alice und würden die Geburt ihres zweiten Kindes nicht erleben. Wenigstens blieb es ihnen erspart, zu wissen, was aus ihrem ersten Kind geworden war.

Fröstelnd zog Narzissa ihren Mantel enger und presste den kleinen Draco an sich. Lucius wartete auf sie vor dem Schaufenster mit den getrübten Scheiben. Das groteske Bild ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Er schob den kleinen schwarzen Kinderwagen vor sich her und nahm ihr Draco aus dem Arm und legte ihn in die weichen Decken.

Narzissa musste unwillkürlich lächeln, auch wenn Lucius sie stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Was ist so komisch?" wollte er wissen.

„Dass du Vater bist." Sie korrigierte sich. „Dass wir Eltern sind."

„Stimmt." pflichtete er zu ihrem Erstaunen bei und zog Dracos Mütze zurecht. Das Aprilwetter war auch dieses Jahr fürchterlich und es stürmte seit ein paar Tagen unaufhörlich.

„Bitte lade meine Mutter nicht mehr ein." sagte sie plötzlich.

„Ich werde tun, was ich tun muss um seine Zukunft zu sichern." gab Lucius hart zurück.

„Meine Mutter wird seine Zukunft nicht sichern, sie wird sie zerstören. Sieh dir nur an, was aus Bellatrix und Andromeda geworden ist."

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Aus dir ist doch was geworden, oder?"

Das fand Narzissa seltsam. Was war aus ihr geworden. Obwohl, aus Sicht ihrer Mutter war sie die perfekte Reinblutehe eingegangen, sie war reich und offensichtlich schön genug, sodass sich Männer auf der Straße zu ihr herum drehten. Aber viel hatte sie in ihrem Leben nicht getan. Außer natürlich den Bestand der Familie zu sichern, ein Junge, ein Stammhalter.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht." murmelte sie traurig und strich dem schlafenden Draco über die Wange.

„Dann wird es sich zeigen." antwortete er kryptisch. Ein letzter Zeit tat er das oft und Narzissa fühlte sich nicht wohl, bei all den Geheimnissen, die er mittlerweile mit sich herum trug.

„Ich will nicht, dass Draco deine Kumpanen sieht."

„Wird er auch nicht." sagte Lucius knapp und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Narzissa schob den Kinderwagen vor sich her und folgte ihm stumm. Hatte sie sich nach der Geburt noch frei und sicher gefühlt, so war das Gefühl jetzt vollkommen verschwunden. Ihre Gefühle brodelten und tobten und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Angst um Draco war unerträglich. Was geschah nur, wenn man Lucius eines Tages erwischte? Und sie gleich mit, schließlich trug sie das verräterische Mal auf dem Arm. Was würde nur aus dem kleinen Draco werden, wenn man seine Eltern fortnahm? Zu Bellatrix würde man ihn nicht geben, Bellatrix stand auf den Fahndungslisten der Auroren auf Platz Nummer zwei. Doch vielleicht zu Andromeda. Oder viel schlimmer, zu ihrer Mutter. Nein, schwor sie sich. Bloß nicht zu meiner Mutter. Egal wohin, aber nicht zu meiner Mutter. Selbst die Gosse wäre ein besserer Ort.

„Ihm wird nichts geschehen." sagte Lucius leise, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen und er wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich habe so furchtbare Angst." gestand Narzissa.

Er lächelte eigentümlich traurig und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich weiß."

Jetzt war es wieder umgekehrt, so wie es immer gewesen war.

Traurigkeit kroch in ihr hoch, als sie Lucius in den Tropfenden Kessel folgte, um endlich den Heimweg anzutreten.


	30. Chapter 30

An Dracos ersten Geburtstag schien die Sonne heiß vom blauen Himmel und Narzissa staunte jeden Tag aufs Neue, über Dracos Fortschritte. Der kleine Bursche eroberte nach und nach alle Zimmer von Malfoy Manor und Narzissa war stolz wie noch nie. Oftmals hatte sie die Kinder von anderen Leuten als lästig empfunden, doch Draco war ihr niemals lästig, er war ein immer fröhliches Kind, das seine Umgebung neugierig erkundete. Selbst als Lucius Eule nach ihm geschnappt hatte, hatte er nur kurz geweint und ließ sich schnell wieder beruhigen. Narzissa hätte so gerne jemandem von ihrem Glück erzählt, sie hätte am liebsten dem Briefträger erzählt, was ihr Kind schon alles konnte, aber das traute sie sich nicht recht.

Narzissa saß draußen auf der Veranda und ließ Draco auf dem frischen, grünen Rasen spielen. Nach all den Jahren beschlich sie immer noch der Gedanke, wie es wäre, wenn jetzt seine große Schwester mit ihm spielen würde. Manchmal lag sie wach und malte sich das Gesicht ihres Mädchens aus. Blond, natürlich und wunderbare blaue Augen. Vielleicht ein paar Sommersprossen?

Immer wenn sie an diesem Punkt ankam, fand sie, dass etwas fehlte, wenn sie Draco ansah. Wie er so durch das Gras krabbelte, da verdrängte Narzissa immer wieder die trüben Gedanken und erfreute sich an ihrem Sohn.

Abends nahm Lucius sich zu ihrem Erstaunen meistens sogar Zeit für Draco, sie hatte ihn sogar einmal dabei erwischt, wie er ihrem Sohn aus einem Buch vorlas. Erst hatte sie sich gefragt, mit wem Lucius sprach, doch als sie dann ein paar Wortfetzen verstehen konnte, musste sie sich auf die Lippe beißen und nicht laut loszulachen. Lucius erzählte das Märchen von den drei Brüdern und dem Tod. Auch wenn das keine angemessene Kindergeschichte war, freute sich Narzissa zu sehr, um das zu unterbinden.

Ein anderes Mal, als Narzissa draußen im Garten gewesen war, fand sie Draco und Lucius schlafend auf dem Sofa. Draco hatte sich an seinen Vater geschmiegt und schlief tief und fest. Sie hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, das irgendetwas, woran Lucius beteiligt war, so harmonisch wirken konnte.

Nur sehr selten schien sich Lucius mit den Todessern zu treffen, auch wenn Bellatrix und der Rest natürlich erschienen waren, um pflichtschuldig zur Geburt des neuen Stammhalters zu gratulieren, immerhin war er reinblütiger Todessernachwuchs und die unsinnigen Geschenke hatten sich bis zur Decke gestapelt. Narzissa hatte den meisten Kram weggeworfen, unter anderem ein Bilderbuch, das Bellatrix und Rodolphus geschenkt hatten. Es erklärte in bunten Bildern, warum Muggel so wenig Wert waren und Reinblüter die Herren der Welt. Mit spitzen Fingern hatte sie es genommen und in den Mülleimer geworfen.

„Draco, bleib bitte hier!" rief sie plötzlich. Draco hatte sich an der Hecke entlang gehangelt, denn er konnte noch nicht laufen und wollte nun den Weg zur Auffahrt hinunter.

Der kleine Junge wandte sich zwar um doch er lachte und versuchte, so schnell ihn seine kleinen Beine trugen, weiter zu kommen. Seufzend holte Narzissa ihn ein und hob ihn hoch, um ihn zurück zu tragen, auch wenn sein Gesicht einen weinerlichen Ausdruck annahm.

„Nicht weinen, mein Schatz" beschwichtigte sie ihn und wiegte ihn auf dem Arm. „Wir können zusammen bis nach unten gehen."

Sie lief die ganze Allee hinunter bis zum verschnörkelten Tor von Malfoy Manor. Dort angekommen war sie einen Blick auf die Straße. Für einen Apriltag war es wirklich ungewöhnlich heiß und der Asphalt glühte regelrecht.

Ein Mann stand unweit vom Tor, groß, schlank, die langen schwarzen Haare nach hinten gestrichen. Narzissa erkannte ihn sofort als Todesser. Er war oft da und er war einer der engsten Vertrauten des dunklen Lords.

Er sah sie an. „Hallo." sagte er mit seiner leisen Stimme, die ihr eine Gänsehaut machte.

„Hallo." antwortete sie kühl und zog Draco enger zu sich. Sie wollte um seinetwillen allen Kontakt mit Todessern vermeiden. „Sie sind Serverus Snape, richtig?"

Er nickte leicht. Obwohl er jünger als Narzissa sein musste, wirkte er alt. Als trüge er eine unsichtbare Last auf seinen Schultern.

„Was gibt es?" fragte sie leichthin.

„Ich weiß nicht." antwortete er im selben Tonfall.

„Wieso stehen Sie vor unserer Tür? Sie wissen, wie sie hereinkommen können, sofern Sie es möchten." gab sie verärgert zurück. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn jeder sah, was für Gestalten hier ein und ausgingen.

„Nein, danke, ich bin tatsächlich nur auf der Durchreise."

Narzissa sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Er war einfach seltsam und er machte ihr Angst. Die Traurigkeit, die von ihm ausging, war beinahe greifbar.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sich vorsichtig.

„Nein." er lächelte traurig. „Ich denke, mir ist nicht zu helfen."

Darauf wusste sie nichts zu erwidern und sah ihn durch die eisernen Torflügel an.

„Einen hübschen Sohn haben Sie."

„Danke."

„Geben Sie gut auf ihn acht, es mag eine Zeit kommen, wo selbst Malfoy Manor nicht mehr sicher ist."

„Das werde ich." antwortete sie entrüstet. „Darauf können Sie sich verlassen."

..::~::..

Der Oktober kam, golden und herbstlich und der kleine Draco hatte seine ersten Schritte getan und sprach schon ein paar Worte. Zwei Abende vor Halloween fand Narzissa das Haus ungewohnt verändert wieder, Dobby hatte sich selbst mit seiner Halloweendekoration übertroffen und mindestens fünfzig große Kürbisse auf der Allee aufgestellt, in denen das Licht unheimlich tanzte. Narzissa schob den Kinderwagen hoch zum Haus und sah sich staunend um. Draco beugte sich ebenfalls aus seinem Wagen und klatschte vor Vergnügen.

„Hübsch, nicht wahr?" sagte sie zustimmend und blieb stehen und hob ihn hoch. „Das hat Dobby gemacht." erklärte sie ihm und Dracos Augen glänzten vor Freude.

„Dobby?" wiederholte das Kind.

„Ja, mein Schatz, Dobby."

Narzissa fühlte sich plötzlich viel wohler als sonst, wenn sie nach Hause kam. Irgendwie wirkte das Haus heimeliger als sonst und eine Weile blieb sie stehen und sah den tanzenden Lichtern zu. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Torflügel von Malfoy Manor öffneten und Lucius heraus trat.

„Warum stehst du draußen?"

Narzissa schrak zusammen. „Erschreck mich nicht immer so." tadelte sie ihn und fügte hinzu. „Es sieht so hübsch aus."

Auch wenn sie wusste, dass Lucius dafür kein Gespür hatte, ab und zu versuchte sie ihm zu zeigen, was sie bewegte.

„Draco scheint es zu gefallen." meinte er und beugte sich zu seinem Sohn hinunter und nahm ihn aus Narzissas Arm.

„Er mag Dinge, die leuchten." sagte sie lächelnd und ihr wurde warm ums Herz, als sie sah, wie Lucius seinen kleinen Sohn betrachtete. Zärtlich wollte sie es nicht nennen, zärtlich war kein Wort, um Lucius Malfoy zu beschreiben, aber wenigstens so etwas in der Art. Das war mehr, als sie je erhofft hatte und sie begleitete ihren Mann bis hin zur Türe.

Lucius wandte sich zu ihr um und setzte Draco ab. Er schien ihr etwas sagen zu wollen, doch bevor es dazu kam, begann Narzissas Unterarm zu brennen, wie er noch nie gebrannt hatte, am liebsten hätte sie sich die Haut vom Arm gerissen, um dem stechenden Schmerz zu entgehen, doch sie versuchte sich vor Draco nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Was ist denn nur?" fragte sie ängstlich. Lucius hatte ähnlich wie sie reagiert und strich sich nun unbewusst mit der Hand über die Haut.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss los."

Und dann tat er etwas eigenartiges. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er hatte sich vorher nie von ihr verabschiedet. Er küsste sie selten und wenn dann war es meist wild und animalisch, aber niemals so sanft.

Dann war der Moment vorbei und Lucius verschwand mit wehendem Mantel in der Dunkelheit.

„Mama?" fragte der Kleine hilflos.

„Daddy kommt bald wieder."

„Wo Daddy?" fragte Draco erneut.

„Ich weiß es nicht mein Schatz. Aber er kommt sicher bald wieder."

..::~::..

Seitdem Draco auf der Welt war, war Lucius nie mehr über Nacht fort geblieben, doch nun war es Narzissa Angst und Bange, an Halloween war Lucius immer noch nicht zurück und immer wieder prickelte das dunkle Mal und sie war kaum fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Immer wieder malte sie sich die schlimmsten Dinge aus, die Lucius zugestoßen sein könnten und es schien ihr unmöglich, sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren.

Sie behielt die Türe im Auge und hatte Dobby angewiesen, sie sofort zu benachrichtigen, sobald er irgend ein Lebenszeichen von Lucius bekam, doch Dobby ließ sich nicht blicken und ebenso Lucius nicht.

Draco wurde weinerlich und quengelte unentwegt, was Narzissa nur noch mehr reizte und sie hatte keine Energie mehr, um das quengelnde Kind zu beruhigen.

Sie sah den Zeigern der Uhr beim wandern zu und saß mit Draco auf der Treppe gegenüber der Eingangspforte und wartete und wartete. Es musste dieses eine Mal noch gut gehen, betete sie. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das tat, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, wenn Lucius dieses Mal zurück kehrte, dann würde es für immer sein.

Draco brachte ihr sein Märchenbuch und schlug es an einer bestimmten Stelle auf. Er konnte gar nicht genug von der Geschichte bekommen. Sie handelte von zwei Kindern, die zum Mond flogen, um das Beinchen eines Käfers zurück zu holen. Narzissa fand die Geschichte zwar albern, aber Draco mochte sie.

„Nein, Draco, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit dir vorzulesen." wehrte sie ihn ab, auch wenn Draco schmollend die Unterlippe nach unten zog.

Sie seufzte und legte den Kopf auf die angewinkelten Knie, während Draco sich auf den Teppich sinken ließ und sein Buch selber „las".

Die Dunkelheit senkte sich hinab und Narzissa begann unruhig in der Halle auf und ab zu laufen, während Draco schon längst eingenickt war und auf dem Teppich schlief.

Draußen schien es lauter zu werden, die Kinder auf den Straßen machten an Halloween eine Menge Krach, doch das hier schien anders zu sein.

Sie hörte Schritte auf der Auffahrt und stürmte zur Haustüre. Als sie ihre Hand auf die Türklinke legte verschob sich ihr Ärmel und sie erhaschte einen Blick auf ihr dunkles Mal. Es war nicht mehr da – vielmehr, es war zwar noch da, aber es war so blass, dass man es kaum noch erkennen konnte. Nur noch leichte Konturen waren sichtbar und von der Schlange war kaum noch etwas zu sehen.

Ihre Augen wurden groß. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Narzissa öffnete die Türe und stand nun Auge in Auge mit Mad Eye Moody und Rufus Scrimgeour. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Mad Eye Moody zog spöttisch seinen seltsamen, verbeulten Hut. „Mrs Malfoy, ich suche wieder einmal nach Ihrem Mann. Wo kann ich ihn finden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." gestand sie. „Er ist ausgegangen."

„Das haben wir uns bereits gedacht." mischte sich Scrimgeour ein.

„Warum kommen Sie dann her?"

„Wir dachten uns, dass Sie vielleicht eine Information für uns hätten." sagte Moody mit einem schrägen Lächeln. „Wo doch immerhin, er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, heute Nacht für immer von uns gegangen ist."

„Sind Sie sich sicher?" fragte Narzissa ungläubig. Doch dann beschlich sie die Angst. Wenn der dunkle Lord gefallen war, war Lucius vermutlich bei ihm gewesen.

„Ich habe die zuverlässige Aussage von mehreren Hexen und Zauberern, dass ihr Mann zu dem Kreis der Leute gehörte, die sich selbst _Todesser _nennen."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." murmelte sie, wenn auch nicht so überzeugend wie beim letzten Mal. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo mein Mann ist und ich habe ein kleines Kind daheim, um das ich mich kümmern muss. Daher denke ich, es wäre das Klügste, wenn Sie jetzt gehen würden. Sie können gerne wieder kommen, wenn mein Mann daheim ist."

„Das werden wir, Mrs Malfoy, verlassen Sie sich darauf."

..::~::..


	31. Chapter 31

Einen Tag später flatterte eine Vorladung in Form einer Eule zum offenen Küchenfenster herein. Narzissa wagte es nicht, die förmlich aussehende Eule fort zu schicken und so öffnete sie den Brief zitternd und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„_Sehr geehrte Mrs Malfoy,_

_Ihr Erscheinen wird dringenst am 03. November auf Grund einer Anhörung gefordert. Bezüglich des Gefangenen 0037 Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, wird die Anhörung in Gerichtssaal 7 um 13:30 Uhr stattfinden. Bitte senden Sie uns Ihre Einwilligung eulenwendend._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Aurorenzentrale"_

..::~::..

Lucius in Untersuchungshaft. Narzissa wagte es nicht zu weinen, nicht vor Draco, der sie erwartungsvoll von der Eckbank aus ansah.

„Mami muss jetzt ein wenig alleine sein, geh zu Dobby." Sie hoffte, dass ihre Stimme sie nicht verriet, es war ihr so elend zu Mute.

Draco kletterte zwar die Eckbank hinunter, blieb aber dennoch in der Türe stehen und sah seine Mutter prüfend an.

„Geh schon, kleiner Mann. Mami kommt gleich nach."

Narzissa war erleichtert, dass Draco sich schließlich trollte und sie sank auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Mit Tränen in den Augen verfasste sie ihre Antwort und gab sie der Eule mit, die sich mit gewichtiger Miene davon machte.

Nun war es aus. Man würde Lucius nach Askaban schicken und sie gleich mit, wenn man ihr dunkles Mal sah, auch wenn niemand sie je beschuldigt hatte, war doch klar, wie man über sie urteilen würde. Ihr Mann war offensichtlich in das Netz der Auroren gegangen, dass der dunkle Lord tatsächlich tot war bezweifelte sie, auch wenn tatsächlich der Tagesprophet von nichts anderem berichten konnte, und sie fürchtete sich so sehr, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Jemand musste Lucius verraten haben, er selbst war kein Dummkopf und war in der Regel zu schlau, als das die Auroren ihn je hatten schnappen können. Wie immer bei solchen Gedanken verdächtigte sie Bellatrix, doch von Dobby wusste sie, dass Bellatrix und ihr Mann geflüchtet waren noch in der selben Nacht, als das dunkle Mal verblasst war. Narzissa war schließlich nicht untätig gewesen und hatte den Hauself sofort nach Crescent Cottage geschickt, wo die Lestranges sich gewöhnlich im Winter aufhielten, aber das Haus war verwaist und wies keine Spuren seiner Besitzer auf. Bellatrix war ebenso wenig dumm, wie es Lucius war und so war sie geflohen.

Narzissa hätte zu gerne gewusst, was in dieser Nacht an Halloween geschehen war, aber sie konnte sich schlecht auf irgendetwas anderes als ihre Sorgen konzentrieren. Wo war der verdammte Tagesprophet?

Sie kramte unter der Eckbank bei den alten Zeitungen herum und fand ihn schließlich. Von Seite eins lächelte ihr eine Familie zu, die einen kleinen Jungen, etwa in Dracos Alter, bei sich hatte. Die Mutter hatte lange Haare und der Vater trug eine Brille und hatte struppiges Haar. Narzissa kannte diese Menschen nicht, auch wenn sie sich vage an den Namen Potter erinnerte. Dennoch gab es vermutlich genügend Potters auf der Welt.

Nach einer Weile schlug sie die Zeitung wieder zu. Zu viele zerstörte Leben fand sie dort und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie all das nicht länger ertragen konnte. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt wird, war am besagten Abend in das Haus der Potters eingedrungen und hatte erst die Eltern getötet und dann versucht das Kind zu töten. Offenbar fiel dadurch ein Teil seiner Magie auf ihn zurück und zerstörte ihn. Dennoch war Narzissa das kein Trost, zu schwer wog ihre Last und zu traurig stimmte sie das Schicksal des kleinen Jungen namens Harry. Es hätte auch Draco treffen können, hielt sie sich immer vor Augen. Nein, korrigierte sie sich: Es hätte uns alle treffen können.

..::~::..

Narzissa hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, den Kinderwagen zu nehmen und trug Draco auf dem Arm die Straße hinunter. Sie traute sich nicht, mit ihm zu apparieren, da Draco in der Nacht Fieber bekommen hatte, doch sie wollte ihn auch nicht in Dobbys Obhut lassen, der ziemlich überfordert mit dem Kind zu sein schien. So nahm sie ganz untypisch den Bus, vielleicht würde es ihr ein wenig positiv ausgelegt, wenn sie sich „muggelfreundlich" zeigte.

Im Bus war es voll und stickig und Narzissa fühlte sich eingeengt und beobachtet. Ein Mann stieß mit ihr zusammen, doch bevor sie ihn zurechtweisen konnte, weil er ihren Sohn geweckt hatte, erkannte sie ihn und ihr stockte der Atem.

„Snape." flüsterte sie.

Er machte eine knappe, spöttische Verbeugung. „Das Sie sich daran noch erinnern. Ja, eben der bin ich."

„Was machen Sie denn hier, nachdem... Sie wissen schon."

„Ich bin zu einer Anhörung geladen." sagte er mit gelangweilter Stimme.

„Sind Sie nicht...?" fragte Narzissa mit großen Augen.

„Nein, bin ich nicht."

Narzissa schwieg und sah zu Boden.

„Ihr Mann ist in Untersuchungshaft, oder?" wisperte er.

Sie nickte und sah auf Dracos müdes Gesicht, der im Begriff war, wieder einzuschlafen. Seine Stirn glühte richtig. Aber auch Snape sah nicht gesund aus. Eher, als sei ihm vollkommen elend zu Mute und als hätte er nächtelang nicht geschlafen. Ein ihr unbekannter Kummer schien ihn zu plagen und er schien um noch viel mehr Jahre gealtert zu sein.

„Warum fahren Sie mit dem Bus?" versuchte Narzissa das Schweigen zu überbrücken.

„Weil ich in meinem Zustand besser nicht apparieren sollte." antwortete er, als sei dies Erklärung genug.

Bevor Narzissa ihm eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, hielt der Bus an ihrer Endstation und Narzissa und Snape mussten aussteigen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es so eine gute Idee ist, wenn Sie mit mir gesehen werden, darum möchte ich Sie bitten, vorzugehen." entschuldigte sie sich.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück Mrs Malfoy." sagte er schlicht und schlenderte hinüber zu der schäbigen Telefonzelle, die den Eingang zum Ministerium markierte.

Narzissa legte die Hand auf Dracos Stirn. Immer noch so heiß. Hoffentlich dauerte diese Verhandlung nicht so lange, er musste dringend zu einem Heiler, denn sie traute der Muggelmedizin nicht über den Weg, auch wenn sie ihm ein wenig Hustensaft eingeflößt hatte, den Dobby besorgt hatte.

Ebenso langsam, wie vorher Snape, ging sie zu der Telefonzelle und nahm den Hörer ab. Wie an diesem furchtbaren Abend, dachte sie bei sich. Auch damals war ein Kind seiner Eltern beraubt worden, dann dieser kleiner Junge der Potters und nun vielleicht auch noch ihr Draco. Ihr Herz wurde ihr schwer, als die Telefonzelle hinunter schoss und sie in das Atrium brachte.

..::~::..

„Narzissa Malfoy, geborene Black, ist das korrekt?" fragte die scharfe Stimme von Barty Crouch Senior.

Narzissa nickte und verstärkte den Griff um ihren Sohn. All ihre Ängste waren verschwunden, das hier, das war ihr Kampf und sie weigerte sich standhaft, diesen zu verlieren.

„Sie sind verheiratet mit Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, korrekt?"

„Ja."

Crouch raschelte vernehmlich mit seinen Dokumenten und nickte den zwei Auroren mit den ausdruckslosen Gesichtern zu, um ihren Mann hinein zu führen.

Lucius selbst erschien, als wäre er nicht der Angeklagte, sondern ein unbeteiligter Besucher. Ja, unbeteiligt war das richtige Wort, all das schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu berühren, denn er kam zu ihr hinüber, küsste die Wange seines Sohnes und auch pflichtschuldig ihre.

„Schluss mit dem Unfug." sagte die kleine untersetzte Frau, die die neben dem Zaubereiminister persönlich saß und Lucius ließ von ihr ab und ließ sich betont langsam auf den Anklagestuhl sinken, der zu Narzissas Linken stand.

„Mrs Malfoy, ihrem Mann wird zur Last gelegt, bei verschiedenen Verbrechen gegen Muggel und Zauberer beteiligt zu sein. Unter anderem der Folter an Frank und Alice Longbottom," Narzissa verspürte einen Stich im Herzen, doch ihr Gesicht blieb kühl wie Eis. „dem Mord an Henry Longbottom, dem versuchten Mord an einer Muggelfamilie in Sanddown, so wie..."

Narzissa hörte nicht mehr hin. Auf eine widerlich, kranke Art, war das, was Barty Crouch ihrem Mann vorwarf eine Lüge, denn Lucius war nichts davon Schuld, noch, da war sie sich sicher, hatte er irgendetwas davon ausgeführt, dennoch war es, von Barty Crouchs Standpunkt aus, sehr wohl die Wahrheit und das schmerzte viel mehr, als sie angenommen hatte.

„Mrs Malfoy, ihr Mann behauptet standhaft, er wüsste nicht, wovon das Zauberergamot spricht, dennoch können sie sicherlich Auskunft darüber geben, wo ihr Mann sich zum Beispiel am des 21. Dezembers, als Todesser in das Haus von Frank und Alice Longbottom eindrangen und..." er bracht taktvoll ab mit einem Seitenblick auf eine Hexe, deren Gesicht Narzissa jedoch nicht erkennen konnte, denn sie saß weiter hinten im Schatten.

„Ich weiß nicht." antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Sie wissen eine Menge Dinge nicht." schaltete sich Mad Eye Moody nun ein, der rechts vom Zaubereiminister saß.

„Ich habe gerade Ihnen bereits mehrfach mitgeteilt, dass ich es nicht als meine Aufgabe betrachte, meinen Mann zu beschatten."

„Seltsamerweise kann sich Ihr Mann auch nicht daran erinnern, wo er gewesen ist." bellte Barty Crouch, doch Narzissa ließ sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern. Immer wieder ging ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf: Draco sollte seine Eltern behalten. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass man ihn von ihnen fortriss.

„Und wenn schon, ich führe kein Tagebuch und mein Mann vermutlich ebenso."

„Sagen Sie, Mrs Malfoy. Haben Sie je vom Imperius Fluch gehört?" hörte Narzissa nun eine vertraute Stimme. Sie gehörte Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Er klang freundlicher als alle anderen und er musterte sie mehr neugierig, als bedrohlich.

„Natürlich." antwortete sie.

„Seltsamerweise behauptet ihr Mann, sich an rein gar nichts zu erinnern, was seit dem sechsten Oktober geschehen ist. Und er hat angeblich auch noch einige andere Gedächtnislücken aufzuweisen. Aber sollten Sie, als seine Frau, dies nicht bemerken?" trumpfte Crouch auf.

Nun war es an Narzissa zu lächeln. Sie hatte den Tagespropheten weiterhin verfolgt, auch heute Morgen und da hatte sie einen kleinen Artikel gefunden, der Barty Crouch Junior in Zusammenhang mit Bellatrix brachte und ihn indirekt als Todesser benannte, wenn auch vorsichtig.

„Wie könnte ich denn einen gut gezauberten Imperius Fluch bemerken, wenn Sie, Mr. Crouch, es selbst nicht getan haben." Um sie herum entstand ein Tumult und Fudge musste zur Ordnung rufen, damit das Murren verstummte. Das hatte gesessen. Sie hatte nicht implizit erwähnt, dass Crouch Junior ein Todesser war und hatte dem alten Crouch einen Fluchtweg gelassen, der damit aber auch die Glaubwürdigkeit von Lucius stärkte.

„Dies steht hier nicht zur Debatte." knurrte Crouch und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Dennoch möchte ich betonen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was mit meinem Mann zuletzt geschehen ist. Er war verändert." sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Wie verändert?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Er schien manches Mal nicht recht bei sich zu sein. Er vergaß oft Dinge, die ich ihm aufgetragen hatte und ich musste ihn sogar einmal von der Arbeit abholen."

Das stimmte sogar, aber eigentlich war sie nur mit Draco gerade in der Winkelgasse gewesen und hatte Lucius Arbeitsende abgepasst, jedoch hatten einige Anwesende sie dort gesehen und gegrüßt.

Lucius Miene war ausdruckslos, doch sie kannte ihren Mann und sie wusste, dass sie die richtigen Dinge gesagt und getan hatte.

Einige Mitglieder des Zauberergamots tuschelten und Crouch sagte schließlich.

„Das wäre zunächst alles, Mrs Malfoy, sie können gehen."

Narzissa verließ den Saal, ohne einen Blick auf Lucius zu werfen und nahm draußen auf einer harten, kalten Bank platz. Wie schrecklich musste es für die Sträflinge sein, hier zu sitzen und auf ihr Urteil zu warten. Dennoch war sie erleichtert, dass sie selbst nie ein Teil der Anklage gewesen war. Trotzdem war ihr mehr als bang und sie versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie Draco über das blonde Haar strich und die Augen schloss. Unwillkürlich musste sie an Snape denken. Weswegen war er hier? Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch er an diesem furchtbaren Abend im Hause der Longbottoms gewesen war, dennoch schien er frei zu sein und kein in Ketten gefesselter Angeklagter. Wie hatte er das nur bewerkstelligt?

Die Kerkertüre wurde geöffnet und Lucius, gefolgt von zwei Auroren hinaus begleitet. Einer der Beiden reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab und verneigte sich tatsächlich vor ihm.

Ungläubig betrachtete Narzissa das Schauspiel und als die Kerkertüre zufiel, konnte sie ihr Glück gar nicht fassen.

„Sie haben wirklich..." begann sie, doch Lucius legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Ja, sie haben. Der Name Malfoy ist frei von Schuld." Er lächelte sie an. „Danke, Narzissa..."

..::~::..

_Drei Jahre später..._

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum das Nötig ist." zischte Narzissa ihrem Mann zu, doch der schob sie unbarmherzig vor sich her und ignorierte ihr Gezeter.

„Wie würde es aussehen, wenn wir deine Mutter nicht im Krankenhaus besuchen, sie hat darauf bestanden, ihren Enkel zu sehen, du hast den Brief gelesen."

„Will nicht zu Oma." jammerte Draco auf Lucius Arm. „Will runter."

Ja, dachte Narzissa, er hatte Recht. Das beschrieb ihre Gedanken ziemlich genau.

Lucius seufzte und sah Narzissa scharf an. „Ich diskutiere das nicht wieder mit dir. Es muss sein, es ist zu Dracos Bestem. Wer wird denn sonst Bedford Hall und den Rest erben? Es ist in seinem Interesse, dass wir sie besuchen, egal wie sehr du die Alte hasst." Er sah sich um, als ob irgendjemand sie belauschen könnte und fügte dann hinzu: „Ich mag sie auch nicht."

Narzissa musste lachen und folgte ihm zur Anmeldung.

„Wir möchten zu Astraea Black." erkundigte sich Lucius höflich an der Rezeption und setzte Draco ab.

Narzissa hörte der Empfangshexe nicht zu und sah sich neugierig um. Es war schon ziemlich lange her, seitdem sie das St. Mungos betreten hatte und immer noch fühlte sie sich hier sehr unwohl, alles war so steril und hektisch.

Lucius kam zurück. „Sie liegt auf der Zwischenstation. Dort entlang." Er wies auf einen langen, krankenhaustypischen Gang und Narzissa setzte sich in Bewegung. Draco löste sich von ihrer Hand und trottete missmutig, mit verschränkten Armen hinterher.

Als sie schließlich das Krankenzimmer erreichten, war Narzissa erleichtert, ihre Mutter schlief und sie erkundigte sich bei der Heilerin nach ihrem Zustand. Offenbar schien es ernster um ihre Mutter zu stehen, als sie angenommen hatte und der Sturz zuletzt hatte sie ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen. Nun ja, wenn es nach Narzissa ging dauerte es lieber kürzer als länger, bis ihre Mutter das Zeitliche segnete. Es war ihr nicht einmal peinlich. Astraea Black war ihr nie eine Mutter gewesen.

Lucius schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn er hörte kaum hin, als die Heilerin ihm ein paar Dinge erklärte, das merkte Narzissa sofort.

Sie wollte Draco hochheben, damit er seine Großmutter ansehen konnte, doch dann erschrak sie. Draco war nicht mehr da.

„Ich muss meinen Sohn suchen, ich bin sofort zurück." entschuldigte sie sich bei der verwunderten Heilerin und ließ sie und Lucius im Zimmer zurück.

Von weiter Hinten konnte sie Kinderlachen hören, so ging sie dem Gekicher nach und stand bald in der Tür eines weiteren Krankenzimmers. Ihr Sohn und ein anderer, dicklicher Junge, etwa im gleichen Alter wie Draco spielten mit einem paar Handschuhen, die ihnen offenbar eine Heilerin gegeben hatte, denn alle Schwestern und Heiler trugen sie.

„Wer ist das?" fragte der andere Junge Draco, obwohl Narzissa ihn natürlich hören konnte.

„Meine Mama." antwortete Draco nicht ohne Stolz.

„Ach so." machte der andere Junge nachdenklich. „Was macht sie hier?"

Eine ältere Hexe, die in der Ecke gesessen hatte, räusperte sich. „Entschuldigen sie meinen vorlauten Neffen. Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Nein." sagte Narzissa unangenehm berührt. „Ich habe nur meinen Sohn gesucht, er ist weggelaufen. Ich hoffe er hat sie nicht gestört."

Die ältere Dame lächelte. Irgendwie kam sie ihr bekannt vor, aber sie wusste nicht woher.

„Nein, das hat er nicht."

„Meine Mama ist auch hier. Und mein Papa auch." sagte der andere Junge laut.

„Wo denn?" wollte Draco wissen und tippte sich an die Stirn. Er schien dem Jungen nicht zu glauben.

„Na hier."

Der Andere zog den Raumtrenner ein wenig zur Seite und Narzissa erhaschte ungewollt einen Blick auf die schlafende Person dahinter... Frank Longbottom.

Sie erbleichte.

„Mein Sohn und seine Frau." sagte die alte Dame. „Sie haben sicherlich von der Geschichte gehört." Dann wandte sie sich ihrem Enkel zu. „Lass den Unsinn, Neville. Deine Eltern schlafen gerade, du darfst sie nicht stören."

Schmollend zog der Junge den Vorhang wieder zu und sah Narzissa an. Er hatte unbestreitbar Franks braune, sanfte Augen.

„Ja, das habe ich." murmelte Narzissa und rief nach Draco, der zögernd ihre Hand nahm. Er schien gerne hier bleiben zu wollen, aber Narzissa hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es keine Sekunde länger in diesem Zimmer aushalten würde.

Die Dame begleitete sie zur Türe und Narzissa wandte sich ein letztes Mal um. „Mrs Longbottom, es tut mir wirklich Leid." hauchte sie und ignorierte die Verwunderung im Gesicht der Anderen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" wollte Lucius wissen, als sie wieder das Krankenzimmer ihrer Mutter betrat. „Du siehst so blass aus."

Nein, nichts war in Ordnung, aber um Dracos Willen musste es so sein. Niemals sollte er enden wie dieser arme kleine Junge, der niemals mit seinen Eltern sprechen konnte. Und so sagte sie. „Nein, es ist Nichts. Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

..::~::..

_Ende..._

..::~::..

_Nachwort:_

_In etwas mehr als einem Monat ist meine bisher längste Fanfiction entstanden. Schreibblockaden? Nie davon gehört, ich hoffe die befallen mich auch in Zukunft nicht. Ich bin verwundert, eigentlich war das hier als Lückenfüller für eine andere FF geplant und dann habe ich einfach immer weiter gemacht, weil so vielen Leuten diese FF Freude bereitet hat. Danke für all die treuen Leser, ohne euch hätte ich nie weitergemacht. Wie hab ich das hinbekommen? Ich weiß es gar nicht. Ich hab nicht einmal wirklich viel Zeit darauf verschwendet, es war einfach da. Eigentlich müsste ich kürzer treten, denn ich habe noch eine Originalstory, die ich gerne irgendwann mal einem Verlag vorlegen würde, aber da hakelt es viel mehr als hier. Seltsam... _

_Und dann noch ihr da. Ich danke euch tausend Mal, dass ihr mir bis zum Schluss treu geblieben seid und mir so viele Reviews dagelassen habt. Die Draco Story hat nun auch schon eine grobe Form und das erste Kapitel folgt natürlich direkt. _

_Außerdem, sie findet ja in jeder Fanfic von mir eine Erwähnung, danke ich wie immer meiner Tsumi, die sich immer mein Gesabbel anhört und für mich da ist, wenn ich sie brauche, nicht nur Fanfiction technisch. _

_Soundtrack:_

_Suicide Commando – Bind Torture and Kill_

_VNV Nation – Beloved_

_Nightwish – Sleeping Sun_

_Solitary Experiments – Delight_

_Kiew – Zimmer 72 _

_Malice Mizer – Gardenia_

_VNV Nation - Perpetual_


End file.
